Easy As Breathing
by PDelaney
Summary: Bella called off the wedding and Edward leaves. Four years later, now a college graduate, Bella returns to Forks stronger and more sure of herself. Will she follow the path she had rejected years ago or will the memories drive her away? Bella/Jacob. Rated M for Chapter 22
1. Chapter 1

It's been four years. Four years since graduation. Four years since I have been back to Forks. Four years since Edward and I ended things.

It had been halfway through summer and wedding planning that I panicked. I can still remember the day vividly. I stood on a pedestal, being poked and prodded by Alice for yet another dress fitting. That was the moment I realized that I desperately didn't want to get married. I couldn't remember how Edward had talked me into marriage, when I was so against it. I had seen first hand what marriage can do to two people who were in love. I didn't think I would survive it if we ended up doing the same things to each other as my parents had done to one another. I ran off the pedestal, throwing off the dress and ran to Edward, telling him that I desperately wasn't ready to get married.

We fought for weeks. I insisted that I still wanted him to change me and that I did want to be with him forever but I just couldn't get married. I couldn't drag us down with marriage like it did to my parents. He was furious, not understanding the difference between spending an eternity as vampires together and getting married. I was furious that he wasn't understanding. We called off the wedding in late July but stayed together.

Both Edward and I headed to Alaska for college as planned, but there was no ignoring the rift that had grown between us. I wasn't ready to get married and Edward wasn't willing to change me without it. By October Edward had made up his mind that I didn't want to marry him because I didn't love him and was simply using him to turn me. No matter how much I had insisted that it wasn't true, he left me on Halloween.

I was heartbroken but finished out the semester in Alaska, then moved to Florida with my mom and Phil. There I attended Florida University for the last three and a half years.

It took me a year to recover from loosing Edward. I was sad, but this time I had more strength and wasn't plagued with the ever-present nightmares. Another year of being by myself and I started missing the companionship of somebody, anybody. I made a few friends, but it felt as though something was missing. It took me awhile to realize that I kept finding myself bored of the normal life. Doing homework and getting coffee with friends was dull and I suddenly remembered how nice it had been to be amoung people who were just as strange and un-normal as I was. I had always felt out of the loop in Arizona and now I felt that way again in Florida. By the last semester of my senior year I had made my decision, I would be moving back to Forks. As hard as it would be at first, at least in Forks I had felt somewhat myself there.

So here I stand, with my graduating class, looking out at my mom, Phil, and dad sitting there beaming at me as though they had won the lottery. I was excited to move back to Forks with my dad. I was excited to put my newly acquired degree in the Culinary Arts to use at the diner. And I would be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't excited to see Jacob. I hadn't talked to him since after the attack with Victoria and the Newborns. Charlie told me that he had moved to Canada for awhile but moved back a few weeks ago, or at least that's what Billy told him.

"I still can't believe you've graduated college." Charlie's voice came from my doorway.

I looked up from my packing and gave him a small smile, "Seems like yesterday I graduated high school."

Charlie furrowed his eyebrows, "You sure you're okay moving back with me?"

I stood up to look at him more fully, "Honestly, Dad, I haven't been so excited about anything in awhile."

"You won't miss your friends?"

I let out a small laugh, "I miss Mike Newton more than I'll miss my friends here."

Charlie gave me a brief smile, "Did I tell you he got married to Jessica?"

I stiffened, "Yeah I heard about that." I tried to smile, "Sounds like Jessica got the life she always wanted."

Charlie nodded, but didn't say any more. I usually tried my best to not show any emotion when someone talked about marriage, a tough subject for me still, but somehow Charlie saw right through my disguise. Maybe it was because he had the same reaction to marriage.

Right then, Mom came barreling in, crying as she had been all day. "Why do you have to leave so soon?"

Charlie gave me a sympathetic look and I tried not to laugh, "They need a chef at the diner as soon as possible."

Her lip trembled, "But there are so many restaurants here in Florida that you could work at. So many five star restaurants."

"I want to move to Forks, Mom." I gave her a hug.

"Come on, Renee, let the poor girl spread her wings." Phil said as he walked in, picking up my suitcase.

"She can't spread her wings in _Forks_." She snipped.

Phil kissed her cheek, "She'll be fine. Now let's get going or they'll miss their flight."

I could see the mischief in her eyes but ignored it, grabbing my purse and carryon and heading out the door. The goodbye was long and tearful, especially on Renee's part. Once on the plane, though, I couldn't be more excited. I knew that picking up my friendship with Mike and Jessica was a slim chance but Angela lives in Portland and vowed to come see me tomorrow. Even though I was living with Charlie at the moment, I was looking into getting a house of my own. I also needed a car, but I figured I could ask my personal mechanic to help me look, that is if he was willing. My old truck probably wouldn't even be running anymore since all Charlie drove was the cruiser.


	2. Chapter 2

Driving into Forks I couldn't help but think about how much had changed since the last time I moved to Forks. Of course, Forks hadn't changed much, I doubted it ever did, but it was me that had changed. It was raining as it always did, but this time I welcomed it, cuddling deep into my sweater that I had put on the moment we got off the plane. Last time I was dreading everything about moving here but this time I couldn't help but marvel at the possibilities.

The house was the same, even my room looked the same as it had the day I moved out. It was filled with boxes and the bed and walls had been stripped of everything I needed. I smiled at the wolf picture still hanging from the wall.

"I left them all packed," Charlie explained, "I figure you didn't want your old man going through your stuff."

I smiled, seeing the rocking chair still sitting in it's corner, piled under a few precariously stacked boxes. "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled, "I'll leave you to start packing. I'm sure there is a game on I could watch, until dinner." He gave me a small wink and walked away.

I was surprised at how easily we settled back into our regular way of doing things. I turned on some music and began to sort through my boxes. I placed my new laptop onto the desk which once held the ancient computer. I pulled out my bedding and set to work getting it all set. It was white with grey flowers but the actual petals were painted yellow. I loved my new blanket, it spoke to me in a way I didn't quite understand. Around seven I had pulled out the majority of my things and headed downstairs to get something ready for dinner. I rummaged through the refrigerator and smiled seeing that there was fish ready for frying. I pulled them out and got to work breading them and slicing potatoes to roast with the fish.

Charlie's timing was impeccable as always, his nose leading him to the kitchen right as the fish finished frying. "My stomach has missed you around here."

I let out a small laugh, setting the food on the table and grabbing us each a beer. "I've missed cooking for you. Mom is way too demanding. She wants five star food the whole time."

Charlie laughed, popping open his beer can and taking a drink, "This looks perfect to me."

I followed suit, "Same here."

We smiled at each other and fell into the comfortable silence we always fell into during meals. I loved Renee but she always filled the house with talking, which I liked but this was nice. This silence, which would have bothered most, felt so comforting to me.

As we came to the end of our meal, Charlie spoke, "So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

I set my fork down, "Well I figure I'll stop by the diner just to make sure that everything is in order but I know that Angela will be coming down later in the afternoon so that will keep my night busy."

Charlie nodded, "Any plans on stopping by the reservation? Billy would love to see you."

I saw straight through his ploy, "I'm sure Billy would love to see me, but it's his son that just moved back that I'm sure wouldn't be so glad to talk to me."

"He'll love to see you." Charlie refuted.

"Dad, I haven't talked to him since he recovered from the car accident." I remembered the excuse we had concocted to explain Jacob's injuries from the battle.

"He was a boy then and upset that you and Edward were getting married." Charlie defended him but checked my reaction to be sure it was okay to bring up Edward.

"That was almost four years ago, he could have called me." I was getting frustrated.

Charlie held up his hands in surrender, "I'm just saying that he was hurt. Come on, Bells, he was a good friend to you. You need friends."

I sighed, "Alright I'll visit him as soon as I have time."

Charlie nodded happily and we finished our dinner in silence. We said our goodnights and I headed to bed, exhausted from the weeks events. Last week at this time I was fervently studying for my finals. It was amazing how quickly time changes.

I pulled on my new pair of cold weather pajamas and settled into my bed. I couldn't help but think about all the nights Edward would wait until I came to bed and he would come in the window and stay the night with me. It was hard to remember it all, that was why I had stayed away the last four years. This was why I needed to buy my own house, to escape the bad memories. I fell asleep thinking about how I needed to make some different memories in here until I was able to move. The sound of rain lulled me into a deep sleep.

I woke the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing shrilly in my ear. I jolted up, trying to sound the source of the noise. I found it haphazardly on the ground and in my attempt to grab it I fell out of bed with a loud thud.

"Hello?" I asked, voice ruff from sleep and the pain of falling onto the hard ground.

"Bella, did you just wake up?" It was Angela, but there was something off about her voice.

"I've had a long week," I used as an excuse, "Are you okay though? You don't sound so good."

Angela sighed, "Actually, that's why I called. I'm going to have to postpone our date, I've been pretty sick this morning."

I wondered why she had been up long enough to be sick for any length of time but then saw that it was nearly ten. I must have been dead tired. "Oh that's okay, Angela. Don't worry about it. Just feel better okay?"

"Thanks, Bella." She sounded relieved, "I'll call you soon so we can figure out a new time to hang out."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and contemplated crawling back into bed but decided against it.

It was still raining steadily so I pulled on a hoodie along with my jeans and thick wool socks. I headed downstairs but didn't bother looking for Charlie, he would already be down at the station. I pulled out the crockpot and went to work preparing a stew for dinner, that way I could be gone as long as I needed without worrying about cooking for Charlie. Once it was all together I wrote a quick note for him:

Went out to the diner and maybe to look at houses. Not sure when I'll get home, but this will be all set to go by six. -Bella

I contemplated going by the diner but as I drove by I saw that it was packed with the lunch crowd so I kept driving, going no where in particular. Before I realized it I was driving to the reservation. I took a deep breath and drove on with a a renewed purpose.

I stood before the Black's front door trying to gather together the courage to ring the doorbell. I must have stood there for at least two minutes before I made myself ring the bell. I panicked, stomach in knots, and considered running. I heard movement inside and knew it was too late. Moments later the door opened in torturously slow motion.

"Bella!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone that posted such kind reviews! I appreciate it more than you know! Now, without further distractions... Chapter 3 :)

"Bella!" Billy answered the door with a broad smile, "It is so good to see you. Come in, come in." He rolled out of the way so I could follow him inside, "It's good to see you, Charlie hasn't been able to talk about anything else for weeks. Are you hungry? I was just settling down for lunch."

"Sure, I could eat." I saw a second place set and I assumed it was for Jacob, I looked around, curious if he was home.

Billy caught on, "He's out."

I flushed but pretended not to know what he was talking about. "Who's out?"

"My son. Seventy feet tall, appetite that should have eaten me out of house and home by now."

"Oh right." I laughed, "I heard he was back in town."

Billy nodded with a smirk, knowing that I knew full well that he was back.

We sat for hours talking about college and life on the reservation. It was nice to talk to him, he brought back many good memories. It was amazing at how quickly I was adjusting back to normal in every aspect of my life. I expected that it would take me weeks to get back into a regular routine like I had before but it just felt like I was only gone away for a long weekend, not four years.

I heard the back screen door swing open, followed by a voice I never thought I would hear again, "Dad?"

"In here, Jacob." Billy called, though we both knew that Jacob could have heard him if he whispered.

My back was facing the hallway that Jacob came through but even without seeing him, I could feel him. I turned slowly to see him, my stomach filled with butterflies. He was Jacob, the Jacob I had thought about so many times over the years. His hair was a little scruffy and his face looked tired but he still looked like Jacob, my Jacob.

"Bella?" Jacob looked angry at first, but stopped and looked at me, really looked. Then he did the strangest thing, he sniffed the air and suddenly looked at me with the most curious of expressions, "You're not?"

I was confused for a moment but I finally understood, "I"m not what? A 'bloodsucker'? No I'm not."

He looked dumbfounded, "But I thought... I thought you surely would have after you got married."

I stood up, tripping slightly on the chair leg, "We didn't get married. I haven't seen Edward is almost four years. Surely you would have told him that." I looked at Billy.

Billy looked guilty, "I had no way of getting ahold of you until you moved back." He looked at Jacob, explaining, "And once you did I didn't want to bring the subject up, you seemed to be doing so well."

"Wait a minute," I looked at Jacob, not hiding my frustration, "You ran off and didn't talk to your dad for four years?"

"I called him every few months to let him know that I was okay." Jacob said sheepishly.

"You know, I thought you hated me, truly hated me. I never understood that even after leaving Edward you didn't want to talk to me. I felt so upset about it all, and now I find out that you have basically just left your dad and everyone you love out to dry?"

"I came back." Jacob said indignantly.

I slapped him hard against his cheek, attempting to ignore the rippling pain in my wrist. I walked away from him, more angry than I had ever been. I practically ran to my truck but Jacob was faster and stood in front of my door, blocking me from my exit.

"Bella, listen to me." Jacob pleaded, making me stop and look at him, "Why are you here?"

I looked him in the eyes, "I moved back. Now will you please move out of my way."

"You moved back? Why?" Jacob looked serious.

"Honestly, I don't owe you any sort of explanation. So please move."

"We need to make sure your hand is okay." he seemed to be laughing at me now.

"I am a grown woman, in case you didn't notice, I think I can take care of myself." I growled even though I knew it probably sounded meek to him.

He stopped suddenly, "I did notice."

I flushed violently but continued on my tirade, "Move."

He stepped away, letting me get in my truck and drive away. I tried not to look in the rearview mirror but couldn't help it. I saw him exactly where I left him, watching me as I drove away.

As I drove slowly home I wondered why I had returned. I would be lying if I said there wasn't a great part of me that wanted to see Jacob again. I just never gave thought to why I wanted to see him. What was I looking for? Was I looking for a reason why he had ignored me? Was I looking for a friend? Was I looking for confirmation in my choice in not marrying Edward? Was I simply bored with a life completely surrounded by humans? Was I moth to the flames? Addicted to the danger of the supernatural?

Questions swirled around my mind as I drove and for some reason I found myself parked at Forks High School. The marque was still advertising graduation, though I knew their graduation was the same day as my own. I thought about all the time I had spent here. How different would my time have been if the Cullen's weren't there?

I stopped myself from letting my mind wander. "I can't spend the rest of my life asking 'What if?'." I said to myself. It was true, if I was going to stay here I had to find a way to deal with all my questions, but after seeing Jacob I had so many questions.

I noticed that it was nearing six and Charlie would surely be ready for dinner soon. I put the truck into gear and climbed back to the house. Sure enough, the cruiser was parked in front of the house.

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie called as I walked inside.

"It's me." I shook my coat off and hung it by the door.

Charlie walked into the hall, "Billy called, said you'd stopped by but left shortly after Jacob showed up."

"Don't want to talk about it, Dad." I walked past him and into the kitchen. Seeing that he hadn't started eating yet, I pulled two bowls and spoons out.

"You should give Jacob a chance. He was always so patient with you in high school."

I pulled out a ladle and messily slopped the stew into the bowls, "I know that, but that was a very long time ago."

Charlie grabbed his bowl and sat down at the table, "Just promise me you'll give him another chance?"

"I will." I switched hands that my bowl was in as I sat down, favoring my sore hand.

"Hurt yourself already?" Charlie said, his face lit up as he tried not to laugh.

"Just a sprain." I waved him off, "I've got a brace upstairs."

I was about to settle in for the night when I heard a light thud on my window. I looked out to see Jacob standing, half naked as always. I rolled my eyes and pulled open the window, "What do you want?" I asked loud enough for his wolf ears to hear me but not loud enough to wake Charlie.

"I need to talk to you." He looked up at me with a small smile.

"The days of me welcoming men into my room via window ended four years ago." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He nodded, seeming to understand, "Then let me in the front door."

I shook my head, "I'm not sneaking you into my house."

Jacob grumbled, "Then will you come down here? You are twenty-three you know, you can do what you want."

I sighed, "I'll be down in a moment." I walked down the stairs and outside as quietly as I could, although if Charlie found out he would probably die of excitement. All the more reason to be quiet.

The cold air bit at my legs as I left the comfort of the indoors. Jacob looked at me with a seriousness I hadn't seen in him before. It made feel terribly awkward so I tried to lighten the situation.

"And here I thought you had grown out of the half naked phase." I teased.

He looked at me with the same seriousness and he voice came out rough, "You are one to talk."

I looked down at myself, gasping and crossing my arms. I was in a white tank top with nothing underneath and short shorts. I could feel my entire body light with a deep blush. My shock must have snapped him out of his serious thoughts, because he laughed.

"It's good to see your blush again." He placed a tentative hand on my cheek and gently stroked it. "I can't say how many times I thought about never seeing you blush again."

"For someone so concerned with seeing me blush again, you sure have a funny way of showing it."

He pulled his hand away, "I thought you had become one of them. I couldn't bare it."

"So you moved to Canada?" I asked.

He ignored my question, "Why did you come back?"

I thought for a moment, "I guess we both have a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

He nodded slowly, "That's why I needed to see you tonight."

"I can't have this conversation now, with both of us half naked."

His eyes clouded over and he had to clear his throat, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'll meet you at our beach tomorrow after work. Is two okay?"

Jacob smiled, "It's a date."

Out of habit I was about to correct him that it wasn't a date. I wondered how many times I had done that to him over the years. Crushing his heart a little bit every time. I didn't know why I wanted to see him but the thought of it being a date didn't terrify me as much as it used to.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and headed back inside. I was tempted to turn around to see if he was still there as I opened the door but I knew what would be there and I wasn't sure I was ready to face that yet.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

I should be paying more attention to what Sophie, the owner of the diner, was telling me but all I could think about was last night with Jacob. And after all, it's not as though this was complicated cooking. I could do it in my sleep.

After I went back inside last night, it took me a long time to finally fall asleep. I kept weighing everything. What we had said, what hadn't been said, what I would say today. Part of me wanted to flat out tell Jacob that the last time I was here I was so focused on boys that I let it drive me away and I didn't want to do that again. I would just tell him that I didn't want to screw this up, so we just had to friends. Then I thought about the way he looked at me and I couldn't deny the way it made my stomach flip whenever I thought about it. It was a good flip.

It was nearly two when I stepped out of the kitchen to ask Sophie a question. "Bella? Bella Swan?" I immediately froze. After four years, that voice was still so distinguished. "Mike, honey, look who it is."

I turned to see exactly what I knew I would see. Mister and Misses Mike Newton in all their glory. Jessica wore a dress that looked like it belonged to a regular housewife at one point but now transformed into short hems and low neck. It was good to know that Jessica was still trying so desperately to be a center of attention. I took a sick joy in realizing that my boobs were bigger than hers now. It was a stupid girl thing, but I was instantly proud of my certain growth spurt.

"Jessica." I faked enthusiasm. "Mike, how are you lovebirds?"

Jessica grabbed Mike, yanking him to her, "We are amazing, barely get out of the house if you catch my drift." She winked at me, "Speaking of which, where is Edward? You guys were so hot and heavy in high school, still fireworks?"

I knew that she knew full well that we had split but I went with it, "We aren't together anymore."

She gave me a fake pout, "Oh isn't that too bad. I bet your glad you didn't rush into marriage now huh? Just goes to show that only the lucky few high school sweethearts make it." She kissed Mike.

I wanted to throw coffee down her pitiful cleavage and yell about how Mike had only eyes for me throughout most of high school and by the way he was looking me, he still had those feelings. Or was just enjoying my growth spurt.

"So what are you guys doing now?" I asked, choosing to ignore her.

"Mike is at the family store and I'm teaching at the school. Who would have thought, me as a teacher huh?" Jessica boasted.

"Wonders never cease." I mumbled, looking at the time. Right then Sophie walked out.

"Bella, you are welcome to go now." She smiled, "You are doing so amazingly. I will see you tomorrow."

I excused myself from Jessica and Mike, ripping off my apron and clocking out as quickly as I could. I made it to the beach in record time, for my truck at least. Jacob was already there but without a car, I assumed that he had run there but was thankfully completely clothed this time. It was beginning to rain so I pulled my rain jacket on before I got out of the truck.

Jacob ran to me, enveloping me in a hug. It was the first time that we had really touched in four years, me slapping him didn't count. I was immediately surrounded by his warmth. I knew that he was warm, but I had forgotten just how hot he was. The skin that was touching his felt as though it was on fire, but the skin exposed to the Washington weather seemed suddenly to be freezing.

He pulled away and smiled at me, that mega-watt smile that reminded me why I had considered him my sun at one point. "How was work?"

I instantly missed the warmth of his body and it took me a moment to register that he had spoken, "I ran into Jessica and Mike."

"Mike?" His smile faded, "Mike Newton?"

I didn't understand what I had said to make him so upset, "I don't know any other Mike's, so yeah it's Newton."

Jacob kicked at the dirt, which was quickly turning to mud, "That guy's a pansy."

I remembered how upset Jacob had gotten at the movie theatre. That seemed like years ago, it all seemed like years ago. "He and Jessica just got married."

Jacob's eyes flickered to mine, "Jessica is perfect for him. She has big enough balls for the two of them."

I couldn't help but laugh, but my mind was still on that night at the movie theatre. He had promised me that he wouldn't hurt me and then ignored me for weeks. I understood why he did it, wanting to protect me from the wolf inside him. But he had done it again, left me and this time I couldn't see why.

"Why didn't you call me?" I looked up at him, searching his eyes for the answer.

"Bella," Jacob sighed, "Walk with me?"

I nodded and we started to move down the beach, just like old time. The same but also different. As much as I wanted to deny that the last four years had happened, they did indeed happen. I suddenly realized that I knew nothing about this new version of Jacob, just as he knew nothing about this new version of me. When I left he cared so deeply for me and the thought that he might not care anymore scared me more than I liked to admit.

"You broke your promise again." I said in a whisper. I didn't know if he even cared about the promise he made so long ago.

Jacob stopped, "I know I did, but come on Bella, you aren't exactly an innocent party in all of this."

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You tell me that I am too important, you practically beg me to kiss you and then I wake up from my injuries to find that you still getting married and then not married but still together and then you leave together. Come on, Bella, tell me how that's fair."

I looked down, I was suddenly able to see things differently. Four years ago all I was worried about was Edward that I failed to realize how deeply I had cut him. "Jake... I... I never intended to hurt you. I told you a long time ago that I love you, and that hasn't changed."

Jacob looked at me seriously, "It wasn't enough back then, what makes it enough now?"

"It's not." I said and he instantly looked defeated, "Because I love the Jacob you were four years ago. I don't know who you are now and I can't care about someone who doesn't exist anymore. I am not the same girl either."

Jacob smiled at me, "Yeah what's with not wanting guys in your room anymore?" He teased.

I nudged him and laughed, "I'm not that kind of girl anymore."

He turned to me and looked at me with a smile, "So that's the plan now? Get to know each other?"

I nodded, "That's the plan."

We continued walking in a semi-awkward silence. Jacob was the first to speak, "So, how was college in Alaska?"

I launched into explaining where I had gone to school. I tried to make it sound more exciting than it was, but honestly, it just seemed like a bad dream. I felt like a zombie through all of it.

"Did you happen to make any friends while you were there?" Jacob teased.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, my new best friend is a fairy." I joked.

"I think all things supernatural flock to you." Jacob laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh, "What about you? Make any friends in Canada?"

Jacob sighed, "Not really. Lone wolves are kind of frowned upon, in any circle."

"So if you weren't making best friends with some hockey playing Canadians, what were you doing?"

"I had a cabin in the woods and kept to myself mostly." He looked awkwardly away from me, "Actually, where I was happened to be frequented by bloodsuckers."

I didn't need him to explain what had happened, "So you kept busy."

"I would be gone for months at a time, hunting them down. But I got lonely," He ran his hands through his hair, "I missed you a lot."

I leaned against him, "I missed you more than you know."

"It's kind of ironic that we both moved back at around the same time isn't it?" Jacob said quietly.

"It was meant to be." I teased.

"Yeah... meant to be." Jacob sounded distracted.

"Hey, Jake you in there?"

"Huh?" Jacob looked at me but was still in his own little world.

"You okay?"

Jacob cleared his throat, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. So tell me more about the fairies?"

I laughed and we continued walking, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. All I could think about was how glad I was that I was here with Jacob in this moment. I felt completely alive again. Jacob had woken me from my haze once again.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Bella has returned to Forks." Angela smiled at me via the webcam on my computer.

I propped my leg up on my chair and leaned against my knee. "I tell you what, I've barely been able to keep up with the nightlife."

Angela laughed, "But seriously, how are you liking being back?"

"It's been good." I said honestly, "Working at the diner has been really great, its nice to work in a no pressure kitchen. What about you? How's Portland?"

"It's been incredible." Angela gushed. "Have I shown you a picture of Tom?"

Tom was Angela's new boyfriend who I assumed had to be a greek god from the way she had gone on and on about his since they started dating. I was happy for her, I really was. "No, not yet."

Angela beamed, reaching for something behind her computer. She came back with a picture of her and I'm assuming Tom.

"Who's the guy?" A voice asked behind me. The sudden noise scared me, making me jump. I turned around to see it was Jacob, shirtless as ever.

"Jacob." I gasped, hand on my chest. "You scared me to death!" I threw a pen at him, which he of course dodged, laughing.

I heard Angela clear her throat from my computer, "Oh Angela, sorry. Jake you remember Angela right?"

Jacob walked over to the computer and waved still grinning ridiculously.

"Jacob?" Angela asked, "Jacob Black? Madly in love with Bella in high school, Jacob?"

I flushed wildly but Jacob took it in stride. "The very same."

"Well, you certainly grew up didn't you?" Angela bit her bottom lip.

"Well I hate to interrupt the thoroughly scarring conversation we are currently happening." I said loudly.

"Right." Jacob turned to me, "I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to go to a bonfire tonight. Everyone is excited to see you again."

"You should go Bella." Angela said excitedly. "I have to head to work soon anyways."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll meet you downstairs, Jake. Give me awhile to get dressed. You're welcome to the tv as always."

He nodded, then looked behind me at Angela, "It was nice to see you again."

"Oh, you too." Angela practically purred.

Jacob turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Angela's voice came out in a whisper, "Jesus, Bella. Has he always been so beautiful?"

"He is a bit beautiful huh?" I laughed.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Angela asked.

I blushed, "We're not... not really."

"Oh come on," She groaned, "He just admitted, unashamed by the way, that he was gaga over you in high school. That and the fact that he shows up at your house, naked."

I wondered briefly how many shades of red a face could turn, "He wasn't naked."

"Yeah and it's a shame." Angela giggled. "But seriously, what's stopping you?"

"Stopping me from what?"

Angela smirked, "You always were clueless when it came to Jacob weren't you?"

"We're getting to know each other." I said defensively.

"Well stop talking to me and get to know him. Or I will." She giggled and hung up her side of the web chat.

I stared at my closet for hours, trying to decide what to wear. I settled for my studded cut-off jean shorts and a tank top that showed a good inch of my stomach just when standing. With the fire and being in a house full of hot werewolves, I needed cooler clothes. I pulled my hair out of its braid, letting my long hair form loose waves.

Jacob was waiting on the couch but the tv wasn't turned on. I flushed red at the thought of him overhearing our conversation. "Ready to go?" I asked, grabbing my purse.

Jacob stood, looking me over for a long moment, "You look..."

"I have to take advantage of the warm weather while we have it."

"Only here a week and your getting pale already?" He teased, motioning to my stomach.

I tried in vain to pull the shirt down but it would just pop back up. "Are we leaving or no?"

Jacob laughed, "Let's go. You're driving though, I didn't bring a car."

"Figures." I rolled my eyes jokingly.

We rode to La Push in easy conversation. We had basically been inseparable since our talk. It had only been a few days but we had somehow found our way back into our easy relationship. I was nervous about seeing everyone again, making me swing my leg as we drove, hitting my key chain with my knee.

"You still have that?" Jacob's voice pulled me from my nerves.

"Still have what?"

He pointed to the little wooden wolf swinging from my key chain, the one he had made me a graduation present.

"Oh yeah, I still have the chain but after awhile it felt wrong to wear it. Since we weren't talking but it felt wrong not to keep it with me."

Jacob nodded, understanding as always.

"I sold the heart Edward had given me." I couldn't help but laugh, "Turns out it was a diamond. That's how I bought my computer."

Jacob laughed loud and long at that. It filled me with joy hearing him laughing so much. We pulled up to the house while Jacob continued laughing. I got out of the truck, shaking my head at Jacob when I was suddenly envoloped in a large hug.

"Shit, Bella!" Quil set me down to look at me, "You keep getting sexier and sexier. Look who grew into those awkward curves."

My face was instantly on fire but Jacob was instantly at my side, "He's just jealous cause he hasn't grown into his curves."

I burst out laughing and thankfully Quil joined it. I had forgotten how much fun they had down in La Push. The rest of the pack rushed to join us and for the next half an hour I was passed from person to person, each greeting me like the prodigal daughter.

I stopped at Emily, dumbfounded by the large rounding of her stomach, I rushed to give her a hug. "You look amazing!"

Emily smiled in her gentle way, "You should talk. Look at that tight stomach of yours. I'd kill for that."

Seth came along side me, drapping an arm around my shoulders, "If Jacob isn't.. uh... making you happy, come to me. I'll do ya right."

I slid out from his grasp, "Oh wow, and on that note." I laughed and turned back to Emily, "How far along are you?"

She rubbed her stomach, "Eight month. You have to meet Peter, he's my first. He's two now."

"I'd love to meet him." I smiled.

"I'm sure he's running around here somewhere." Emily looked at me happily, "I'm so glad you are back, Bella. Jacob has been so happy the last few days."

"We both have." I admitted.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jacob walked over to us.

"You of course." Emily teased, leaving us alone and headed off to find Peter possibly.

"She looks great huh?" Jacob smiled.

"Yeah," I was deep in thought, "So who else has procreated while I was gone?"

Jacob laughed at the way I phrased it, "Jared and Paul both have toddlers, not sure exact age but younger than Peter. Embry's girlfriend just found out she was pregnant."

"So why haven't you, Quil, and Seth joined in the action?"

"Seth is too young and Quil hasn't imprinted yet, so..."

"What about you?" I asked, "Have any plans to expand the pack?"

"Not tonight." He teased and ushered me into the house while I blushed furiously.

It wasn't yet time to get the fire started, so everyone was hanging around the house or in the yard. I saw a miniature version of Sam sitting on Billy's lap and I assumed it was Peter.

Peter saw me and looked confused for a moment before pointing at me and shouting, "Pale face!"

The entire house erupted in laughter and I couldn't help but laugh along with them. I walked closer to him and smiled, "You must be Peter."

His eyes were open wide, as though he had never seen something like me before, but he nodded.

"Hi, Peter. I'm a friend of Jacob." I said softly but he shook his head, "I'm not?"

"Nope!" He made a popping sound when he said the P. "Mine!"

He held out his arms for me to pick him up. I obeyed, propping him up on one hip. Billy laughed, "Son, I think Peter's stollen your girl."

Four years ago I would have protested profusely that I wasn't Jacob's girl, but tonight I didn't want to correct. What I did want was to talk to Jacob. We had some things we needed to figure out. All eyes were on me, and they looked like they were waiting for me to debate what Billy had said, but once they realized I wasn't planning on saying anything, they all burst into laughter

"Ow-side!" Peter called.

"Outside?" I asked, recieving a vigorous nod. "Alright, here we go!"

We walked outside to find Jacob hauling wood up for the fire. Funny, I hadn't noticed him leave. "Did you notice Uncle Jake leave?" I asked Peter.

He nodded of course, "Jake!"

Jacob looked up at us, hearing Peter say his name. He stood and smiled such a broad smile, I thought his face would crack. He ran over to us and tickled Peter.

"Peter just declaired that I was his." I joked.

"I heard." Jacob laughed, looking at me with such sincere eyes, "You look good like that."

"Like what?"

"With a kid on your hip."

I flushed, "Not tonight remember." I tried to tease to ease my embarrassment.

Jacob let out a small laugh but there was a look in his eyes that made me wonder if I had said something wrong. "Jake, I-"

I was cut off by someone calling in the woods. It was a matter of moments before every member of the pack was on the porch. Sam kissed Emily on the cheek and jumped over the railing and onto the grass.

"Alright, guys you know what to do." Sam called, phasing and running into the woods. He was followed closely by Paul and Embry, the others following shortly after.

"Every time." Jacob mumbled to himself but turned to me, "You need to stay here. Do you hear me? Call Charlie and give him whatever excuse you need to. Do not leave the res until one of us tells you to, okay?"

I set Peter down, worried. "Jacob, what's going on?"

Sam snarled at him at the edge of the woods, Jacob turned to me, "Vampires."

With that he phased right next to me and took off at lightning speed into the woods. A tug at my shorts, followed by a tiny voice, "Bell?"

I looked down at Peter, picking him up. He put his hands on each side of my face. "Jake oh-tay."

I kissed him on the forehead and looked at the trees, "I hope so, Peter. I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

Peter and I stood out there several minutes after everyone else had gone back inside. I stared at the trees, willing them to come back into view and say it was just a false alarm.

"Bella, come inside or you'll miss dinner." Emily's voice sounded from the porch.

"Food!" Peter jumped excitedly and I nearly dropped him.

I smiled at him and turned us around to meet Emily on the stairs. I set Peter down and ushered him inside, but Emily stayed out on the porch. Once I saw that Peter was safely inside, I moved back outside. Emily leaned against the railing, rubbing her stomach absently.

Emily didn't look at me but spoke anyways, "It's different this time, isn't it?"

"What is?" I asked.

"Everything. You, Jacob, you and Jacob. You're worried about him." She looked at me with a smile, "It doesn't take wolf senses to know that."

"It's just..." I didn't know how to say it, "I've spent four years waiting to make things right with him and things were finally good between us... I don't want anything to happen to him. I don't know what I'd do."

Emily let out a small laugh, wrapping her arm around me, "Welcome to the Wolf Girl pack. That twisting feeling in the pit of your stomach? That's how you know you're part of the pack. One good way to fix it?"

I looked at her, waiting for the answer. She giggled, "Food. Come on inside."

I followed her in and was surprised to see everyone going about their business. With so many bodies inside one home, everyone piled in where they could fit. Although I couldn't help but think how full it would have been if the guys were indeed here. Emily handed me a plate of food, though I was positive I had never been so not hungry in my entire life. I sat on the couch, picking at my food until Peter came along and I shared my meal with him until it was mostly done.

The sun had began to set, but with vampires in the woods, we didn't really want to light a signal leading them straight to us, so the bonfire remained unlit. The Elders headed out shortly after the sun set. I was getting antsy, it had been two hours since they left. I had been in my own little world so long that I didn't notice Peter falling asleep in my lap.

Billy rolled over to me with a smile, "He has taken quite the shining to you, hasn't he?"

I gently stroked his little forehead, trying not to wake him, "He is a beautiful boy."

"That he is." Billy smiled, "Like a grandson to me."

"He's gonna be a great big brother."

"He'll give anyone who gives his sister any issues a beating." Billy laughed.

I looked up a Billy, "Emily's having a girl?"

BIlly laughed, "Don't tell, it's supposed to be a secret, but Peter here accidentally told me."

"Oh that is just beautiful." I couldn't help but smile despite myself.

"How about you, any plans on children?" Billy asked, the question was innocent enough but I could see in his eyes that it had a deeper meaning.

It was a question that I wasn't sure I had the answer to. When I was with Edward I had been so quick to give up the thought of children just to be with him, but seeing Peter and how beautiful Emily looked, I didn't know how to answer it properly. "I think kids would be great, but no plans so far."

Billy nodded, understanding. I briefly wondered if he would pass the message on to Charlie. Though I was certain Charlie would be beside himself with joy. "When will they get back?" I asked.

Billy sighed, "I'm not sure, but you are welcome to stay the night here. Jacob wouldn't want you to leave until their back."

I nodded, "I think I'll stay then. Thanks, Billy."

"You are like a daughter to me." Billy said with a small smile, "Always have, always will."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek when Emily came up.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt but I need to get Peter and myself home. Bella do you need a ride?"

"No I think I'll stay here until Jacob gets back."

Emily smiled and I knew she hadn't expected anything different. I bundled Peter in my arms, careful not to wake him and followed Emily to her car. Once he was all settled in Emily turned to me, "Thanks for being so patient with Peter tonight."

I waved her off, "He is amazing, no need to apologize."

She smiled, "Hang in there. They'll be back soon."

We said our goodbyes and I watched as they drove away into the dark. I headed back inside, realizing that somehow everyone else had slipped out before I noticed. Billy came into the living room with a pillow and blanket. "You can sleep in Jacob's room if you want."

I shook my head, "No, I'm okay on the couch." I grabbed the blanket and pillow, throwing them onto the couch.

"Goodnight, Bella." Billy smiled and headed to bed.

I got settled into the couch, shocked at how comfortable it was. I lay there for a long time, just listening to the sounds of the house. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I was able to drift off into sleep.

"Billy!" a voice sounded in the night, ripping me out of my deep sleep. "Wake up! Jacob's hurt!"

Those words registered in my system and I jolted off of the couch. The back door was wide open and there was movement in the back of the house. Embry came in last, sliding the door shut. He was the first one to notice me there.

"He's in his room." Without another word, I followed him back to Jacob's bedroom.

"Bella, you shouldn't be in here." Sam said sternly, leaning over Jacob.

I looked to Jacob and my stomach turned. He was asleep but obviously still in pain, he kept groaning and his skin was covered in a thick sweat. It reminded me all to clearly about the last time we were in a similar situation. The day he did all his re-breaking at once. "What's wrong with him?"

"Come out into the living room and we'll explain it to you." Billy said from next to me, "Jacob really needs his sleep."

"I'm not leaving." I said simply.

"Just for a moment, so I can tell you what happened." Billy said gently.

I reluctantly agreed and followed Billy out. The rest of the pack had already gathered around like always. "Is someone going to tell me what happened?" I felt light headed but refused to sit while Jacob was in such obvious pain.

"We ran into a clan of bloodsuckers." Paul started, "We figured since there was only five of them we should have them outnumbered pretty quickly, but they were smart. Right away one of the females got ahold of Jacob, slashed open his leg pretty bad. But you know Jacob, he just kept going. That was before sunset. We chased them all night, up through Alaska and nearly to Canada and back. When we finally caught the last one we realized that Jacob wasn't doing too well. He collapsed and it was pretty soon after that we saw the scratch on his leg."

It was the first time I looked out the window, and sure enough morning was coming quickly. I waited for him to continue but he paused and I didn't like it, "But you guys heal quickly, he should have been fine. Right?"

Paul looked at me with a face I didn't like, "It's not healing, and on top of that, it's preventing all of his other wounds from healing."

"Other wounds?"

"He broke his arm in a few places."

"So the fever is from the infection?"

Everyone nodded, "How do we fix it?"

No one would look at me, so I turned to Billy, hoping at least he might have an answer. He looked at me and shook his head. "This has never happened before. We don't know what's wrong."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been five days since Jacob had returned days that felt like five years. Never in my life had time dragged by so slowly. I hadn't slept since that night and it was beginning to get to me. I was still putting in eight hours a day at the diner, I was doing anything I could for Billy, and all my spare time was spent sitting next to Jacob's bed. I knew it was ridiculous, but I had no choice. I had to be somehow helping at all times, or I felt restless and useless. Keeping busy helped.

I pulled up to Newton's store. I didn't want to be there, but Billy needed some things and I promised I would pick it up. It wasn't long after walking in when Mike came swarming over.

"Bella." He greeted me with a smile that my sleep deprived mind couldn't seem to reciprocate.

"Mike, hey. I'm here to pick up the order for Billy Black."

It took him a moment to register what I said, "Oh right, his kid is sick or something right?"

"His name is Jacob and yes, he's very sick." I was positive I looked as delirious as I sounded.

Mike got the hint, "Let me go get it."

I waited at the register for Mike to return with the large box, "This is pretty heavy, do you need help outside?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I pulled out my wallet. "How much will it be?"

"Billy just has us charge it to his card normally."

"Well, this isn't a normal situation. How much is it?"

"Umm... one thirty-two seventy six." Mike looked at me awkwardly.

I handed him a hundred and forty dollars cash, "Keep the change." I grabbed the box and made my way back to my car. I pulled out my list and looked at what else needed to be done.

Sophie had given me the day off, so I was trying to get a lot done. I put the truck in gear and headed back to Charlie's house long enough to grab the weeks worth of meals I had prepared this morning.

I was halfway to the kitchen before Charlie caught me, "Bells, geez, how long have you been home?"

"Only about two minutes." I pulled several casserole dishes out of the fridge. "I made some stuff for you too."

Charlie huffed, running his hands through his hair, "You gotta slow down and relax a minute or you'll run out of steam."

"I have to be there, Dad. I just have to be." I started stacking everything into a box.

"I understand that Bells, I do. I just want you to take care of yourself too."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be okay."

"I stopped by Billy's today." Charlie smiled at me, "He couldn't stop raving about how great you have been. He said he couldn't do it without you."

"I just have to help." It was all I could say.

"I know, Bells." He gave me a quick hug, "Let me take this out to the truck for you."

I drove to La Push, thinking for the millionth time how much more convenient it would be if my truck had enough power to go just a little bit over the speed limit. There were several cars in front of house, indicating that everyone was probably here. Jared came out to greet me.

"Will you grab the box in the back? It's Billy's order from Newton's." I instructed him, grabbing the box of food.

"Sure thing." Jared lifted it as if it weighed no more than a slice of bread and followed me into the house.

As I suspected it was alive with activity. I peeked in the living room to see what everyone was up to. Embry and his girlfriend, Sara, were passing around pictures and I could only assume that they were ultrasound pictures. It was still so strange to me that everyone's life was still going as if nothing had changed and it was all I could do to have time for regular things like eating or showering.

Jared set the box down on the counter and headed back into the living room. I set my box down, but instead of heading into the living room, I headed back to Jacob's room to see how he was doing. I was shocked to see my rocking chair sitting next to Jacob's bed.

"Charlie figured you'd be tired of sitting on the floor so he brought this over this morning." Billy said from behind me.

I made a mental note to thank Charlie for doing this for me, as I tried to keep from crying. "How's he doing today, Billy?"

Billy sighed, "No change."

I sighed, "I think I'll sit in here with him for awhile if you don't mind. I brought you the order from Newton's and some food for when I'm not here to cook. There's instructions on everything."

"You are too good to me, Bella. How much was the Newton's order?"

I waved him off as I settled into my rocking chair, "I took care of it."

Billy sighed, knowing better than to argue with me and turned to leave.

I sat just watching Jacob fitfully sleep for a few hours before the door flew open. I laughed seeing that it was Peter. "Bell! Show wif me!"

I raised my eyebrows, not understanding what he was trying to say to me. Seth peeked his head in, "We're watching tv, come join us. It'll be good for you."

Peter put his hands on his hips, stomping a foot, "Good Bell."

Seth laughed, "What he said."

"I'll be out in a moment." I smiled, looking back to Jacob for a moment.

"He'll be okay." Emily's soft voice said from the doorway.

I didn't look up, "How do you know that?"

"He has to be. He's gone his whole life waiting for you to answer him, he won't leave without it. You do have an answer for him don't you?"

I nodded slowly and sighed, "Yeah, I do."

"Bella! It's starting!" Seth called, startling me.

I squeezed Jacob's hand and walked back out to the living room. Seth patted the empty space next to him, encouraging me to join them. I thought about what Jacob had said all those years ago, about how being with him would be as easy as breathing. I finally started to understand what he meant. I fit into his life perfectly, becoming part of the pack almost instantly. I didn't have to worry about being eaten or accidentally hurting myself and throwing the whole family into a wild rage. Being a part of this life was so easy and uncomplicated. "What are we watching tonight?"

"Not what I wanted to watch, that's for sure." Jared grumbled.

I laughed, "So what is it?"

Embry smiled, "It's a show about these random people all over the world that suddenly get super powers."

I had to agree with Jared, it didn't sound all that exciting, but I watched anyways. As we went through the episode, Embry told me what powers each person had.

"Oh and she can't die." Embry said pointing to the girl in the screen.

I couldn't help but laugh, "She can't die?" I looked at the girl he was talking about, the one that was currently very much so dead, laying out on a morticians table.

Embry rolled his eyes, "Just watch."

I watched as the mortician pulled a large piece of wood out of the girls neck and moments later she came back to life. "How does that work?" I couldn't help but question.

"See, if she cut off a toe or broke her neck, she could just grow it back or pop it back into place. But the wood was still wedged in her skull, keeping her bodies ability to heal itself until it was out."

I stopped short, "Say that again."

Embry looked confused but repeated himself, "Well if she broke her neck-"

"No, the last part." I insisted.

"The wood blocked her healing powers."

I looked at Billy, hoping he had the same thought I had, his eyes lit up, "I think you're on to something, Bella."

We both made our way quickly to Jacob's room, the others following closely.

"What did I say?" Embry asked, clearly confused.

I kneeled in front of Jacob's bed, lifting the blanket up enough to reveal his bandages. "You say she scratched him right?"

Paul nodded, "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

Billy began unwrapping the bandages, revealing the infected flesh bellow it. The four slashes barely visible in the gore. The flesh was swollen and a disgusting yellowish green.

"What if a finger nail got lodged in the wound. The piece of vampire inside of him could be poisoning him and blocking his ability to heal until it is removed." I explained.

"Just like the girl in the show." Paul nodded with understanding.

"Bella, get some pliers and make sure they are sterilized and get me some clean towels and bandages."

I rushed to get what he needed and returned in moments with what he needed. Sam was kneeled in front of Jacob with grim determination. "You guys will probably want to leave."

Everyone nodded and slowly filed out, but I stayed put. "Bella, you're not going to want to see this." Sam said.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm not leaving."

Sam went to work, opening the wounds and searching for any foreign object. Each time the pliers punctures the wounds a fresh wave of puss and blood erupted out and streamed down his leg. I nearly threw up many times but I couldn't bring myself to leave.

I was beginning to loose hope in our mission after going at it for half an hour. It shouldn't have been so hard but we were looking for something as small as a chip of nail in the marred flesh of Jacob's thigh. I leaned against the wall, letting disappointment rush over me.

"I think I found something." Sam said in an excited whisper. His hands began to move frantically, using as much precision as possible to extract whatever it was he had found. I leaned in close, ignoring my nausea, trying to see what it was.

Sure enough, Sam pulled out a small sliver of a finger nail that had imbedded deeply into his skin. Within moments, Jacob seemed to still. For the last few days, he had slept fitfully, breathing heavily with his closed eyes furrowed in pain but suddenly he stopped. His breathing had evened out and his eyes relaxed.

Billy's eyes teared up, "Thank you, Bella."

I stood there in shock and awe that I had been right. I willed Jacob to wake up but I knew deep down that after such a sickness he wouldn't be up and bounding around for awhile.

"He should start to heal now." Sam set to work wrapping his leg in clean bandages. Once it was done, he took the bloodies towels and the pliers and headed out.

Billy looked at me with a broad smile, "Once again I am in your debt."

"As long as he is okay, I'll let this one go for free." I teased, feeling a giddy joy fill my system.

Billy and I stayed with Jacob for a long time, both waiting for his eyes to pop open. I tried to satisfy myself with the knowledge that his fever was going down but it still wasn't enough. Billy headed to bed once the pack headed home, but I couldn't leave him, not when he could wake up at any moment.

It had been dark for a few hours before I finally gave up, crawling into bed next to him as I had thought about doing several times. Now that I knew he was going to okay it was like my body finally kicked into gear again and I instantly felt more tired than I have ever been in my entire life. I fell asleep quickly with his warm body next to mine, more comfortable than I had been in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke the next morning with a start. It took me a moment to realize where I was and what had woken me. I took stock of my surroundings and realized that I was in Jacob's room, his bed to be precise. I looked to Jacob to see if there was any developments but he was still sleeping soundly. I turned to look at the source of the noise, Quil.

He looked at me with smirk, "Morning, Bella. Sleep well?"

I noticed his phone in his hands and realized that what had woken me was the sound of a camera taking a picture. "Quil, why are you taking pictures of me sleeping?"

He continued to smirk, "No reason."

I rolled my eyes and eased out of bed. "What time is it?"

He looked at his phone, "Just after seven."

I looked at him in a panic, "How much after seven?"

"Twelve minutes." Quil answered.

"Damn." I catapulted out of bed.

"Woah, where's the fire?" Quil laughed.

"I have to be at the diner in forty-five minutes and it takes twenty to get there from here." I explained, trying to remember where I put my purse.

"You also need to shower." Quil laughed.

"What?" I snapped.

"You look like you haven't showered in a week." Quil said gently.

"That's cause I haven't" I growled, "I've been trying to keep you all fed. I don't have time for this."

"You can shower here." Quil offered.

"I'm going to have to." I moved past him to go tell Billy I was going to use his shower.

"And you might need a change of clothes." Quil called after me.

I looked down to see the product of my baking spree yesterday morning splattered all over my shirt. I felt like crying, I definitely didn't have time to go home and change as well. "I'll figure something out. Billy I'm using your shower, I hope that's okay." I yelled, figuring he would be somewhere in the house.

"Knock yourself out." I heard the reply and marched straight to the shower.

The water was blessedly warm but I didn't have time to enjoy it. I scrubbed myself down quickly, only stopping long enough to inhale the smell of Jacob's shampoo. It smelt like him. It bothered me that he hadn't woken up yet, but I wouldn't let myself think about it. I rinsed off and shut off the water, trying to figure out what in the world I was going to wear. I pulled on my jeans and tank top since they were relatively clean but my shirt that I wore over the tank top was filthy.

I headed out of the shower and to the laundry room, finding the basket of Jacob's folded laundry. I pulled out a dark grey T-shirt and slipped it on. It was massive on me, I never truly realized just how massive Jacob was. The neck hole itself was large enough to dip slightly below my shoulder. I tied the bottom in a knot at my hip to make it seem not so gigantic. I was grateful that as a cook my dress code was pretty lenient.

I walked into the living room only to hear the same noise that had woken me. I glared at Quil, "Would you knock it off?"

Quil laughed, putting his phone away in his pocket, "Take it easy."

I grabbed my purse, I couldn't help but laugh despite how upset I was, "I'm heading out now. I'll be back around five. If Jacob wakes up, call me."

I walked into the diner only a few minutes late. There was already quite the breakfast crowd. Sophie peeked around to see who it was, "Bella, everything okay?"

I headed straight for the kitchen, "Yeah everything is okay. I overslept." I pulled on my apron.

"Bella Swan sleeps?" Sophie raised her eyebrow, "And showers."

"I'm sorry about everything the last week."

Sophie waved me off, "I understand. I just want to make sure you are okay. You look like your doing better. How is Jacob?"

"He's coming around." It was the truth but somehow it didn't seem like it was. He was still passed out in his room.

Sophie squeezed my shoulder, "I'm glad."

I got to work, throwing myself into my cooking as I had been the last few days. It was hard to think anything but Jacob sick in bed. I checked my phone between meals to see if one of the pack members had tried to contact me but there was nothing.

By noon I was going crazy so during a lull I pulled out my phone and dialed the Black's home phone.

"Billy here."

"Hey, it's Bella, I-"

Billy cut me off, "I'm sorry Bella, there's no change."

I sighed, "Thanks."

"I'll let you know if there's any change."

I thanked him again and hung up. The waiter brought me another round of orders and I set to work trying to complete them. I was glad, for the hundredth time this week, that the recipes here were easy enough that they didn't take much brain power.

I was constantly watching the clock, urging it to hit four o'clock. I knew it would be at least four thirty by the time I got back to Jacob's house. The time seemed to slow to a stop shortly after two o'clock.

"Yo, Bella. Customer wants steak." The waiter said, reading off his receipt, "Said to make it hard as stone. He very specifically wanted me to tell you that he likes his meat hard as stone."

I was quickly loosing my patience, "So he's a pervert?"

"I don't know, but he seemed to think it was hilarious, like some kind of joke. You got some inside joke with a boyfriend?" The waiter asked.

"I don't have a-" I paused, piecing it together, "Jacob." I said breathlessly.

I ran out of the kitchen, stopping short when I saw a familiar head of hair. "Jake!"

He turned around and smiled at me, that was all I needed. I didn't care who was here and what they would think, all that mattered was that Jacob was here and he was awake. I ran into his arms at full speed, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Woah there killer." Jacob laughed, "Still healing here."

I pulled back, flushing violently at my hasty reaction, "Sorry." I mumbled.

He laughed again, gently lifting my chin to look at him, "Never apologize for that."

I gave him a broad smile, reveling in the feeling of smiling again, "I was so worried about you." It took everything in me not to cry.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." He pulled me into a hug, burying his face in my hair and inhaling deeply. He pulled back suddenly, "You smell different."

I blushed crimson, "I had to shower at your house this morning, so I kind of used your shampoo."

Jacob let out a small laugh, "So that explains the pictures on my phone."

I didn't need to ask what he was talking about, "I'm gonna kill Quil.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Something flashed in his eyes.

"It's been a long week."

"Okay, I'll ask about that later." Jacob grinned, "How did you guys heal me?"

"Didn't your dad tell you?" I couldn't help but ask.

Jacob looked down, obviously flustered at how to answer, "I didn't ask."

"You didn't ask?" I was confused.

"I had to see you." Jacob insisted.

"So you ran out of the house right after being deathly ill for nearly a week?" I was incredulous. Now that I really looked at him I saw that he was still covered in a light layer of sweat and was wearing a hoodie and jeans. I had seen him in only shorts during a winter storm, he must still be pretty sick for him to be wearing so much clothing. "Oh, Jake, you should still be in bed."

"I had to see you." He repeated.

I lead him over to a seat, "Still, they'll be worried once they see you missing."

Jacob laughed, "I think they'll know where I am."

"I should get you something to eat." I said, standing back up, "Then you need to get back home."

"When will you get off? I'll go back with you then."

I sighed, "I'm off at four. At least call your dad."

I turned to walk back to the kitchen when Jacob gently grabbed my elbow. I turned back around to look at him, "It's so good to see your face."

I smiled, "You have no idea how glad I am to see yours."

We both smiled at each other and I headed back to the kitchen. I got to work making him a stew but it was so hard to stay in the back when I knew that Jacob was just feet away.

"Isabella Swan?" Sophie came in, with hands on her hips.

"Sophie? What's wrong?" I stopped stirring the stew.

"That's Jacob?" Sophie gaped.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, that's Jacob."

"Oh my god." Sophie giggled, "And the way he looks at you... Oh I'm swooning just thinking about it."

I blushed, "I am lucky to have him as a friend."

"I wish I was so lucky." Sophie giggled and headed back out.

I poured the stew and brought it out to Jacob. He was looking out the window, despite Sophie's obvious attempts to catch his attention. When I walked out he smiled at me, though I could tell he was still feeling badly.

"Thanks, Bells." He beamed a large smile at me, inhaling it quickly. "I think there's something wrong with your boss."

I looked over to see her awkwardly bending to show off her cleavage. I couldn't help but laugh, "We better get you out of her before she makes you her baby daddy."

Jacob laughed with a sparkle in his eyes, "Not tonight remember?"

I laughed, "I'll be off in about forty-five minutes. If you need anything let the waiter know." I looked back at Sophie, "And stay away from her."

Three customers and forty-five minutes later, Jacob and I were in my truck on our way back to his house. It felt so good to have him back that I felt like screaming. I couldn't stop smiling, no matter how hard I tried. He grabbed my hand and held it steadily in his hand.

We were about to pull in front of his house when he squeezed my hand, drawing my attention to him, "The other night, I had the feeling that you wanted to say something to me."

I flushed, putting the truck into park, "I did want to talk. I mean," I turned to face him fully, "I do want to talk. But right now we really need to talk to your family."

The entire pack came flooding out of the house, making it impossible for us to finish our conversation. "Later?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded, though I wasn't sure I was completely ready for that conversation, "Later."

The pack had the truck surrounded and amidst a mound of questions, angry remarks and jokes, we all headed into the house. I instantly missed my hand in Jacob's and when I found Jacob's face, I could tell that he was thinking the same thing. I briefly wondered how long it would be before we had a moment to ourselves. We had a lot to talk about.


	9. Chapter 9

We all gathered around in the living room around Jacob. I was glad that Sam had insisted that Jacob sit down, I could tell that he was still week. After looking after him for the last five days, it felt weird not to be able be near him, but I settled for being a few feet away. I didn't understand my sudden need to never leave his side, but then I reminded myself that I had nearly lost him. I silently thanked whatever gods were listening that he was alive.

"When did you wake up?" Sam asked roughly, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was worried.

"Around one," Jacob answered, "I didn't look at the time the moment I woke up."

"How are you feeling?" Billy asked the question I desperately needed to know.

"Tired." Jacob laughed lightly but I could tell that he was exhausted. He had strained himself in coming to see me.

"Let's check on your leg." Sam said and Jacob obeyed, pulled up his pant leg to reveal the bandage.

I openly gasped when I saw the wound. Twelve hours ago it looked like something out of a horror movie, ragged flesh everywhere, but now it just looked like really bad scrape. The skin had sewn itself back together so it didn't look nearly as bad and the discoloring from the infection was gone. I knew about their healing but I had never really seen it so visibly in action before. Jacob looked up at me and smiled, clearly pleased that he had impressed me.

Sam stood back up, wrapping his arm around Emily, "Well, looks like you'll be fine in a day or so, thanks to Bella."

I was amazed at how quickly the tension in the room eased. Jacob looked to me, "What did you do?"

I flushed, "It wasn't all me really." I launched into the story about how we were inspired by the tv show and how we found the sliver of nail lodged in his skin. I tried to suggest that it wasn't just me, but no one would have it. For whatever reason they were making me out to be the hero of the day.

Paul laughed, "Bella's made us enough food to feed us for a month at least. Honestly, I don't think she's stopped cooking since you got hurt."

"She had this house more organized than I think it's ever been." Billy smiled.

Emily wrapped her arms around me as everyone else commented on something great I had done that week, "You make a good Wolf Girl." She whispered with a broad smile.

Jacob beamed at me, "I guess I owe you one."

"Don't worry, I'm already thinking of ways to make you pay up." I laughed.

The pack laughed and just like that, things were back to normal. Almost. Things had changed between Jacob and I in the last week. This newness was palpable, something connecting us together in a way that was never there before. While he was asleep I hated to be away from him but now that he was awake I could see that he felt the same and in a way, that intensified everything.

"I think I'm going to go rest." Jacob announced suddenly but no one in the pack debated it. As Jacob stood, everyone went about their business bustling about the house. He nodded his head, silently motioning for me to join him. No one noticed as we walked to his room, either that or no one commented.

I followed him in and he shut the door behind me. I stood awkwardly as Jacob sat down on his bed gently, only further proving that he was still sick. He looked at the rocking chair, "You've been here a lot lately, huh?"

"Nearly sixteen hours a day. Charlie brought this for me so I would have somewhere to sit." I sat down in it, getting comfortable.

"You've helped out a lot around here." He smiled, "I don't know how to thank you."

"You're alive, that's all that matters." I was shocked at how the simple two foot distance between us felt like miles. "You should lay down. Do you need anything? A drink, some food?"

Jacob laughed, "I'm better now, you don't have to feel like you have to take care of me."

"Let me nurture you, damn it." I joked, but it was the truth. I felt restless not helping somehow.

He sat there, just looking in my eyes. I felt as though I should say something, but I didn't know where to start. I knew what I felt, but I didn't understand why I felt the way I did. All I knew was that I couldn't stand another day without hearing his voice. With Edward it was like I was addicted, dragged under and helpless to free myself but with Jacob it was like the most natural thing in the world. It was free and strong and natural, like we were meant for this our whole lives. Jacob had been right four years ago, being with him was as easy as breathing.

"Jacob, I..." I started but didn't know how to properly voice what I was feeling.

Jacob laid down, for comfort or because he still wasn't feeling well, I wasn't sure. He looked at me with a reverent smile, "Come here."

"But I need-" He cut me off.

"Bells, I've been waiting nearly six years for this conversation, it can wait a little while longer. Just come rest with me."

The sincerity in his eyes pulled at my heartstrings and I silently gave in, crawling in next to him. Instinctively I rested my head in the crook of his shoulder, splaying my hand across his chest. His heartbeat pounded loudly in my ears and I couldn't remember ever hearing such a beautiful sound.

"Is this okay?" I asked in a small voice.

I could hear the smile in his words, "It's perfect. I just need to rest a moment." He reached for the radio on the nightstand and it started playing a slow beautiful melody. We both laid there, unmoving, until drowsiness settled deep in my bones, making my whole body feel full, warm and utterly content.

I woke up slowly, stretching my arms out, completely comfortable. Jacob was no longer laying next to me but from the way the sunlight was still blazing in the sky, I guessed that we had only slept for an hour or so. I heard a noise in the kitchen so I slowly made my way out of Jacob's bedroom.

I found him busying himself with a large duffel bag, "Planning an escape?"

He looked up and smiled at me, "An escape for two. Just for a little while. How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly." I smiled, "Although you are the one that should be resting."

He laughed, "I'm feel much better after that. You ready to go?"

I agreed, not sure where he was planning on taking us. We piled into his car and he drove us further and further into the woods, neither of us speaking, just comfortable with silence. Finally he pulled onto what looked like a driveway and sure enough it led to a small wooden cabin tucked in the mountains. We were still within the limits of the reservation but it would be a good twenty minutes away from Billy's in my slow truck. Jacob's car made it in less than ten.

"Who's house is this?" I asked as we got out of the cabin.

"No one's as of right now." Jacob said, grabbing the bag out of the trunk.

"Why are we here then?" I couldn't help my curiosity.

"I've been thinking about moving here." Jacob said honestly.

"Why not stay with your dad?" I asked.

"You're thinking about getting your own place, too." Jacob laughed, "I've grown quite accustomed to living on my own."

I nodded understanding, "Can I see inside?"

Jacob beamed with pride, "Sure thing." He led me up the house and opened the door for me. "I've got a list a mile long of what needs to be done to the place and also things that I'd like to do for fun."

Maybe it was Jacob's enthusiasm but the cabin, though old and dilapidated, seemed full of promise. It was dusty and there was no electricity from what I could see, but I instantly loved it. "What would you do to change it?"

"Well, I'll have to get the reservation to start pumping water and power to it, that would be the first step. It needs new windows and the roof is a little leaky. I've got this crazy idea to demo the two bedrooms and make it into a master bedroom and add an addition for added space." He looked like a kid in a candy store.

I giggled, "So what's keeping you from moving here?"

"I think I've been waiting for your seal of approval." Jacob's honesty was shocking but welcome.

"Well if you expect me to do any sort of cooking here, I'll need a decent oven." I teased.

"I don't just want you to come over here and cook for me, and you know it." Jacob admitted and I knew that it was time for us to have that conversation.

Jacob seemed to sense that as well, pulling out a blanket for us to sit on. He looked at me seriously. "Bella, I need you to know that getting to know who you are now hasn't altered my feelings for you in the least. If anything it has made me feel them even more intensely. I am in love with you, just as I have always been."

He was waiting for me to say something, but I didn't really know how to start. So I buckled down and just went for the truth, I couldn't beat around the bush with this, "Jacob Black, I love you. I have since the mud pies and for all of my life that love could be sated by your friendship. But when I came back to Forks this time, something was different. I didn't even notice it until Emily mentioned it, but she was right. We are different this time. This time your friendship isn't enough. The thought of loosing you while you were sick made it painfully clear. Jake," I leaned over and grasped his hand in mine, "I can't live another day without your love in my life. I couldn't bare it. You once told me that being with you would be easy as breathing, but it's more than that. Being with you IS like breathing. I love you, Jake, and I can't spend another day denying that. I can't even-"

Jacob had enough of my speech, pulling me to him in one swift movement and fused our lips together. Our first kiss was unwanted, our second kiss was a desperate plea for him to stay alive, and this kiss... this kiss was perfection. It was love. It bound us together in way I had never experienced. It was wonderful and I never wanted it to end.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob had enough of my speech, pulling me to him in one swift movement and fused our lips together. Our first kiss was unwanted, our second kiss was a desperate plea for him to stay alive, and this kiss... this kiss was perfection. It was love. It bound us together in way I had never experienced, It was wonderful and I never wanted it to end.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, lips locked together neither seeking dominance, just the feel of the others lips. Our arms clutched tightly to one another, not wanting to be the first to unlock our embrace. When the need for air finally became too much, we reluctantly pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes and not saying anything. Just looking at him I knew that we had just tied ourselves to one another permanently. I knew in that moment that there was nothing in this world I would ever want more than this.

That was when it finally hit me. I didn't even bother to hide the wonder on my face, "Did we just?"

A smile that was brighter, wider, and more full of love than I had ever seen in my life crossed Jacob's face as he nodded. He ran a hand through the ends of my hair, even such a seemingly inconsequential touch flooded love into me. He looked as though he was about to cry and that was when I realized that I was on the verge of tears as well.

"You finally imprinted." I said in such a small whisper I couldn't even be sure I had said it out loud.

Jacob gave me a small laugh, still beaming at me, "Took long enough."

I placed a hand on his cheek, returning his bright smile, "All that matters is that it did happen." I ran a hand through his hair, watching his eyelids droop from the comfort of my touch, "I love you, Jake."

His eyes popped open and he gave me a lopsided grin, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that. I love you so much, Bells."

I smirked, scooting closer to him, "I love you." I kissed his forehead, "I love you." his nose, "I love you." his lips, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying it. I can't believe it's taken me this long."

"I told you I'd never stop waiting." Jacob smiled.

We stayed in the cabin simply enjoying being in the others embrace until the light began to fade. I knew that we would be expected for dinner but I hated the thought of no longer being in his embrace. Regretfully we packed up our things and drove back to Billy's house. It didn't surprise me at all to see every car parked in front of the house. Jacob wasn't sick anymore which called for a big celebration for the pack.

"When should we tell them?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

Jacob beamed, squeezing my hand, "They'll know the next time I phase so we might as well tell them now."

"But this is a party for you, I don't want to stand in the way of the attention you deserve."

Jacob laughed, the sound warming my soul, "I've had enough attention to last me a lifetime and I want them to know. I don't think I can go another moment without shouting it from the rooftops. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

I knew he was right. "So how should we tease them?" I joked.

Jacob laughed, "I love the way you think."

We formulated a simple plan and walked toward the house, stopping to greet the few people who were outside before heading into the house. The house was packed with all the family members and pack members gathered around.

"Jake a-lake!" I heard Peter yell amidst the crowd. I laughed as he ran straight for Jacob and hugged his leg, "No seeping Jake." Peter scolding Jacob making me laugh.

"Yeah no more sleeping, Jake." I laughed.

Peter noticed me for the first time, "Bell!" He held his arms open for me to pick him up, which I did instantly. I placed him on my hip as always, kissing his chubby cheek. "Jake ot-ay!" He announced happily.

"I know." I smiled happily.

Billy rolled over to us, "You guys slipped out while I was gone."

"I wanted to show Bella the cabin." Jacob said simply, but it was apparently a bigger deal than Jacob had lead on because everyone turned to listen in on the conversation.

"What did you think?" Sam asked with more than just mere curiosity.

I remembered what Jacob had said in the car, to tell them how much I liked it, "It's beautiful, but I told him there was no way I could live there unless there was a good kitchen."

The entire house erupted into cheers of joy as they understood what I was saying. I made a note to ask Jacob why it was such a big deal about showing me the house later, but obviously to them it meant that we had imprinted.

I was quickly enveloped in hugs with so many different people that I couldn't be sure who was who. Peter, still propped up on my hip was giggling and clapping with joy. I felt a hand clasp together with mine and I didn't have to look to see who it was, somehow my body just knew it was Jacob. When I did look over Jacob pulled me in for a kiss that seemed longer than appropriate but only caused another round of cheers.

Sam clapped a hand on Jacob's shoulder after we pulled apart, laughing deeply, "We'll start construction tomorrow." He motioned to Peter and I passed him off.

"Construction," I felt confused, "On the house?"

Jared laughed, "Leave it Jacob to not explain everything."

Jacob growled, "And I'd still like to be the one to explain it all to her myself. We just ran out of time."

"Well make it fast cause dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." Emily commented, "Bella, I hope you don't mind that we used your meals you brought over."

"Oh that's fine." I turned to Jacob, "So will you explain to me now?"

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, let's head outside."

We walked hand in hand out to the garage, making me smile at all the memories we had out here, "So explain the whole house thing to me?

Jacob sighed, launching into the explanation, "It is tradition for the males in our tribe to present our imprints with a home and if they approve then the male moves out of his parents. He works on any repairs until the home is ready for his bride and it is customary for the two to be married soon after."

It was a lot for me to take in, "Why did you take me there if we weren't imprinted?"

Jacob sighed, rubbing his neck with his hand, "That's the complicated part."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He sighed once again, "Bella I imprinted on you before today."

I was taken aback. It couldn't be true. "What? When?"

Jacob shrugged, "We don't really know."

"We?"

"sam, my dad, and I realized it the morning before the attack."

"What are you talking about? How could we have not realized that?" I was so confused.

"For most people when they first see each other after the first transition it just hits them, like fireworks. They go from barely knowing a person to wanting nothing but that person for the rest of their life. With us it's different, I've always felt that way about you."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that it's possible that we've been imprinted ever since I first changed, but since I was already in love with you nothing really changed."

"What about me? I mean, I've always loved you but it was as a friend."

"That's where things get more complicated. In an imprint relationship, I will be whatever you need me to be. I'll be a brother, lover, or... friend."

The lightbulb went on, "So we've just been friends because that's what I needed you to be."

Jacob nodded, "I thought about telling you at the bonfire but I wanted to let you come to me."

"So why did you want to bring me to the cabin to have this conversation?"

Jacob laughed a little, "I figured since it was such a symbolic part of our future it might act as a catalyst."

"Nudging me in the right direction?" I laughed.

He looked at me with a hopefully smile, "So your not mad I didn't tell you?"

I shook my head, "No. I feel dumb for not noticing it before but it makes sense why you wanted to wait for me to come you. I remember how imprinting bothered you before, like it wasn't your choice. I'm glad you let me come to you."

I pulled him in for a kiss, lingering there for several long moments. "How long is it going to take to rebuild?" I asked when I pulled away.

"At least a month or two." Jacob replied, "Why?"

"I just needed an estimate for my countdown."

"Countdown to what?"

"My countdown to when I can start living my life with you in our home." The thought of waking up in the morning next to Jacob settled deep in my system and I felt warm. With Edward I had been so apposed to marriage but with Jacob it was right and I didn't doubt that it was what I wanted for a single moment. Even if it was a year before we got married, I knew that we would and I couldn't wait.

"We are starting our lives together now." He kissed me, "This moment is the beginning."

We crashed together with a flame our previous kisses had lacked. The others were full of love but this one was laced with passion. The knowledge that we'd spend the rest of our lives together lit me on fire. He was going to be the death of me.


	11. Chapter 11

I pulled up in front of the cabin, which was crawling with Pack members as usual. It had only been a week, but the guys had made significant headway. They fixed all the plumbing and electrical and as of yesterday, we had running utilities. I glanced up at the roof to see Jacob, Seth, and Jared putting up new shingles.

"Bella!" Jacob called with a broad grin, sliding down the ladder. He enveloped me in a sweaty, shirtless hug. I pulled away before I got heat stroke, but pulled his lips to mine.

"Get a room." Jared called.

Jacob pulled away, "This is my house!"

"Then why aren't you working?" Jared teased.

"Go back to work," I smiled, "My duty is inside anyways."

Jacob nodded, "Emily and Leah are waiting inside."

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight inside the cabin. Emily and Leah sat at the plastic table looking at several sheets of paper in a binder. Emily looked beyond herself with excitement while Leah looked like she was being tortured.

"Oh, Bella you're here." Leah looked relieved to see me.

"How did you get wrangled into this?" I asked Leah as I sat down.

She pointed to Emily, "She thinks it's every female in the pack's duty to help you decide how to decorate, but if you'll notice that neither Sara nor Kim are here."

"They were busy." Emily's tone suggested that she had said it multiple times, "And we really need to get started since the guys will start demolishing the two bedrooms tomorrow."

She had a point, "I guess we do need to make some decisions."

"Thank you, Bella." Emily said smugly, "Now Jacob said he's already got the furniture for the bedroom decided. So we need to decide on flooring and paint. Do you know what the dimensions will be?"

I shrugged, "Jacob had them all written down somewhere, let me go ask."

I made my way outside and shouted up to the roof, "Jake, where are the blueprints for the bedroom?"

"In the folder in the trunk of my car." He called.

"Thanks!' I walked over to the Rabbit and searched for the folder. When I lifted the folder, I caught a glimpse of a notebook wedged under a blanket. It had the words 'Leeches: Year 2' written in Jacob's handwriting. Curiosity got the better of me and after looking around to see if anyone was watching, I opened it.

It didn't take long for me to realize that it was a journal of all the encounters with vampires he had while he was in Canada. Descriptions of his fights with them, and even sketches of identifying marks for the ones that got away.

"Find it?" Jacob's sudden voice scared me, causing me to jump.

"Umm, yeah." Flustered, I rushed to cover it back up. "Thanks." I headed back inside to join the ladies.

I tried my hardest to stay focused, though it was hard. In the end we had made significant headway. We decided to continue the cabin feel, using wood for the walls and floor. Meaning we wouldn't have to paint and we could recycle most of the old wood floor but it would cost more, though Emily insisted she 'knows a guy'. The bathroom would be the only room not wood. We already picked out the tile and paint for the bathroom.

Several hours and five large pizzas later, Jacob and I were finally alone. It was impossible to ever feel lonely as part of the Pack. We were sitting in comfortable silence when I decided to ask the question that had been on my mind for hours.

"So what's with the notebook?"

Jacob looked at me curiously, "What notebook?"

"The Leech Notebook."

Jacob sighed, "I guess it's time I told someone."

A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, I'll add more tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob sighed, "I guess it's time I told someone."

"Please." I said gently.

Jacob nodded, more to himself as if he was mentally debating whether to tell me or not, "Let me go get it."

I waited nervously for him to return. I wasn't sure what I should expect but the fact that he hadn't told anyone yet, not even his father or Sam, worried me. The fact that we was safeguarding his thoughts while he was phased terrified me. He came back in, holding the notebook and sat down next to me.

He sighed, "You know that while I was in Canada I hunted vampires."

I nodded, "Yeah, you had told me that."

"Well, there were a few times when they would fight differently than I had expected and even a few that had managed to outrun me. So a few months after I moved I started these notebooks." He flipped through the pages, "Just dates and notes on my encounters, trying to see if there was a pattern or anything. I was getting pretty paranoid up there all by myself. I would even sketch out identifying marks on the ones that got away so I could always have record of them. You know how scientists tag certain animals, like sharks, to track their migratory patterns? Well that's what I was doing."

I nodded, understanding everything so far, "It's actually a really good idea, but why is only year two in the trunk of your car?"

Jacob sighed heavily and flipped through the pages until he landed on one in particular and showed it to me. I looked at the page, which had two sketches on it and a lot of writing. The sketches were of a locket and what looked like a tattooed collar bone. I read the words:

_October 19-_

_I picked up on the scent again this morning, stronger this time. I watched her from a distance, she was talking to a human. I couldn't hear what they were talking about from the distance I had to keep myself at. Her and the human talked for a long amount of time and she left him alive, despite the red of her eyes. Once she had fled the human I chased after her. When she finally caught my scent, it made catching her impossible. She fought like no other vampire I'd ever seen and on the rare occasions that I got my teeth or claws around her she was gone in an instant. She's fast and seemingly fearless. I worry about this one. Fearlessness is a dangerous trait. Long brunette hair, only distinguishing markings is the tattoo on her left collar bone and the locket. Keep an eye out for this one._

I looked up at Jacob once I had finished reading it, questions filling my mind. He spoke before I could, "She was the one that attacked us. She's the one whose finger nail infected me."

My mind swirled with questions, "But you told everyone that you didn't recognize who did it. Why didn't you come out and tell them?"

"You read it," Jacob said sadly, "She could have crushed myself and the entire pack before we realized what was happening with the speed she possesses. Yet she left us alive."

"But you nearly died. She must have known she didn't stand a chance against the pack and settled for infecting you instead." I guessed.

"She knew that scratching me and leaving part of herself inside my skin would kill me slowly. I am sure that she knew the affect it would have."

"So why not just kill you straight out, why wait and hope the infection killed you?"

Jacob looked up from the floor and stared straight into my eyes, "Because I think she wanted my attention. That or she wanted something much more powerful."

"Which is?" Chills ran through my body.

"She wanted to cause panic. She wanted us to be afraid."

"You have to tell the rest of the pack." I insisted, trying not to sound worried.

"I will." Jacob said certainly, "I was trying to read through the rest of the notebooks to see if she had been there any other times that I hadn't remembered but all I have is this one account of her."

I nodded, "You have to tell them, tomorrow."

"I will." Jacob agreed, "And we'll make sure you are safe as well, but for tonight I'll keep post over your house."

"Won't the rest of the pack wonder why you are watching me?"

"I'll stay in my human form. I don't think she has seen me in my human form so it should be safer that way." His eyes looked as though he was far off in another world.

I pulled him to me for a deep kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." Jacob beamed, "Let's get you home, before Charlie kills me."

When we walked into the house I could hear Charlie bound out of the living room to greet us at the door, when he rounded the corner he looked disappointed, "Oh, I wasn't expecting to see you guys tonight."

"Gee thanks, Dad." I laughed.

Charlie straightened, "Well you are both adults. I understand if you don't come home some nights."

I flushed brightly, "Oh god dad!"

Jacob laughed loudly, "Now Chief, I'm not that kind of guy."

Apparently Charlie and Jacob had some sort of inside joke, sending Charlie into a fit of laughter. I looked from my father to my boyfriend appalled at how easily they talked about my virginity. "I'm going upstairs."

I headed up the stairs and was nearly to my room before Jacob caught up, still chuckling. I sat on my bed, now more frustrated than worried about the new vampire threat. Jacob shut the door and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Ah, come on Bells. You know we are just teasing." Jacob kissed the side of my head.

"Keep stunts like that up and you won't be seeing any action for a very long time."

The thought seemed to sober him but then he grinned, "You won't be able to resist me."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself." I raised an eyebrow.

"We will just have to wait and see." Jacob laughed.

I stared out the window, trying to calm the blush on my cheeks. "You'll watch over me the whole night?"

Jacob reached for my hand and held it tightly, "Nothing is going to come anywhere near you."

"And tomorrow we go talk to the pack together?" I questioned.

"Together." Jacob nodded, kissing my hand, "Always together."


	13. Chapter 13

I spent the morning trying to clean the house while Charlie was gone but it was easier said than done. I couldn't stop thinking about everything I had found out from Jacob last night. I didn't know what I had expected when I came back to Forks. I guess I figured with the Cullen's out of the picture I wouldn't have to deal with anymore vampires in my lifetime but I guess when you are in a relationship with a exterminator, you are bound to come across a bug or two.

I looked at the clock on the microwave. 9:32. Jacob told me to leave a ten to be at his house for the meeting. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my wrist, careful not to rub the dirty rag against my skin. The kitchen was probably cleaner than the day it was all installed. The whole house was spotless. I was dying to hear what the pack had to say.

I threw the rag down, deciding that I should probably shower before I show up smelling like sweat and cleaner. I briefly thought about how I needed to tell Charlie that I would be moving out as soon as the cabin was built. It was a conversation I had been putting off all week. I didn't know how to answer all of his questions.

I showered slowly, making sure that I had scrubbed all the grime off of my skin. I dried myself half-heartedly. It was nearly July and while it wasn't as warm as Florida, it was still warm enough to air dry. I pulled on a baggy v-neck shirt and my old cut off shorts. I looked at the clock once again and let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was finally ten in the morning. I grabbed my beat up Chucks and, slipping them on, practically ran to my old truck.

I was halfway to Jacob's when I realized my hair was still wrapped up in my towel like a giant beehive. I laughed at myself, unraveling it and tossing it into the passenger seat. It was no surprise that I was the last one there. I hopped out of my truck and walked quickly into the house.

Sara and Kim sat on the couch next to the heavily pregnant Emily. I was surprised to see Jared's imprint, Kim, there. She was usually home with their daughter when she wasn't teaching at the school on the Res. "Where is everyone?" I asked, standing in front of them, too worked up to sit down.

"They're having a meeting out in the garage." Emily said with a smile. I nodded and began to turn to go out to the garage when Emily continued, "Where are you going?"

I turned around, "To the garage." The answer seemed obvious.

Sara giggled under her breath but a death glare from Kim stopped her. Kim turned to me and her eyes softened, "It's a Pack Only meeting."

"So you're saying I can't go in there?" I was doing a poor job of hiding my annoyance.

"None of us can go in there." Emily smiled her understanding smile, which only annoyed me all the more.

"But Jacob said-" I started.

"Sam deemed it pack business. No Imprints allowed." Sara frowned, obviously as bothered by it as I was.

I let my shoulders sag. There was obviously no way I was going to get into that meeting, but I was still too tense to do any sitting. I ran a hand through my damp hair and huffed.

"Would you look at those legs?" Sara eyed my legs jealously, instantly making me feel self-conscious. "First trimester and I already have ankles the size of hams."

Emily laughed, rubbing her stomach, "I'd kill for that flat stomach. After having Peter it never looked the same. Enjoy that body of yours for as long as you can, Bella." Emily eyed me seriously.

Kim laughed, "Are you kidding? Jacob will have her pregnant in a month's time."

My entire body must have been the shade of a ripe tomato and I desperately wanted a way out of this conversation. The room suddenly felt stifling hot. "Ex-xcuse me?" I winced at my nervous stutter.

Sara nodded, "The way he is sweating over that cabin of his every second he has time. Yeah he's a certain kind of frustrated." She winked.

"Oh girls," Emily laughed, "I think we're going to be the death of Bella if we keep talking like this."

"Oh come on," Kim leaned in and lowered her voice, "Can you honestly tell me that you two haven't… you know…?"

"No." My voice sounded as mortified as I felt.

"Come on, Bella, sit down with us and we promise we'll change the subject." I could have kissed Emily for putting an end to the conversation. I shakily sat down, still bright red I was sure of it. "Good, now shall we talk about the party on the Fourth of July?"

Kim huffed, obviously put off by the fact that we had ended the conversation. I, for one, was glad for the change of topic. "The Res always has a pretty big party and of course, the Pack will come over here for an after party."

"I can bring food." I offered.

"I hoped you would say that." Sara beamed, her pregnancy cravings were apparently only sated by my cooking.

"Yes, if you could bring desserts that would be fantastic." Kim agreed.

I was making a mental list of all the desserts I could make, peach pies, brownies, cakes, when the Pack returned to the house. My eyes instantly searched out Jacob, which were already trained on me and his body followed in a straight line to me. I stood up from the couch and was instantly enveloped in everything that was Jacob. His smell, his warm, everything. My entire body relaxed as I took a deep breath, breathing him in.

When Jacob pulled away he smiled, "I could hear your heartbeat all the way in garage, what in the world were these girls doing to you?"

The three girls burst into laughter but I just shrugged, feeling the blush rise to my cheeks once again. "Just girl talk."

Jacob raised an eyebrow but didn't push it any further. "Well, we both have the rest of the day off. What do you say we head out of here and hang out?" I nodded, standing on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss. He beamed, "Alright, let me grab something from my room and we'll head out."

Jacob was only gone for a few seconds before he returned and we said our goodbyes and headed back out the door. I wanted to ask him a million questions about what had happened in the meeting but I restrained myself. We slid into Jacob's Rabbit and as he started the car he handed me a small piece of paper that he had retrieved from his room. I turned it over, it was a picture.

I groaned, "Oh no."

Jacob laughed, "Oh yes."


	14. Chapter 14

I groaned, "Oh no."

Jacob laughed, "Oh yes."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Where in the world did you find this picture?" It was like looking at some past reincarnation of myself. Jacob and I sat on Charlie's couch, I was obviously not very happy to be there but Jacob was all smiles. I must have been eleven or twelve on one of my yearly trips to Forks. I was going through my punk phase, a phase that only lasted about a year. I remember Charlie picking me up from the airport and having a complete fit all the way home. At the time, I hated Charlie for it, but looking at the picture I could understand where he was coming from. I was sitting with my feet folded underneath me but I could still see my converse sticking out. I was wearing baggy black capris, a white polo shirt, a tie, and horrible blonde streaks in my hair. Mom wouldn't let me wear eyeliner or black nail polish and without the two I looked even more pathetic.

"Dad was going through some old boxes and came across this one." Jacob laughed and turned the car, driving out of town. "You were a terrible punk."

I smiled at the memories, but I still hadn't heard anything about the meeting, "Jacob, what happened in the meeting?"

Jacob sighed and pulled the rabbit over to the side of the road and put it in park, "I'll tell you but I don't want today to be about this, okay?" He waited for me to nod my agreement before he continued, "I told them everything I told you and we discussed it for a long time. We will increase our patrols and keep an eye out, but Bella, they have been doing this since I was attacked. We'll notice her before she notices us. Sam is doing some investigating, but other than that there is nothing more we can do."

He picked up the picture out of my lap and laughed a little to himself before looking back to me, "I need you to know that life in the pack isn't always doom and danger. I know that you haven't seen that side of the pack; it's always one thing or another. But we can have fun and today, I want it to be about fun."

I nodded, not understanding why it was so important to him, but it was important to him and that's all that matters, "So what does this have to do with the picture?"

Jacob smiled, "We're going to let you live out your Avril Lavigne dreams today."

"But I don't have-" I started, it had been a long time since my punk phase.

Jacob stopped me, "Tell me it won't be fun, no matter how stupid it sounds."

I shook my head, "I guess it could be fun."

He smiled, "Good. Port Angeles it is." He put the car in drive and headed east.

By the time we reached Port Angeles I was convinced Jacob had gone crazy. But he was happy so I would just roll my eyes and go with it. He pulled me to one of the only punk-style stores this side of Seattle. The employee eyed us suspiciously which only made me laugh. The beat of the song blasting over the radio was going straight through me.

I don't know what it was, but I felt good. Being in this store made me feel like I was rebelling against something and, even though I knew it was stupid, it made adrenaline pump through me. I finally understood why Jake was so excited about it. I grabbed random clothes off the racks and practically danced to the dressing rooms.

"I want to see." Jacob laughed from the other side of the door.

I slid into a basic white tank and baggy black jeans, sliding various spiked pieces of jewelry on and threw open the door, dancing a little to beat, "What do you think?"

Jacob looked me over, "No, not punk enough yet."

"I agree." I went back in and tried on another outfit. Black corset with a bright pink tutu, and I went back out, "What about this?"

"I like the shirt." He wriggled his eyebrows, "Though I'm not a huge fan of the skirt."

I nodded, "I've got the perfect one." I headed back in and tried a few more things on before coming out.

Jacob laughed when he saw me, "Now you're doing punk right."

I had on a bright blue, worn out tank top paired with a ruffled black skirt with suspenders and fishnet stockings, knee socks and my converse. I felt ridiculous but my twelve year old self was loving it. It's amazing how something as insignificant as clothes can change your outlook on life. I stuck a thumb under the suspenders and bit my lip, beckoning Jacob to me with my finger.

He come towards me with an eyebrow raised which only made me laugh. I pulled him close and fused my lips to his. Jacobs tongue slid into my mouth and we stayed that way for several long moments, battling for dominance. Then, as quickly as it began, I stopped and pulled away. A low growl came from Jacobs throat and he tried to pull me back into his embrace.

I shook my head, "I need to change back into my clothes."

Jacobs grip tightened, "No, the point of the day was to live your twelve year old dream."

I smiled, "I definitely lived it."

He shook his head, "We're not done."

I looked at him suspiciously, "We're not huh?"

"Nope, take the tags off that stuff so I can go pay for it while you get your stuff together."

"Jake, no. You don't have to buy this stuff; I'll probably never wear it again." I protested.

"I'm buying it for you. This isn't a debate."

I knew there was no fighting him on it so I gently tore all the tags off and handed them to him. I grabbed my clothes and walked over to the register. I rested my head on Jacob's arm while I waited for him to finish.

"Here's a bag for your clothes and something else." He grinned handing me a lump of pink which turned out to be a clip in hair piece. I clipped it in and looked in the mirror. If I didn't know any better, it would look like I had a highlight in my hair.

"Twelve year old me is very happy." I laughed.

Jacob wrapped his arm around me as we walked outside, "Good."

I got several weird looks as we walked around. I couldn't help but laugh at them. This was so far outside of what I normally did that it was so freeing. I saw a beauty store and urged Jacob to let me go in. He waited outside while I ran inside. I grabbed the first eyeliner I could find and applied a thick layer around my eyes. I smiled in the mirror, my look was complete.

I pranced back out and twirled for Jacob to take a look at the whole outfit, "Do I look sufficiently punk now?"

"I like you better in your regular clothes, but I would be lying if I said you didn't look hot." Jacob said seriously.

I blushed and pulled the old picture out of Jacobs back pocket where he had stashed it. I looked it over, "Let's recreate this."

Jacob looked at me curiously but followed me. I couldn't be completely sure they had a photo booth anywhere near but I figured they would and after a short search I came across one. I started walking a little faster and pulled ahead of Jacob a little. I heard a low whistle from behind me and turn to see Jacob staring at me with a mischievous grin.

"What?" I asked walking back to where he was.

Jacob let out a breath, "I may never let you out of that skirt."

I looked down and flushed, tugging at the end. It was an incredibly short skirt. Jacob put his hand under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him in the eyes. I saw something flash in his eyes that made my stomach jump. The same look that flashed in his eyes the night he saw me in my pajamas. My breath hitched as Jacob gently guided me into the photo booth.

We behaved ourselves for the first picture, the one where we posed exactly as we had in the picture about ten years ago. After the first flash, however, Jacob couldn't keep his hands off me and it wasn't long before we were locked together, tongues battling fiercely for dominance. I was vaguely aware of that camera flashing a few more times but Jacobs thumb swiped across my collarbone, threatening to dip lower kept me thoroughly distracted.

Jacob and I had kissed plenty in the last week since he woke up but we had never had the time or the privacy to kiss like that. I don't even think this could be considered kissing. I had done my fair share of kissing and this was nothing like any of that. As Jacob's lips broke from mine and moved to my jaw, our hands grasping desperately at each other, I knew this was something different entirely. Jacob sucked my ear into his mouth and sucked gently. I couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping my mouth and I heard Jacob growl lightly in response.

Then before I knew it, Jacob moved back. His arms were still around me but the absence of his lips on me made me want to whimper and pull him back to me. I must have pouted because he laughed and rubbed my bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

"We should stop." His voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

I nodded, out of breath, "I hate it when your right."

He laughed, "I do too." He looked at the machine and let out a deep laugh and picked up the strip of pictures, handing it me to me.

As I had suspected, the first picture was perfect but the others degraded into our make out session. "Better not show Charlie these."

"Are you kidding? I'm hanging this on the fridge." Jacob laughed, "Our dads were always trying to get us together, and this is about as close together as you can get."

I flushed brightly remembering how ecstatic Charlie was when I told him that Jacob and I were finally together. My thoughts were interrupted when Jacob's phone began to ring. The conversation was short lived and when he hung up, he looked at me with a large grin. "Emily is in labor."


	15. Chapter 15

I was in shock. Emily was in labor, but two hours she had been fine. That was when I realized that the only interaction with newborns I have had is when they are pushed around in their strollers in stores and on the streets. I noticed Jacobs smile had faded, "What's the matter?"

Jacob looked at me with a sad smile, "I kind of want to go."

"We should definitely go." I nodded in agreement.

"But I had so much more planned; it's supposed to be our fun day."

"What is more fun than seeing your friend have a baby?" I hoped I sounded convincing, as none of my friends have had babies yet.

"I did miss all the other births since I was in Canada. It would be nice to see this one." He admitted.

"That settles it," I smiled, "Let's go back home."

We piled out of the photo booth. I stepped out sadly. As excited as I was to see Emily bring the newest member of the pack into the world, my overly sensitive lips had not forgotten what we had been doing right before the phone rang and by the way Jacobs eyes darkened as he watched me crawl out showed me that he remember all too well.

We resisted our urges and made our way back to the parking lot and to the Rabbit, though Jacobs hand on my side rested lower than usual. When we got into the car, Jacob's stomach growled loudly, breaking the tension.

I laughed, "Let's get you some food on the way home." I rubbed my hands on my thighs and I noticed that there was no way I could enter Sam's house in what I was wearing. I would give Seth a heart attack and Jacob would kill him for looking. I could just see Emily upstairs in labor and Jacob is ripping throats out downstairs. "I should probably change."

Jacob frowned, "That skirt is really growing on me."

"I'm just worried about it growing on anyone else." I said honestly, grabbing the bag with my original clothes in it. "And seeing as how I don't think you want to be responsible for killing one of your friends, I am going to change."  
Jacob laughed when he thought about it and pulled into a drive through, "Probably a good idea. What do you want?"

I thought about what sounded good, "Bacon cheeseburger, fries, and an iced tea."

Jacob leaned out of the window and placed his order, "Two bacon cheeseburgers, a barbeque burger, iced tea, a Mountain Dew, and fries to go with all of that."

I couldn't help but laugh at Jacob's appetite, "Are you that will be enough?"

Jacob didn't seem to catch on to my humor and took me seriously, "Yeah it should be fine, I can always eat when we get to Sam's."

I laughed silently and when Jacob didn't hear my response he looked over at me. "That was a joke wasn't it?" I kept laughing, "I love seeing you laugh."

I looked up at him and saw love written all over his face and I couldn't stop myself from leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. I wondered how many women were lucky enough to have a man this attractive look at them with so much unconditional love. I never could have imagined that I would ever be so lucky. By the time we got back to the interstate, Jacob had already eaten a burger and half of the fries. I was in for a lifetime of cooking for this man.

I tried to change back into my regular clothes as discretely as possible and despite Jacob promising to keep his eyes on the road; I caught him looking on a few occasions. I thought about scolding him but I just couldn't manage to do it. We didn't say much on the way home besides how excited we both were. This was the pack's fourth time having a new baby around and I was excited to be a part of it. Jacob was right, not every day was doom and gloom. Some days there were punk skirts and babies.

Sam's house was packed with people. It seemed like the entire Reservation was there and it didn't take me long to see what Emily thought about it. When we walked in Emily was in her bath robe pacing back and forth, one hand on her stomach and the other on her lower back. One look at her and I knew some of the pain she was in wasn't from the baby. She gave us an exhausted smile and waved us in.

"What are you going doing here? I thought you were in Port Angeles?" She questioned.

"I couldn't miss this." I admitted, peaking into the living room which was standing room only with all the bodies packed in, "But if you would rather we leave, we can. It looks a little full here."

"No, you guys are welcome to stay!" She looked slightly panicked at the thought of us leaving then leaned in to whisper, "It's the non-Pack members I would like to get rid of."

"Can't Sam just tell them to leave?" I asked.

She shook her head and started panting, pain etched on her face, obviously she was having another contraction, "He feels bad."

"I've got this. Is Leah here?" I asked. My answer was only a nod, but it worked for me. I set off to the living and once I got Leah's attention, she followed me into the other room. "We gotta get all these people out of here before Emily has a cow."

Leah nodded and immediately started calling, "EVERYBODY OUT!" She walked back into the living room, "Momma Bear needs some space. OUT!"

In an instant dozens of bodies filed past me. I had never been so happy about Leah's attitude but apparently the whole Reservation knew about Leah's temper. Once the house was empty of all the unwanted I looked to Leah with a smile, she shrugged and walked away. Okay, friendly time is over apparently.

Seth ran over and put his arm around my shoulder, "Loving the new do, Bells." Seth winked playfully and ran off before Jacob could kill him. I flushed bright red, I had totally forgotten about the pink streak in my hair. I quickly unpinned it as Emily let out a painful groan.

I rushed over to where Emily stood bent over the kitchen counter and Sam rubbing her back and whispering soothing words, "Shouldn't we get you to a hospital?"

"We can't go to the hospital." Sam ground out, clearly frustrated by my question, "The baby is half werewolf."

I felt stupid, but I was still so new to pack life that I was bound to have many, many more of these occasions. "Is there anything I can do to help? Can I run you a bath? My mom always said that helped a lot."

Emily's contraction ended but she still looked exhausted, "That actually sounds really good. Sam, honey, will you carry me upstairs while Bella gets the bath ready."

While Sam and Emily discussed what would be the most comfortable way to carry her upstairs, I headed into the master bathroom. I made sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold and let it fill. It wasn't long before Sam brought Emily up and helped her get back on her feet. I stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do, but then again, I don't think Sam was too sure either.

"Bella, will you stay with me?" Emily looked pained again.

I panicked. I had never held a newborn let alone help deliver one. I was in way over my head here, but looking at the amount of pain she was in, I was having a hard time telling no to anything, "I don't know how." I said honestly.

"I'll walk you through it." Emily whimpered.

I shook my head, "There has to be someone else that is better qualified.

Emily shook her head in response, "No. It should be you."

Sam looked at me, pleading me to agree. I knew there was no way I could say no. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"Help me into the bath." Emily ordered and Sam and I went to work lowering her into the bathtub. As soon as she was in Sam turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked desperately.

"I can't stay." Sam looked upset, "The emotions… I won't be able to keep from phasing." He took one more desperate look at Emily and then left, shutting the door behind him.

I took a deep breath a turned, watching the closest thing I had to a best friend hunch down in pain. I didn't know if I could do this but I knew I would do what I had to do to get this baby into the world.

Three hours later I was holding Emily's baby in my arms and hearing is scream out to the world that she was here. "It's a girl." I don't know who was crying harder, me or Emily. In the distance, I heard a chorus of howls and I couldn't help but beam, the boys were celebrating. I gently handed Emily her baby and cried even harder. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

Once I had Emily and the baby cleaned up and sat up in bed, I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the house of waiting pack members. "It's a girl."

Everyone cheered and Sam was up the stairs before I could finish the sentence. Everyone waited their turn to go up and see the couple. Jacob enveloped me in his arms and walked back up the stairs with me. "How was it?"

I let out a deep sigh, "Terrifying and beautiful."

When we got upstairs, everyone was in awe over the little girl in Emily's arms, even Leah. Peter was sitting on the bed next to his mother, looking completely in love with his little sister. "So what's her name?" I asked.

"Sophia Marie Uley." Emily smiled, "Sophia after my mom and Marie after you Bella, for helping me bring her into this world."

I was in tears again and Jacob squeezed me tightly. This is definitely one of the best days of my life.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been three days since little Sophia was born and she already covered my fridge, and almost every other pack members fridge. Pictures of the whole Uley family, Peter and Sophia, Sophia with Sam and Emily, me with Sophia, and Jacob with Sophia. I pulled the picture of Jacob and Sophia off the fridge and stared at it.

Jacob looked terrified when I handed Sophia over to him, terrified that he would squeeze her too tight accidently. After several minutes of telling him it would be fine, he finally took her into his arms. The sight of Jacob holding a baby in his arms did something instinctual to me. I found myself desperately wishing that it was our baby girl he was holding, that the tufts of brown hair and brown eyes were all Jacob's genes. The thought was so foreign to me that it took me by surprise. I had never given thought to kids, it wasn't important to me. But seeing Jacob like that changed everything. I wanted my stomach to swell and know that a part of Jacob was growing inside of me, a child as product of our unconditional love.

"Bells!" Charlie's sudden voice from the front door made me jump. I fumbled with the picture, putting it back onto the fridge with the magnet.

"In the kitchen." I called back and went back to my original purpose, dinner. I pulled the ingredients I needed for lasagna out of the fridge. I grimaced as I pulled the frozen spinach and jar of spaghetti sauce out, but I was too exhausted to make everything from scratch tonight. My inner chef was screaming but I was ignoring it. I had worked double shifts the last few days and it was already seven o'clock and I was hungry, so store bought was just going to have to do.

"What's on the menu tonight?" Charlie asked, setting his fishing poles against the wall. He had been fishing with Billy all day and by his smile I could tell they had done well.

"Lasagna." I put the noodles in the pot to cook, "You should have asked Billy to stay. Jacob is joining us and I'm making plenty."

Charlie shook his head, "I already asked but he has a Council meeting tonight, so it will just be the three of us. Unless you want me to make myself scarce?"

"Don't be ridiculous." I started to brown the Italian sausage. "You are more than welcome to eat with us. It is your house after all."

Charlie beamed, "Thanks, Kiddo. I'm going to go shower."

Shortly after Charlie started his shower, I heard the front door open followed by Jacob's voice, "Can I come in?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know, you don't have to ask anymore."

Jacob rounded the corner and I was instantly in his arms, "Well I never know, you could be running around naked."

I rolled my eyes, "First of all, I wouldn't be running around the house naked with Charlie. Second of all, me running around naked would only make you run in here. Thirdly, I don't run around naked no matter where I am or who is home."

"We'll have to change that." Jacob winked and gave me a chaste kiss despite his lewd humor. "What's on the menu?"

I laughed at how similar Jacob was to Charlie, everything came down to food, "Lasagna, so make yourself useful and get the tomatoes out of the fridge and start chopping."

While Jacob was chopping the tomato and the sausage was browning, I got out the onion and started chopping, "So how was work?"

"I'm working on an exhaust manifold right now. We can't quite figure the problem out yet, so we're in trial and error right now." Jacob loved working in the little garage he had created on the Reservation. He was very nearly putting Forks' town mechanic out of business, but he would never admit to that.

I put the tomatoes and onions in with the sausage and got to work on the cheese part of the lasagna. "And how is the baby?"

Jacob smiled, "I haven't been over today, but Sam said she is sleeping decently. Though he said that Peter was the same way for the first month or so and then, well, he says sometimes Peter still has a hard time going to bed."

"I couldn't imagine that. Diapers and lack of sleep for two years." I stated, "I mean I want kids one day, but man am I glad all I have to worry about is getting my butt to bed."

"Glad to hear." Charlie had come into the kitchen without me noticing, but he still seemed jolly despite the awkward conversation he had walked in on. "How are things going down on the Res, Jacob?"

"Nothing new to report, besides baby Sophia. Oh, and my Dad told me to be sure to invite you to the annual Fourth of July party down at the Res." Jacob seemed nearly giddy about the party. It had been a long time since I had been to one and I only had vague memories of them but apparently they were _the_ parties to attend.

Charlie laughed, "I will definitely stop by, and that's for sure. I will just have to make sure everything in Forks is going smoothly. A police chiefs job is never done." He sniffed the air, "How soon until dinner is done?"

"Probably another forty-five minutes." I looked at him knowingly, "Plenty of time to watch some baseball."

He winked at me, "Jacob, I may never let you take my girl away. She's too good to me." He walked back into the living room, leaving us alone.

Jacob leaned in a whispered, "I'm guessing you haven't told him about the cabin yet?"

"In his eyes, we've only been together for two weeks. He doesn't know anything about imprinting. He would have a cardiac arrest if I told him I was moving in with you."

"In our dad's eyes, we've been dating since the mud pies." Jacob laughed.

It was true, but still. I had just moved back about a month ago. I hated to tell Charlie I was leaving already, even if it was only 20 miles away. I nudged him, "Stir the meat."

We went to work putting the layers of the lasagna together in easy silence. I was still baffled at how easy everything was with Jacob. I always thought the saying "made for each other" was ridiculous, but that was the only way I could describe it. I was made to be his other half, and him mine.

I sat in awe the two men in my life nearly fighting to get the first slice of the still piping hot lasagna out of the pan and onto their plates. It was nice to see them together. I always had to hide Edward from Charlie, but with Jacob, well sometimes I think Charlie likes him better than me. It was like Jacob said, in his eyes we've been dating since we were little.

"So Jacob, Billy tells me you've been renovating an old cabin." Charlie said between mouthfuls, "What kind of work are you doing to it?"

Jacob put down his fork to answer. That's when you know it's a big deal to a werewolf, when they put off eating to talk, "Well we've got power and water all set up and we put up new shingles and fixed up the roof. We've started demolishing the two bedrooms to make one master bedroom. Then our goal is to add an addition on before the rainy season sets in. And Bella is already starting to help me pick out the decorations for the interior."

Charlie nodded approvingly, "That's a lot of work for someone so busy. Between work and my Bells, you don't seem to have much extra time."

Jacob smiled, "I've got some of the boys helping me out."

"it's a good project. There is nothing more satisfying than building something with your bare hands." Charlie approved. "I'll have to stop by sometime and see how it's coming along."

"I might have to put you to work if you stop by." Jacob warned jokingly.

"Like I said, nothing wrong with a little manual labor." Charlie nodded.

Sitting around the table like this felt like what a family should feel like. I wondered what this house felt like when Renee and Charlie were still in love. Did they sit around the table like this and just enjoy themselves like we were? I missed her a lot and sometimes wondered what it would be like if she and Phil moved here, but I knew that it would probably just hurt Charlie more than do any help. I wondered briefly if Charlie ever dated. I remember he called himself a "ladies man" but I had never seen him with anyone. I knew he loved his life, more than a lot of people probably did. He was happy and that was all I could ever want for him.

**A/N: Not much plot to this one but I wanted to do just a little bit of fluff. This was a scene I have kept thinking about the last few days and have debated whether to add it or not. In the end, I couldn't get the scene out of my head and had to write it. Plus I just love Charlie. Who doesn't love Charlie?!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Alright guys, I hate to do this to you, but I need help! I have written and rewritten the Fourth of July chapter about seven times! It's always too wordy, too sentimental, too much partying or too much sexual tension. So I am doing some reader participation! What do you think would happen at a party with our beloved pack? Is it loud and boisterous? Subdued but fun? I have a few key plot points that will come into play, but I wanted to see what you guys thought a pack Independence Day would look like. Give me your ideas and we'll see what my (not so) creative genius can come up with!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I want to thank all of you who responded to my request! You all are the best, honestly, I love each and every one of you! Thanks to you and, let's be honest, one or two glasses of cranberry vodka… we have ourselves a Fourth of July party! I apologize ahead of time for how long it is, I had a lot I wanted to add in!**

There wasn't a single surface in the Black's kitchen that wasn't covered in flour and sugar. I had been baking all morning and the product of my hard work lay on serving trays that filled every table in the house. Billy had been sampling them all morning, but I was just lucky that Jacob was on patrol or every one of them would be gone.

Billy rolled into the kitchen holding the phone out, "Jake's on the phone for you."

I wiped the flour off my hands and grabbed the phone, "Hey, why didn't you call my phone?"

"Went straight to voicemail." Jacob's voice came out crackled over the old phone.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and groaned, "Oh it's dead, sorry. What's up?"

"Put your suit on and meet us at the beach." I could practically hear him smiling.

I, however, was mortified, "My suit?"

"Your swimsuit, I told you to bring it."

"Well, I did but-"

"Great! See you soon!" Jacob hung up before I could say anymore.

I was still sputtering when I handed Billy the phone back, "I'm going to the beach I guess. Will you be okay here?"

Billy smiled, "I'll be fine, though some of this food will be gone by the time everyone gets here."

I laughed, "I'll be okay with that. I'm going to go change into my suit in Jacob's room."

I grabbed my bag and threw it onto Jacob's bed, shutting the door. I sighed, pulled the small scraps of navy out of my purse. It was the swimming suit Renee bought me when I started college in Florida, before I grew into my body. Now my newly found curves were bound to pop out everywhere. I wriggled into it and groaned. Sure enough my butt cheeks stuck out of the bottoms of my suit and my bikini top looked like a push up bra. I pulled my shorts and tank top over my suit, praying to the gods that I could just stay on the beach.

By the time I got there everyone was already messing around in the water. Kim and Sara lay sunning themselves on the beach. There were several coolers lying around and I could see the beer bottles from here. I called out to everyone, waving. Jacob stopped playing around and looked up at me, beaming. He ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Hey stranger." I looked up at Jacob, beaming. It felt like it had been forever since I had seen him, even though it had only been a few days ago since we had lasagna at my house.

Jacob looked at me with a mischievous grin, "Happy Fourth of July." He scooped me up and started to head towards the water. I knew where this was headed.

I struggled against him, "No! Jacob!" He ignored me, holding tighter, "Jake I'm serious! No! Let me down!" It was no use trying to fight against him and before I knew it I was airborne and with a loud shriek I hit the water. I struggled for the surface, gasping and coughing once I finally found air. I looked at the packing laughing on the shore, Jacob nearly rolling over laughing.

"Jacob Black." I said sternly, swimming towards shore. Once my feet where able to touch I stomped off in the direction of my truck. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen. My shirt was clinging to me, in all the wrong ways.

"Bella!" Jacob sauntered after me, "Bells." He grabbed me and spun me around, "I was just playing around."

"I'm drenched, Jake. I didn't pack more clothes." I pulled my wet tank top over my head and wrung the water out.

Jacob stared at me, a hungry look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on Jacob, it's not as though you haven't seen me in a swimsuit before." I didn't mention that the suit was three sizes too small, he didn't need me to emphasize its smallness.

He took a few steps towards me, making me walk backwards until my back was up against a tree, he ran his hands through my dripping wet hair, "Oh but I haven't. Trust me, I'd remember." His voice was low and husky, sending shivers down my spine.

"Bella! Jacob!" Paul's voice called from back at the beach.

Jacob took a step back, swearing under his breath. He took one more look at me and then grabbed my hand, leading me back to the group. "I'm sorry, Bells. You can borrow something of mine." I gave him a quick kiss as a sigh of forgiveness.

Kim handed me a beer, "Come sit with me."

I grabbed the beer and sat down on an empty towel next to her. I gave up on my tank top and shorts and laid them out to dry, ignoring Jacob's looks. I took a few drinks, letting it settle deep in my stomach filling me until I was blissfully warm. I kept drinking while I watched the boys attack each other in the water. It felt like those music videos you saw where everyone was hanging out on the beach. Bikinis, beer, and boys, I definitely think I could get used to this.

"God, it's so unfair that your boobs do that." Sara grumbled.

I flushed, "Do what?"

"They're so perky." Kim sounded equally bitter.

"That's because this swimsuit is two sizes too small." I hoped my blush just looked like a product of the beer.

"That and the fact that you've never had kids. Either way, Jacob wasn't complaining earlier." Sara winked.

"That's my key for another beer." I popped another one open as the girls laughed.

When the bottle was empty I looked out at the boys now playing in the water, "You know I think I'm going for a dip." I set my empty bottle on the ground and ran into the water.

The boys instantly involved me in their game and we played around, splashing and tackling each other. I knew they were being gentle with me but I couldn't bring myself to care.

We continued that way for a long time before Sara called from the beach, "Hey guys, we should be heading back!"

After many reluctant groans we all headed to shore and helped pack up. Jacob and I piled into my truck and we headed back to Billy's house. When we pulled up to Billy's, Jacob stopped me from opening my door.

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I need to finish what I started earlier." Jacob's eyes were dark, making my stomach flip. He gently pulled my head closer to his and in an instant our lips melded together. There was nothing gentle about this kiss, instead it was a fierce battle that I was sure neither could win or lose. His hands were everywhere and I couldn't keep my hands to myself either. So much heat radiated between us that I was sure we would implode. Jacob lifted me gently and without breaking the kiss for even a moment, I was straddling him. His hands were on my ass, squeezing and pulling me hard against him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window and we both jolted apart. I was mortified to find Seth on the other side of door, grinning from ear to ear. Jacob looked so furious I wondered if he would phase right then and there. Seth threw his hands up in the air in defense, "Hey don't kill the messenger. I just came out here to tell you that Chief Swan was on his way over here any minute. I figured you'd want me to interrupt you and not your dad." With his message delivered he ran back towards the house.

It was then that I felt my entire body blush, head to toe. I quickly moved off Jacob's lap and attempted to straighten my shirt, which was still damp and semi-transparent from my dunking in the water. I got out the truck and shut the door, trying to make myself look presentable. My heart was still beating at a thousand miles a minute when Jacob came around to my side of the truck. He smiled at me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "Sorry I got a little carried away there."

The fact that he legitimately looked embarrassed made my heart melt. I rubbed a hand on his abs, "I'm not complaining." I grinned and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, "Let's go inside before they send someone else back out to fetch us."

I was barely in the doors before Peter was in my arms, as he usually was. He looked at me curiously, "Bell, why you wet?"

"Because Uncle Jakey is a meanie head and threw me into the water." I told him.

Peter's eyes grew large and then he scowled at Jacob, "Bad Jakey! You hurt Bell!"

"I didn't hurt her, she's fine!" Jacob defended himself.

Peter looked at him suspiciously. To get his mind off of it, I whispered to him, "Hey, do you want some cookies?" He nodded emphatically so I took him over to the table where all my goodies were laid out and picked a star shaped sugar cookie for Peter to munch away happily on. In an instant he had red and blue icing all over my shirt. I couldn't help but laugh, the universe was against my shirt today.

I looked behind me to see Charlie walk in the door. He looked so out of place. He was fully dressed in uniform, clearly still on duty, and the majority of everyone else was wearing very little. The guys were shirtless and a lot of the girls were basically in just their bikinis. I set Peter down to go play and walked over to Charlie.

I offered him a beer, "I'm glad you could come. Beer?'

He shook his head, "Still on duty but I had to stop by for a burger or two. I've already ticketed half a dozen people for DUI's. Promise me you'll get someone to drive you home, or stay here. I'm sure Billy won't mind."

Billy rolled over, "Talking about me, Chief?"

"Always." Charlie laughed, "If Bella can't get a ride home tonight, is it okay if she stays here? There are a lot of drunk drivers today. Everyone needs to be safe."

Billy nodded, "Bella is always welcome here. Now let's get you some food."

As soon as they were gone a warm hand enveloped mine and started pulling me to the back of the house. I didn't even have to look to see who it was as I was dragged into Jacob's bedroom. He shut the door behind him, the noises of the party faded behind the wood. He turned back to me and started to laugh, "Icing?"

I looked at the state of my shirt and laughed, "Peter." I pulled the shirt off and tossed it into his hamper. "What did you pull in here for?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "I heard our dads talking." He looked at me with such dark eyes it took my breath away and he was to me in an instant, "Stay the night. Stay with me."

"I've stayed with you before. All night, in this room." I played innocent, motioning to my rocking chair that was still stationed in the corner.

Jacob groaned in frustration and suddenly I was being tossed in the air and landed on his bed. Jacob was hovering over me, close enough to feel the heat but far enough away that not a single part of our bodies were touching. I suddenly forgot how to breathe properly, "Oh so that's what you meant." I laughed. His mouth started trailing kisses down my neck, making it hard to think.

I pushed him back and forced him to look me in the eyes, "I want to, you know I want to. But maybe not tonight, not like this. I know it sounds cheesy but I want our first time to be love and not hormone and alcohol induced lust."

Jacob nodded but smirked, "You just don't have enough alcohol in you yet."

"Alcohol or not, I'm sleeping on the couch." I laughed.

"You sleep in here, I'll take the couch." Jacob said earnestly.

"Deal." I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss but didn't let it linger, "Now where is all this alcohol I keep hearing about?"

Jacob laughed and helped pull me up off the bed, "Do you want a shirt to wear over your suit?"

I shrugged, "Maybe once the sun sets and it gets cooler, but I'm really warm as it is."

It didn't take long for the party to go ahead full steam. With a strawberry margarita in hand, which I suspected Jacob kept refilling, I set about talking and eating. I even found myself dancing. Charlie, true to his word, left after getting his fill of burgers and desserts. Once the sun started to set, I watched as the boys got the bonfire going.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind and watched the flames lick the sky. He kissed the top of my head, "Happy Fourth of July, Bells."

"Thanks, Jake." I sighed contently.

"For what?" Jacob asked curiously.

"For never giving up on me." I said seriously.

He spun me around and looked into my eyes, "I would have waited forever for you, Bells. This," he motioned between us, "is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I love you, Jacob Black." I kissed his chest.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He kissed my forehead.

"Would you guys just get a room already?" Embry teased.

Jacob grabbed a stick and hurled it at him, laughing. While the boys started wrestling, Emily walked outside, holding baby Sophia. She eyed my margarita, "How I miss the Fourth of July margaritas."

I set mine down on the porch railing, "I've had way too many. I think Jacob is trying to get me drunk, it's been magically refilling itself for about two hours now."

Emily laughed, "No holding Sophia for you tonight."

"That's probably a good idea. How is she doing?" I stroked her tiny head. It was still hard to believe that I had help deliver this little girl into the world.

"She is perfect." Emily kissed Sophia's head, "You guys talked about kids yet?"

"We've hardly had the sex talk yet." I laughed, "One thing at a time."

Emily laughed, "I forget that you guys are still so new to this. You've been around for so long that I just assume that we're in the same boat, but we really are in different stages."

I nodded, "I do want kids, just not right away. I think Charlie would have a cardiac arrest if I was pregnant before I got married. Although when he finds out we are engaged he will probably die of happiness right then and there, so I guess its all relative."

"Charlie loves Jacob doesn't he?" Emily bounced Sophia.

"Like his own son." I laughed, "Both him and Billy have had our weddings planned since Jacob was born I think."

Emily smiled, motioning to Jacob who seemed to have sensed we were looking at him and stopped rough housing and jogged over to us.

"Hey Emily," He held out his arms, silently asking to hold Sophia. Emily passed her off gently, "Hey Sophia." He cooed softly, rocking her. I loved seeing him with her; it brought out something fiercely maternal in me.

"I am way too drunk to watch this." I was definitely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and I was seconds away from begging Jacob to impregnate me. Definitely time to stop drinking.

Jacob chuckled and gently passed Sophia back to Emily. He turned to me with a smile, "Want to get a good spot to watch the fireworks?"

I nodded and let him guide me to a spot away from the smoke trail of the bonfire and laid out a blanket for us to lie on. Once we were settled, I looked up at him, "I want kids."

Jacob laughed, "You have had too much to drink."

"No, I'm serious. I want kids. I want to bear your children. Not now, granted, but someday." I said seriously.

Jacob kissed me on the forehead, "There is nothing I want more than to touch your stomach and know that our child is growing inside you." He placed his hands on my bare stomach.

"You are perfect you know that?" I kissed his jaw.

He shook his head, "We're perfect." He pulled me into a gentle kiss as the fireworks started.

We watched the show from our blanket, snuggling in each other's embrace. It wasn't long after the show ended that most people started heading home and by the time the last pack member left, Billy had already headed to bed. "We should go to bed." I suggested.

"Are you joining me?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"No," I shook my head, "You are sleeping on the couch as promised."

"I was hoping you'd forget." He laughed.

"Good night, Jacob." I kissed him on the lips but didn't stay long enough for the kiss to turn heated, which I knew it would if I stayed there a moment longer.

"Tease." Jacob grumbled.

"Tease?" I raised an eyebrow. I started to pull my shorts down, leaving me in just my skimpy swimsuit. "Excuse me while I go sleep in _your_ bed, under _your_ covers, in just this. Think about that one before you fall asleep."

Jacob groaned, "You're going to be the death of me, Bells."

I winked, "But what a way to go." With that I headed back to his bedroom and settled in for the night. I was being wicked, but it couldn't have been more fun.

**A/N: PHEW! That was a long one! If you are reading this, that means you stuck with me and got through it all. What did you think? Let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am going to be writing a lot more this week, so I should be updating daily. I have a lot of stuff going on in my life, but let's just put it this way, I have a week off and nothing really to do but be alone with my thoughts. ANYWAYS, I am really trying to figure out what kind of direction I want this story to go in. I am thinking of changing the rating of this story to M, what are your thoughts? I've a lot of people review that they want some steamy scenes which I am happy to write, but I don't want to offend anyone. So what do you think?**

The sound of my alarm blaring jolted me out my sleep. I fumbled around trying to find my phone and eventually I was able to turn the alarm off. It was five in the morning, which meant that I had gotten about three hours of sleep that combined with the amount of alcohol I had consumed last night made getting out of bed rough. But if I was going to be to work by seven, I had no choice.

I examined my surroundings to find that I was still alone in Jacob's room, on his ridiculously small bed. I kicked the blankets off and got out of bed, searching for my shirt and shorts since all I had slept in was my bikini. Slipping into my clothes, I grabbed my purse and tiptoed my way to the kitchen.

I passed Jacob, who was still passed out on the couch, completely dead to the world. I silently grabbed some Advil and a bottle of water. Jacob had to work all day and I didn't want to take the chance at waking him. I tiptoed out the door, grimacing at every creak that echoed through the house.

The roads were empty as my truck lumbered back to Charlie's house so I could shower and change before work. A thin layer of fog permeated the trees, reminding me that winter weather wasn't far away. I fiddled with the knobs on my radio, attempting to find a decent channel to listen to.

When I looked up there was someone standing smack dab in the middle of the road. I screamed and slammed on the breaks, sending my truck squealing to a stop. The woman didn't move, staring at me as a slight wind rustled through her brunette locks. She gave me a brief smile before running off at a speed no human could ever match. My heart raced as I realized what it meant, and that's when it hit me. She was wearing a locket.

"Jake, hey." I pushed my front door open and, seeing Charlie seated at the table, swerved into the living room and continued in a whisper, "I forgot to add in the last five voicemails that I am okay. She took one look and ran off. Just… call me." I sighed, hanging up and heading into the kitchen, "Morning, Dad."

Charlie looked up from the newspaper and set his coffee cup down, "Morning, Bells. How was the rest of the party?"

All I could think of was the vampire I very nearly ran over, which made small talk nearly impossible, "It was good. Hey I need to shower and then head to work."

He lifted a hand, indicating that he understood and went back to his newspaper. I took the stairs two at a time and shut the bathroom door behind, breathing heavily and still in shock from it all. I pushed up off the door and stripped my clothes off, waiting for the water to heat up.

I stepped into the shower as the steam billowed all around me, letting the hot water rush down my body. It soothed my body and eased the tension in my muscles. I thought of the vampire in the road, of how worried Jacob would be the moment he woke up and listened to all of my messages. And lastly, I thought of how close we had gotten to having sex last night. My entire body flushed at the thought. I couldn't help but laughed at my bodies reaction to just the thought of Jacob. I let the water run cold for a moment before shutting the water off.

I had just wrapped my towel around my body before the bathroom door flew open and a wild looking Jacob pulled me into his arms. I couldn't stop a scream of surprise from exiting out of my lungs. Once I finally caught my breath again, Jacob had set me down and seemed to be checking to see if I was okay. "Jake!" I yelled, finally getting him to look me in the eyes, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I got your messages!" He snarled, "I had to make sure you were okay!"

He obviously hadn't gotten my last message, I groaned, "I'm okay, Jake. You didn't have to bust in here like that though! Where is Charlie?"

"He was gone by the time I got here." Jacob defended, his breathing slowing back to a normal rhythm. He looked at me curiously, "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

I rolled my eyes, "I just got out the shower, idiot." I teased, "I don't know about you, but I shower naked."

Another snarl ripped through his throat and suddenly I was sitting on the counter and Jacob looked about ready to right my towel right off. I held my hands out, "Jacob!" I laughed, "Seriously, this is so not the time. I have to go to work and shouldn't you be looking for the vampire I nearly hit?"

Jacob huffed, quickly coming back to reality, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry, you just…" He ran a hand through his hair and helped my down, "It's a wolf thing."

I adjusted my towel and raised an eyebrow, "What's a wolf thing?"

"You can't just walk around like that!"

"I was in the bathroom! How do you want me to shower?" I asked incredulously.

Jacob looked defeated, "It's the wolf. I have this animal inside me and he wants you so badly and it makes it so hard to even smell you."

I put my hand on his cheek, making him look at me, "I want you just as badly, it's just not the right time. Let's figure out this vampire thing first." Jacob nodded but I could still see the lust clouding his eyes, "Let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs and we can talk about it."

Jacob nodded and left me to get dressed. I made quick work of getting dressed. I slid into a simple pair of skinny jeans, a sheer corral colored shirt with a white tank top under it, and my converse. I braided my hair as I walked downstairs and checked the time. It was six, so I had half an hour before I needed to go to work.

Jacob had made me some scrambled eggs and set them on the table. "I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Its okay, Jacob." I kissed him on the cheek.

Jacob grilled me for every piece of information I knew, which wasn't much.

Finally Jacob sat back, "Alright I am going to tell Sam and we'll get the Pack to double its patrols and, of course, I want you with one of us at all times."

"How am I supposed to work?" I asked, trying not to be scared.

"I'll have someone watching it at all times." Jacob promised, "But you should be okay in public. She won't want to draw attention from any of the town's people. Hopefully it's just coincidence and she doesn't see you as a way to get to me. You will be safe though, Bells. I'll make sure of it."

"Just keep yourself safe too." I pulled him in for a kiss.

It wasn't long into the day when Jacob's first gentries showed up in the diner. It was hard to miss Seth's voice over the crowd. I brought him out a plate of pancakes. "Should have known that you would be the first to volunteer."

"I'll take any excuse to see you, babe." Seth winked.

I rolled my eyes, "How is Jacob doing?"

Seth spoke between huge bites, "He's on the war path. '_How did she slip through our defenses? Someone must be slacking? Keep my mate safe, asshole!'_ He's gone crazy."

I raised an eyebrow, "He called you an asshole?"

Seth laughed, "Well, it might not have been his exact words, but Jacob is pretty easy to read sometimes. Plus I think he's still mad that I interrupted you two last night."

I blushed, "You interrupted nothing. I wasn't going to give up my virginity in a truck."

Seth chocked, "God you both are helpless aren't you? You both need your cherries popped and fast before Jacob kills someone out of sexual frustration."

I openly gasped at him, smacking him in the arm, "Seth! That is not your business at all."

I stomped back into the kitchen with his laughter howling through the diner. He stayed at the table during my entire shift, ordering plate after plate of food. I stayed behind the closed door of the kitchen and didn't come out until Sophia came in and told me that my shift was over. It was going to take some getting used to having two Sophia's in my life. I thought of little baby Sophia and contemplated going to visit but I really didn't want to have to drive with Seth all the way back to the Res.

I hung up my apron and dialed Jacob, but he didn't answer and I assumed he was on patrol. "Hey Jake, I wanted to thank you for sending the walking innuendo man to guard me all day." I laughed, "I miss you. Come around the house and I'll make you dinner."

I walked out into the diner to find Seth waiting for me, I rolled my eyes, "You can tell everyone that I am going home now and staying there. And that whoever is guarding the house is welcome to come in for dinner, but Charlie will be there as well. And I better not find you at my doorstep." I teased and walked past him out the door, his laughter so infectious that I couldn't help but laugh along with him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: True to my word, here is another chapter! I've got some FUN chapters coming up, or at least I think so! Tell me what you think, your reviews really do help me keep on track!**

_ "Hey this is Jake, leave me a message!"_ Jacob's recorded voice greeted me warmly and was followed by the familiar voicemail beep.

I sighed, "Jake," I wasn't really sure what to say that wasn't in the last twelve voicemails, "Call me."

I hung up and returned to Billy's kitchen. I had come over straight after work hoping to catch Jacob between work and patrol shifts but he must have gone straight to patrolling. It had been a week since the Fourth of July and I had only seen him in passing. He would text me throughout the day but my phone's vibrate was about the only action I had gotten. Not that it was all about the physical, I just missed him. Billy set his glass of water at the table near his plate and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"He's just trying to keep you safe, Bella." He smiled gently.

"I know," I said, returning to the table where my stew sat ready to be eaten, "I just miss him."

Billy filled his bowl and groaned appreciatively at the smell, "Well, I hope you keep on missing him because that means you keep bringing all this delicious food."

It was true; I was here even more than normal hoping for just a glimpse at Jacob. The waiting was worse than the horror of the beasts that could be lurking everywhere to find me. I barely touched my food, even though I had spent ages cooking it. My stomach was unsettled and even something as basic as stew couldn't even ease my tension.

Billy looked up at me after he finished his second bowl full, "Jacob is lucky to have you. You remind me so much of Sarah."

I was taken aback. I didn't have many memories of Sarah but from the occasions that anyone talked about her, I knew that she was that amazing woman that anyone would love as a friend; the one to make a quilt for newlyweds and new mothers, the one always toting a casserole and a shoulder to cry on. "Me? I'm awkward and I have no idea how to soothe anyone."

Billy laughed, "You need to give yourself more credit. You may be awkward with people you don't know, but you keep up with all of the crazy characters that come through this house. You feed the entire pack, which is worse than feeding an army, you were there every day when Jacob was sick, you delivered a friends baby, and you've been here every day keeping me company. That sounds a lot like Sarah to me."

His compliment made me blush, "I like being here, with everyone."

Something occurred to him and his face brightened, "I have something for you." He disappeared for a moment, rustling through drawers in his bedroom before he came back holding a simple wooden box. He handed it to me, beaming. "I was going to give this to you after you two got officially engaged but I think you should have it now.

I opened the old box lid carefully and gasped when I opened it. Nestled among an old white embroidered handkerchief was the most beautiful turquoise bracelet I had ever seen. Five turquoise stones were set in a silver cuff and were surrounded by intricate, swirling metal carvings. I gingerly lifted it out, "Billy… I… this is beautiful…"

"I gave it to Sarah as a wedding gift." Billy explained, "The handkerchief is hers from our wedding."

A tear streamed down my cheek, "Billy, I can't accept this."

I noticed tears in Billy's eyes too, "Sarah would want you to have it. Consider it her wedding gift to you. You are part of this family now. You have always been like a daughter to me."

I slid it on my wrist, letting its weight comfort me when nothing else seemed to. I was out of my chair and gathered him in my arms in an instant, both crying with joy as we hugged for what seemed like ages. When I finally returned to my seat we kept talking about everything and anything.

I felt sorry for Billy. With Sarah dead, Rachel as far away as she could possibly be, and Jacob always gone on some mission or another, there was a lot of time he spent alone. I was glad he had Charlie and other friends on the Res, but I made it my personal goal to keep him company as often as I could.

"Well, Bella as much as I love talking like this, I really should hit the hay." Billy smiled, "You are welcome to stay and see if you can catch Jacob. He has to sleep at some point. And don't worry, no news is good news right?"

I nodded, "I suppose you're right. I think I'll head home. I'm sure Charlie will be missing me around the house lately."

"Tell him that we need to go on a fishing trip soon." Billy smiled, "Drive safely, Bella."

By the time I got home I was shocked to see the lights on in the living room. I made my way into the living room and slumped down on the couch, exhausted. Charlie looked at me curiously, "You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, Jacob and I keep missing each other." I said honestly. I looked down at my new bracelet and rubbed a thumb across one of the stones.

"Whatcha got there?" Charlie's interest peaked, "Isn't that Sarah Black's?"

I nodded, "Billy gave it me."

Charlie stood up from his chair and sat next to me, looking at the bracelet. "Things must be getting pretty serious with Jacob then, huh? Billy wouldn't just give this up."

I looked Charlie directly in the eyes, "I love him so much."

Charlie's mouth didn't move but I could see his eyes smile, "Well, you are the sun of his life. One look at the boy would tell you as much."

I laughed lightly, thinking of how if anyone was the sun, it was Jacob and not me. "He's a good man."

Charlie nodded, "He treats you right and I've never seen you so alive and happy. He gets a vote from me."

"A vote?" I questioned.

"For marriage." Charlie smiled, "If Billy is giving you this, I'm sure a proposal isn't too far away."

I thought about how the thought used to terrify me but now, it thrilled me, "I certainly hope so."

"You know who else is going to want a say in it?" Charlie mentioned.

"Mom." I said with a sigh.

When I moved to Florida, Mom constantly drilled me for information on my life in Forks. More than once she said that she liked the sound of Jacob. Especially once she saw pictures of him. I am still convinced she stole a particular picture of him shirtless.

"She'd want to meet him before you get engaged." Charlie stated, "You know how she likes to think she has control over some part of your life."

I nodded. I understood where he was coming from but right now wasn't exactly the most convenient time to be bringing Renee home, rogue vampires and all. "I'll let Jacob know that he needs her approval too."

Charlie wrapped his arm around me in a side hug, "I'm happy for you, Bells. You know I never made it a secret of my dislike of you marrying the Cullen boy, but you and Jacob… now that's one marriage I can stand behind."

I laughed, "Me too." I kissed him on the cheek, "Good night, Dad."

I got up and left him on the couch, floating on wings all the way into bed. This time when I dialed Jacob's number I was greeted by something other than his voicemail. "Bells!"

"Jake." I said with a contented sigh, "It's good to hear your voice."

"I miss you, Bells." Jacob suddenly sounded exhausted.

"You'll never believe what happened today." I smiled.

"What happened today?" Jacob played along.

"Your dad gave me your mom's turquoise bracelet." I said, still in disbelief.

Jacob let out a low gasp, "Are you serious? That's a huge deal, Bells."

"I know. He said it was his way of welcoming me into the family. And when Charlie saw it, he said that he approved of us getting married." I couldn't stop my wide grin.

"Wow, this was a big day, huh?" He sounded a little sad, "I'm sorry I missed it."

I yawned, "Good thing we have the rest of our lives for you to make it up to me."

"I'll start thinking of ways right now." He laughed, "You sound tired. You should go to sleep."

"Wait, before you go, any news?" I asked the question I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to.

Jacob sighed, "Nothing yet. I thought I could her scent earlier but it was old. She's a fast one."

"Just keep yourself safe, okay?"

"I'm always safe." Jacob said cheerily but his voice didn't quite convey as much encouragement as I'd hoped. "You should really go to sleep. I don't have to patrol tomorrow night, can we go on a date?"

"Yes, please. I need to see you." I tried to keep the desperation out of my voice.

Jacob laughed, "It's a plan then. Goodnight, Bells. I love you."

I was fading fast, "I love you."

I don't even remember hanging the phone up before I slipped into blissful dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

I stood in front of my full length mirror, biting my lip and fidgeting with the skirt of my dress. This was the first time we had ever really been on a legitimate date. I was always okay with hanging out in public or with the pack. It was all part of the werewolf package, you got your mate and the rest of the pack. But with the lack of time we had spent together since I nearly ran over the vogue vampire made me crave a night like this. So when Emily called and basically told me that I needed to dress up for this, I was over the moon. But now, looking at my outfit, I felt unsure.

The dress wouldn't have been my first pick but it was one that Renee had insisted on buying for me. The white lace bustier top fit snuggly, giving me impressive cleavage and it gave me the bonus of not having to wear a bra. The lace stopped around my ribs and it became a flowing navy chiffon skirt. It really was pretty and made me look long and leggy, which any girl would want. I felt sexy in it, a feeling that was so foreign to me that I felt myself blushing just looking at myself. I felt entirely feminine and I had to admit that I kind of liked it.

I slid a pair of wedges on and wobbled slightly but was able to keep my balance. I discovered that I could manage wedges easily enough, but straight up high heels were still out of the question. My hair was curled lightly and I let the long tresses fall along my bare shoulders. I usually liked to braid my hair, especially at work, but today I wanted to do something special for Jacob. I had begged Emily to tell me where he was taking me but she claimed Sophia was crying and hung up quickly.

The doorbell rang and I knew that it had to be Jacob, annoyingly punctual as always. I carefully made my way down the stairs and opened the door, letting the summer breeze wash over me bringing the amazing smell that was Jacob with it. I was glad Emily had tipped me off about dressing a little nicer.

Jacob stood before me, all smiles. He was wearing a fitted pair of jeans and a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked so attractive with biceps flexing that I nearly missed the single yellow orchid he held in his hands. I ran into his arms, resting my head against his chest listening to his heart beat wildly.

He let me stay that way for several blissful moments before putting me at arms distance and looking me over thoroughly. He let out a contented sigh, "You look beautiful." He handed me the orchid, "For you."

I gently grabbed the flower and took a deep breathe, inhaling the scent, but mostly hiding the blush creeping across my cheeks. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Well you see, I've got this hot date with my mate tonight." Jacob teased.

"Oh well, in that case, you should go. You don't want to keep the girl waiting." I teased right back.

Jacob put one arm around my waist and pulled me into him, so close I could hardly breathe at the electricity between us. He placed a searing kiss on my lips and in an instant I was back on solid ground. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry; I will be a perfect gentleman tonight."

I bit my lip and whispered back, "That's too bad."

It took a moment for Jacob to regain his composure before raising an eyebrow, "Don't be a tease." He straightened up and cleared his throat, "Well, shall we be heading out?"

"That depends on where we're going." I put a hand on my hip.

"Trust me, you'll like it." Jacob grinned and let me into the Rabbit.

When we pulled up in front of the cabin I looked up at Jacob confused, "Did you forget something?"

"Not exactly." Jacob answered, getting out of the car and opened my door for me. "Close your eyes."

I looked at him curiously but followed his direction and closed my eyes. He picked me up and walked with me in his arms into the house and eventually set me down. "Now you can open them."

I couldn't stop myself from gasping when I took in the sight before me. "So this is what has been keeping you so busy."

"I had everyone working on when they weren't working or patrolling." Jacob beamed, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" I laughed, "It's beautiful. I love it." I gave him several kisses all over his face before turning to back to take in every detail of the bedroom that we would someday share. The walls were paneled with wood like we had planned but there were several narrow windows that made the space look bright and open. In the center of the wall were French doors that led out to an enclosed patio with two wooden chairs and a table. Brightly colored plants filled the flower boxes along the railing. It was breathtaking but the bedroom itself was enchanting. A large wooden bed with an intricately carved headboard was set on the opposite side of the windows with simple white bedding that brightened the room even more. There were wood nightstands on either side of the bed with lamps. A large Native American rug covered part of the floor and in the corner sat my old rocking chair.

"The closet is surprisingly pretty spacious but-" Jacob started but I interrupted him by pulling his face to mine and kissing him slowly, passionately. His lips parted in a soft sigh and I captured his bottom lip with my teeth and gently nibbled. He reluctantly put me at arms distance, his breathing labored. "Bells, don't… I can't promise you that I could stop myself. Not here. Not in our bedroom."

I didn't answer but stepped closer, back into his arms. I playfully licked his neck and then, laughing, backed away quickly and headed straight for the French doors, yanking them open. I stepped out and looked at the view. It was a brilliant view of the mountains and I made a mental note to watch the sunset on this porch as often as I could. One of Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back into him, and his other hand brushed my hair over one shoulder. He deeply inhaled the smell of my neck before his kissed his gingerly. "Why did you run away?" He whispered, making me shiver.

I angled my head to look at him, "I didn't want to tempt you too badly."

He rubbed his hand across my ribs dangerously and continued kissing and gently suckling at my neck, making me gasp in anticipation. My gasp set him on fire and, grabbing my hips, spun me around. "You tempt me every moment of every day."

It was going to be a good night.

The sun was shining brightly through all the windows in our bedroom. I stretched my arms out and scooted further under the sheets, reveling in the fresh feeling against my bare skin. I let the last twelve hours replay in my mind over and over. Finally being one with Jacob was the best feeling in the world. It felt like my love for him was about ready to ooze every pore. It wasn't just the sex, it was being able to say that I know every inch of his body and he knows mine.

I heard a loud crash coming from outside the bedroom door. I laughed, "Do you need some help out there?"

An instant later the door opened and Jacob, wearing only his boxers, walked in carrying two paper plates and two plastic cups. He set them down on a nightstand and looked at me as though he was completely proud of himself for scrounging up breakfast. He leaned down and, grabbing his button up shirt from last night, tossed it to me, "If you don't cover up, I may never let you leave that bed."

I put it on, laughing, "It's not like you would let me out of bed at any other point last night."

"That's not true." Jacob shook his head, "I let you go to the bathroom."

"Oh right, totally true. But the second I opened the door you slammed me against the wall and started all over again." I teased as he joined me back under the sheets.

Jacob shrugged, "I couldn't help it." He kissed the top of my head before handing me a glass of what was probably soda and grabbed the plates. "This was all we had."

I kissed him on the cheek, trying not to laugh at his version of a breakfast spread, "Leftover Subway, three pop tarts, and potato chips… Breakfast of Champions."

"Hey!" Jacob said defensively, "My plan for our date last night was to show you the house, take you to a nice dinner, and then return you home safe and sound before midnight."

I raised an eyebrow, "Deflowering your mate didn't figure into your plans?"

Jacob laughed, "It wasn't a plan, no. Not that I'm complaining."

"And the thought didn't cross your mind when you made sure that the master bedroom was finished first?" I teased.

Jacob licked my cheek, another wolfish mannerism that I was still getting used too. I'd need to file it next to about half a dozen things he did last night that fell under the wolf column, "Hey you never told me to stop when I deflowered you again… and again… and again." With each 'again' he places open kisses on my neck.

I sighed happily, "Well if I had known that this would be my breakfast, I might have said otherwise."

Jacob laughed heartily at my teasing, "We'll work on the kitchen next if you'd like."

I shook my head, "The addition really should be done and soon. Come September we'll be in full-fledged rain season."

"Truth." Jacob nodded, shoveling a pop tart into his mouth.

I looked at the clock and groaned, "I should probably be leaving soon I have to work the afternoon and dinner shift tonight."

Jacob pouted through his full mouth, "No, I was serious when I said that I would make you stay."

I took a large bite of a pop tart and hoped out of bed. "I know, I hate to leave but I need to shower at home and change since there is no soap or extra clothes for me here."

Jacob leaned back in bed, watching me appreciatively as I changed back into my dress. "You should start leaving a change of clothes and some bathroom stuff here."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you think you are going to get a repeat performance of last night sometime?"

Jacob groaned, "You are lucky you aren't getting a repeat performance right now."

I flushed and walked over to give him a quick kiss, "I would love to, but I still have to go to work. And I desperately hope that Charlie isn't home when I get there." I cringed at the thought of a 'morning after' talk. "You might want to put some clothes on too, since you were my ride last night and you are my only way of getting home."

It took a lot of begging and swearing that I would come back _soon_ before I got Jacob fully dressed and into the car. We sat in comfortable silence the whole way back to Charlie's until we turned onto my street and Jacob swore, "Sorry, Bells."

I looked at him questioningly and he pointed to my house and a certain police cruiser parked out front. I wanted to die. I wondered what the possibility of being able to sneak past him would be. Slim to none. Jacob gently squeezed my hand and was distracted by the bracelet on my wrist. "My mom's bracelet looks beautiful on you."

I gave him a loving kiss, conveying my thanks for everything. We were interrupted by Jacob's phone ringing. I saw Sam's name flash. "You should take that. I'll see you tomorrow at the cabin." I promised and with another kiss, I reluctantly exited the car and made my way into the house.

"Bells is that you?" Charlie called when I walked in the door.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me." I said sheepishly.

Charlie came down the stairs but stopped on the bottom step with a raised eyebrow, "Funny, that looks like the same dress you had on last time I saw you. Nearly twenty-four hours ago."

My entire body flushed red, "It's the same one." I said in barely above a whisper.

Charlie looked at me seriously, "Billy owes me five bucks." Then he strode past me and kissed me on my head, "You're lucky I like this boy. See you later, Bells."

I stood, leaning against the stair railing for several long, mortified moments before I was able to make my way up the stairs to get ready for work. I was about ready to step into the shower when Jacob called me. I shut the water off and answered.

"Why you do always interrupt my showering?" I said saucily.

But Jacob was in no mood to flirt, "Paul caught onto her trail. They've followed it into Alaska. I have to go with them. I wanted you to know that I won't be back for a while probably. I'm leaving now."

It was too much information to process at once, "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you." Were the last words he said before he ended the call.

**A/N: Oh a cliffhanger! Don't hate me too much! What did you all think? I left the rated M scenes out, but if I get enough response I'll make it into its own chapter! So that means you must review if you want some steam!**


	22. Chapter 22- Rated M

**A/N: Well, guys, here it is! The much requested M rated scene that I skipped over in the last chapter. I wanted to make it separate so that anyone who didn't want to read it could just easily skip over this chapter and continue on their merry way! Tell me what you think!**

He pushed a stray piece of hair over my shoulders and leaned in to breathe in the scent of my hair. "Do you know that I can smell it?" He whispered in a husky voice, sending chills down my spine.

"Smell what?" I gulped.

"How attracted you are to me." He nipped at my ear, causing me to gasp. "The wolf inside me can smell the hormones racing through your veins. It makes it so hard to stop myself."

"I certainly am not stopping you." I pulled his head down to me and nipped at his ear like he had done mine.

He groaned, locking his lips to mine and yanked me back into the bedroom. I twisted my fingers in his hair, pulling his face closer to mine in a punishing kiss. He pulled me impossibly closer to him, his need pressed into my stomach, making me fully aware that he was as aroused as I was. I broke the kiss, letting out a deep moan, making Jacob's movements more frantic. Our hands were everywhere, searing each other's skin everywhere they went. Jacob panted my name and I felt a familiar dampness seep into my panties.

Jacob inhaled deeply and let out a guttural growl. He took a step back, chest heaving. "We should… slow down."

I nodded through erratic breaths, "Right. Slow. We should talk about this right? First time and all."

Jacob nodded and sat down on the bed. I followed suit and sat next to him, fisting the hem of my skirt to keep from jumping him. "So what are we supposed to be talking about?"

I shook my head, "Umm… protection?" My face flushed.

Jacob's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Shit! I didn't… I don't…"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm on birth control." Jacob raised an eyebrow, "I'm still a virgin, I just take it for my period."

Jacob winced, "Mood ruined."

"Oh yeah?" Then I did something bold. I stared him right in the eyes and, stood, unzipping the back of my dress, letting the top fall down enough to let everything from the ribs up fall out of the dress.

He groaned, staring at my breasts for the first time. I would have felt embarrassed at baring myself to him but the way he looked at me sent another shot of dampness to my panties. The cool air made my nipples pebble. He couldn't resist any longer and was to me in a second. "You are so beautiful. Do you know how long I have waited for this?"

He tentatively rubbed the outside of my breasts, making my breath catch. After several agonizing moments he moved to the center, rubbing and tweaking each nipple, making me groan. It was the first time anyone had touched them and the thrill of it shot straight to my center and I clutched his arms for balance.

Too soon his hands left me and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He lifted me and moved to our bed and gently laid me down. He made slow work of pulling the rest of my dress down and I angled my hips to assist the process. He looked at me hungrily, staring at my navy lace panties that were getting damper every second. He crawled up my body, kissing every inch of skin he could find, slowly driving me insane.

When he reached my chest his mouth instantly latched onto one of my nipples, sucking it gently and pulling it between his teeth. My head dropped back and I fought to keep my moans quiet despite knowing that no one was around for miles. He switched to the other nipple and I thought I would just about die if I didn't ease the ache building inside me. I unconsciously began to rub my thighs together to try to ease my need.

Jacob must have noticed my distress because he began to trail his hand down my side and over my hip. When his hand finally reached between my thighs I gasped loudly as my hips bucked up off the bed, straight into his aching manhood. Jacob's movements faltered for a moment as he moaned.

I grinned and did it again, rubbing my hips against his, delighting in the delicious friction. "You are wearing entirely too many clothes."

In an instant Jacob was down to just his boxers, the fabric tenting around his stiff cock. I couldn't help but sigh appreciatively and I sat up to help him pull his boxers down. I knew that Jacob had to be huge since every other part of him was, but nothing could have prepared me what sprung loose from his boxers.

I must have gasped because Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Disappointed?"

I shook my head and made my way closer to him, tentatively grasping his cock by the base and rubbed my hand up and down it, testing of weighty feel of it in my hands. I could barely wrap my hand around its width. Jacob groaned loudly, "Bella… you don't have to."

I looked up at him seriously and shook my hand, letting my hand explore further. I wanted to know every vein. Jacob stopped me after a few more exploratory pumps. "Now you are the one wearing far too many clothes."

Jacob fingered my underwear and pulled them down. His eyes practically popped out of their sockets when he laid eyes on my bald sex. He moaned loudly and was to me instantly, his hands moving up my legs and thighs, his lips following suite. By the time he reached my center, I was certain that I was dripping wet. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of my arousal. He poked his tongue out, taking his first taste at my folds. "Oh fuck, Bells. You taste so good." He growled, literally growled, I chalked it up to the wolf inside him, but his words shot straight through me and another gush of liquid want seeped from my center. He lapped at my folds, catching it all as I moaned loudly, hips jerking at the new and entirely amazing feeling. He flicked and teased my entrance until I was clutching the sheets calling out his name.

"Jake…. Oh Jake!" My head thrashed from side to side, "Jake stop… if you don't… I'm gonna…"

He continued his ministrations, his tongue swirling around inside of me. The muscles in my stomach coiled tightly and I knew what was going to happen. Before I could think to stop him, his brought his hand to my core and tweaked my clit. "JACOB!" I screamed his name as I had my very first orgasm that wasn't self-induced.

It took me several long moments for me to ride out the waves of my orgasm as Jacob lapped up all of my juices. When I finally came to, I blushed brightly. "I'm so sorry. I should have waited… I mean… I wanted you inside of me."

"That, my love, we can arrange." He growled huskily and moved to position himself at my entrance. "I promise to go slow."

Just as he promised, he pushed slowly inside of me. I winced at the pain as my walls tried to adjust around his great width and length. When he reached my barrier, he captured my lips in a searing kiss and in one swift movement broke through. I cried out in pain as he claimed my virginity. He soothed away the pain, muttering sweet nothings and kissing away my tears.

"I love you. I love you. I love you….Are you okay?" He asked after several moments, panting. I could tell that his restraint was fading.

I nodded uncertainly, "Maybe if you touched me." I blushed furiously at my boldness.

In an instant he lowered his mouth to my breast and sucked… hard. A hand snaked down between us and found my bundle of nerves. It was only a few seconds before my hips jerked with pleasure and the friction of his cock sliding inside me made me moan out. Jacob stopped his ministrations, grounding out a thick moan, the last of his restraint ebbing away quickly. I shifted my hips again, testing how it felt. It felt good. I moved again, and again.

"Are you ready?" Jacob looked me in the eyes and asked seriously.

Instead of answering, I bucked my hips hard against his and his eyes clouded over as he started to thrust into me. I suddenly lost the ability to think, all there was in my universe was his cock pushing in and out of me, in and out. Finally, after all these years we were one.

His movements picked up pace quickly and soon his was pounding into me and my hips moved right along with him, our pace brutal. My breasts bounced from the force of his thrusts. I was losing myself in the feelings and I knew it wouldn't be long before I came again.

"Oh… shit…. Jacob." I moaned, unable to stop myself.

"Say it again." Jacob growled. "My name, moan my name."

"Jacob…" I moaned loudly, "Oh Jacob… don't stop…. Don't you dare fucking stop." I was losing control and so was he. He was erratically slamming into me, both of us fighting for completion.

His hand found my clit once again and he rubbed hard, "Open your eyes, Bells. I wanna see you come undone."

I opened my eyes to his practically black eyes staring back at me. It was all too much and in seconds I was screaming out his name, spilling my juices all over his cock. Moments later he followed, howling out my name, spilling his load into me.

I gasped for air, panting hard. Jacob stayed inside me while we both tried to control our breathing. He propped himself up so his weight wouldn't crush me but I could see the muscles in his arms wavering. I was covered in sweat and my hair stuck to my skin.

Jacob smiled lazily, kissing me, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

I kissed him back. I had never felt so loved and satisfied in my life. Jacob gently eased himself out of me and I whimpered at the loss of him inside me. I shivered once I no longer had Jacob's heat radiating on top of me. Jacob pulled the covers over me and pulled me close.

"That was amazing." He breathed.

"You can say that again." I said, exhausted.

Jacob laughed, "Who knew Isabella Swan had a dirty mouth?"

I blushed violently, "Who knew werewolves howl even in their human form?"

"Who knew girls masturbated too?" Jacob countered.

"How do you… I don't" I barried my face in his chest.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bells." Jacob looked me in the eyes, "You know how you need to be touched. It was fucking hot!"

"Jacob!" I smacked him playfully.

"Show me." Jacob said, the husky voice returning.

"What?"

"Show me how you like to touch yourself." Jacob looked hungry.

"Ready for round two already?" I teased. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his already stiffening cock, "Apparently that would be a yes."

By the time we finished round two the sun had long set and we were both drenched in sweat. At that point my cunt was so sensitive that all Jacob had to do was rub my clit for a few seconds and I would be cumming.

"I need to use the ladies room." I panted.

"No." Jacob complained.

"You can't be ready to go again." I laughed.

"Werewolf endurance." Jacob said cockily.

"Well your endurance is going to have to wait two minutes." I kissed him and tiptoed naked into the bathroom.

While I was in the bathroom I attempted to clean some of our juices off of my thighs but eventually I gave up and headed back to the bedroom. The second I opened the bathroom door Jacob had me pinned against a wall. He lifted me up and lined his cock against my center.

I moaned loudly as he slammed into me, setting a brutal pace from the start. "Shit Jake!" I called. I had long since realized that he liked how I talked dirty; it released something primal in him.

"Say my name." He grunted.

"Jake… oh fuck… Jake!" I practically screamed for him.

"Fuck! Bells." He stopped suddenly, "Can we… doggy style?"

I barely had time to nod before he pulled me back into the bedroom and onto the floor. He pulled me until I was on all fours and slammed into me without stopping. I had to admit that the position turned me on even more. He grabbed my hips and guided my hips back to his. All I could hear was our constant moans and the sound of thighs slapping against thighs, juices dripping down my thighs.

"FUCK JAKE!" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me without warning, the dozens of orgasms I had already had making it impossible for me to last very long.

Jacob pulled my head back and bit down on my neck as he came. He kept mumbling _mine._

"What was the about?" I asked when we finally made it back to bed.

"What was what about?" Jacob looked confused.

"'Mine'?" I reminded him.

"I'm sorry about that." Jacob rubbed a hand through his hair, "That was a wolf thing, I couldn't control it."

"I kinda liked it." I admitted and laughed when he growled.

"You are perfect."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I had a REALLY hard time with this chapter! That's why it took so long to write it I think. I kept going back and forth between several different ideas but in the end I am fairly certain it's because I just want to start writing the next chapter but, alas, this one is necessary before I can get to all the awesomeness awaiting the next few chapters. And, seriously, a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed! And p.s. to all you who are signed on as "Guests", sign up for an account so I can reply to your awesome reviews!**

It had been over a week of no contact with Jacob and I was pretty sure I was officially going crazy. Every night I would text him before I went to bed, short messages telling him that I loved him and hoped that he was safe and that I wished he would be home soon. The nights were the worst. I never realized how desperately I looked forward to talking to him every night, whether it is in person or over the phone. Hearing his voice relaxed me and, as stupid as it sounds, I was seriously on edge. It was probably just because I knew he was in danger, but either way, the moment he gets back I plan on telling him that I need to move in and soon.

"Damn vampires." I growled as I crumpled up a pair of jeans and tossed them onto my bed with all the malice I could muster.

"I agree." Charlie's voice came from behind me, making me jump out of my skin. I wheeled around, glaring at him incredulously for sneaking up on me. I desperately tried to search my mind for an explanation, but Charlie just shrugged his shoulders, "It's like the minute I turn on the TV there is some lovesick teenager going crazy over some brooding vampire boy. The world needs more sports."

He turned and left, obviously thinking my outburst was just about pop culture. I tried to keep my gasping laughter as quiet as possible, so I stood there, clutching at the wall as my body shook with laughter. If only he knew how close I was to marrying a brooding vampire boy and then someday becoming a vampire myself. I shook my head, he probably wouldn't like knowing that my mate was a werewolf but there was nothing but sunshine in everything Jacob did and there wasn't a single brooding muscle in his body.

Moments later Charlie reappeared, this time knocking. "I did actually come in here for a reason. I was curious what time you wanted me out of the house?"

"It's just Angela and her new boyfriend, no need to leave the house." I answered.

Charlie nodded, clearly making himself a mental note, "Either way, I think I'm going to go down to the Res and spend time with Billy. It's too bad Jacob couldn't join you guys."

I nodded, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, "I know, but he's still on the Quileute spirit journey thing." It was the cover up we had used when Charlie started asking questions, but I couldn't for the life of me remember what Billy had called it. I made my own mental note about asking Billy what it was called for the twentieth time.

Charlie furrowed his eyebrow, "How long do those things last?"

I shrugged my shoulders, turning back to my closet to choose an outfit, trying to act as if Jacob wasn't out there risking his life. "There isn't really a set time limit. They stay out there until the Spirits talk to them."

"I never would have pegged Jacob as a believer in the supernatural." Charlie commented.

It took everything in me not to scoff, if only Charlie knew just how supernatural Jacob was. "He doesn't, not really, but every male in the tribe goes through it.

Charlie nodded and turned to leave, "Well, I'll let you get back to getting dressed. I'm going down to Billy's."

I said my goodbyes and got back to my original task. I could hardly focus on anything but Jacob's absence. I decided to go with the basics; jeans and baggy, white V-neck shirt. I looked at my rumpled hair in the mirror but didn't attempt to fix it.

"Focus, Bella." I told my reflection, "Angela is coming over with Tim… or is it Tom? Tom, it's definitely Tom. Be a normal human being today. No monsters."

My new bracelet caught my eye and I rubbed a finger over the cool metal. I let out a sigh, I missed him. I shook my head; I promised myself years ago that I wouldn't ever be that girl who just ceased to be a functioning person when her boyfriend was gone again.

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs and threw open the front door. I was immediately enveloped in a crushing hug as Angela spoke at a hundred miles an hour and I didn't catch a word she said until she pulled back. It was hard to imagine that this was the same Angela I had known in high school. Our calls over webcam didn't do her justice. The glasses were gone, replaced by contacts, and her hair was long and curled delicately at the end. She had definitely filled out, but I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised as I had done the same. Still, there was no evidence of the gawky, four-eyed, nerdy teenager in this woman who stood before me.

"Damn, Bella!" Angela gushed, "All that crazy native sex makes your skin positively glow!"

I blushed bright red, I hadn't yet told her about the night in the cabin but I had no reason to deny it now. I ushered her inside, using it as an excuse. It was only then that I noticed the attractive blonde man from her pictures standing at the bottom of the porch stairs laughing silently at us, "You must be Tom." I greeted, "Come on inside."

Tom stopped at the door and gave me a quick hug, "Nice to finally meet you, Bella."

Once everyone was inside I shut the door and led them to the living room. Angela looked everything over, "Wow, not much has changed since high school huh?"

I sat down on the couch, "No, this house has pretty much been the same since I was born. That's why it's so great to renovate the cabin."

"Cabin?" Angela inquired.

"Oh, that's right I didn't tell you." I pulled out my phone and showed them pictures of the cabin through all the renovations that we'd done so far. "It's been quite the project but it will be beautiful when it's finished. We're working on getting the addition built before the cold sets in."

"It's beautiful!" Angela exclaimed, "Can we see it?"

"Sure." I smiled, "I mean, there is still a lot of work to be done but I could use your opinion on a few things. Do you mind going to see it Tom?"

Tom looked excited as well, which I thought was a little strange, "I love old cabins. I don't mind going over there. I'll drive."

We grabbed our things and headed back out of the house and into Tom's fancy Audi. It was one of the nicest cars I had been in since I broke things off with Edward. I climbed into the back seat and gawked at all the bits and bobs. I was shocked when we started moving, I hadn't even noticed the engine started, it was so silent. I needed a new car.

"This is a nice car." I told Tom after directing him which road to go down.

"Thanks!" He smiled, looking at me in rear view mirror, "You into cars?"

"No," I laughed, "But I can appreciate a vehicle that doesn't sound like a lawn mower."

He laughed, "Angela isn't big into cars either."

"Hey!" She smacked his arm, "I wasn't complaining the other night when we were stuck in this beast."

"That's because we had sex in the backseat." Tom retorted.

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable sitting in the backseat. Even though I was no longer a virgin, it still freaked me out to hear other people talk about their sex life. Angela rolled her eyes and looked back at me, "So have you seen any more of Mike and Jessica?"

I told her about the few times I had seen them. I honestly tried my hardest to dodge them whenever I saw them. Mike always looked at me almost like he was desperate for me to save him and Jessica, well, she was Jessica. You could tell that she had forced Mike to propose and so she sees just about any woman as a threat that might take him away from her. I don't think any amount of my convincing her that I had my own man would make a difference. Not that I was dying to be friends with Mike any time soon, he hated Jacob ever since the incident at the movie theatre and vice versa.

I looked out the window to see that we were driving past the lake. Tom must have taken the wrong road, or I told him wrong, "Hey Tom, I think we went down the wrong road. We should have turned a few minutes back. Just make a u-turn as soon as you have the room and we'll get back on the right track."

Tom grunted a noncommittal answer and continued driving. Angela must have realized at the same time that I did that we were driving far too quickly. She placed a hand on his leg, "Slow down, Honey. The speed limit here is only forty miles an hour."

Tom continued not to pay any attention and I peered up at the speedometer, he was going over sixty and climbing. Panic rose in Angela's voice, "Tom, you need to slow down."

Still no answer.

"Tom?" She shook his arm but the only response was the whine of the engine inching towards eighty miles an hour.

"Tom!" I yelled, clutching the back of Angela's seat.

His arms jerked the wheel to the left and suddenly everything was moving in slow motion, the car swerved into the other lane and then through the guard railing with the horrible sound of metal tearing. The car leapt off the road and we headed in nosedive straight into the lake. Gravity pulled me up and out of my seat as we plunged into the icy cold water, jerking me in every direction. Time speed up and water came rushing in the open windows unhindered. My mind only had time to register for a moment that I need to get out of here before everything went black.

**A/N: Don't hate me guys, but I just had to leave it on a cliffhanger! What do you guys think?! More coming soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I woke up the morning after I posted the last chapter to at least 20 reviews yelling for the next chapter! Well, ladies and gentlemen, here it is!**

I woke, gasping for air, lungs burning. I struggled to open my eyes but it made no difference, all around me was pitch black. I felt around me, noting with relief that I was clearly no longer in the lake. I touched my clothes, which were also dry. I had been out of the water for a while. That's when I realized that I had nothing to be relieved about. I had no idea where I was and I was fairly certain Tom had crashed on purpose to kill me, or Angela. _Angela_, I wondered where she was as a sickening thought flooded into my mind that she could be dead. I felt the ground beneath me, trying to get a feel for where I was. It was cold and course, concrete was my closest bet.

I kept scooting along the floor, hands in front of me, feeling my way around. I stopped with a gasp when I felt cold skin. I ran my hands along it, from the size it seemed like an arm. "Angela?" I whispered, shaking the limb, praying that it was her and that she was alive. "Angela?"

Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light. My entire body recoiled at the cold light of the LED's above my head. My eyes watered and I tried to blink away the moisture to get a better look around the room. I was right, this was a small concrete room and I guessed from the stairs leading to a shut door that it was a basement. I looked down at the body beside me and was relieved to see that it was Angela. I continued to shake her limp form, whimpering her name.

The door creaked open and Tom's voice followed him down the stairs, "Don't worry, she's alive."

I stopped shaking her and looked at her chest which was gently raising and falling. I let out a sigh of relief and sat back down, turning to look at Tom. He looked perfectly fine, as though he hadn't just crashed into the lake. He looked at me with a grimace that made me recoil. There was no doubt in my mind that the crash wasn't an accident and I was beginning to believe that our survival wasn't either. "What do you want from us?"

He looked at me, almost bored with my question, "_I _want nothing from either of you."

I noticed his inflection on the 'I'. "So who does want us?"

"Clever." He nodded, moving to lean against one of the walls, as though this was the most casual conversation in the world. "You see, it's my boss that wants you. It's nothing personal on my part, darling."

"You're boss wants me but not Angela?" I asked, knowing that the middle man is usually the one to say more than he should.

"Angela is," He paused to think of the right wording, "collateral damage; a way to insure that I could get to you without anyone _sniffing_ around."

"Sniffing?" I asked barely above a whisper, this was about Jacob. I tried to discreetly check my pockets for my phone.

"You won't find it." Tom said, knowing what I was looking for, "We took every precaution."

"Why are you doing this?" I growled in frustration.

"I'll let my boss answer that when she gets back days." Tom turned and started to go back up the stairs.

"My dad is a cop." I said lamely.

He turned to me with a grin, "Oh believe me, we couldn't be happier." He didn't say anything else and turned to leave. He locked the door behind him, the sound of the lock sliding into place sounded deafening in my ears.

I turned to Angela, noting the cut on her forehead. It wasn't deep but it had bled a lot before clotting itself. We both had a significant amount of blood on our clothes and when I stretched to inspect her body, a sharp pain in my stomach stopped me. I gently lifted up my shirt to find a similar wound, which had started to bleed again. However got out of the car was not gentle. There were small nicks all over Angela which I assumed were from windshield shattering in the initial crash. Mine were probably from Tom trying to get me out of the car. I covered my wound with one hand, apply pressure, and then went back to trying to wake Angela up.

"Angela." I shook her, ignoring the pain in my abdomen. "Come on. Don't do this."

After several minutes, Angela took a wheezing breath and started sputtering, her eyes slowly fluttering. I gently turned her head so she could see me, her eyes wide in terror. "Angela." I sighed, "Angela it's me. I've got you."

"Bella?" Her voice came out hoarse, "Bella, what happened? Where are we? Where is Tom?"

I helped her gently sit up, "Tom is fine, he crashed us on purpose. He is working for someone who wants us." It was a lie, sure, but I couldn't quite face the fact that Angela nearly died because of me.

Angela didn't bother to hide her tears, her face contorting in confusion and anger, "What? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." I shook my head, "Listen, Angela, I need you to do me a favor okay? I need you to tell me what hurts."

Angela noticed all the blood for the first time. My white shirt was had turned almost completely red with the blood from my stomach and the rest was caked in mud, as though I had been dragged out of the water and onto dry land. I knew Angela's clothes were bound to be just as dirty but since she was wearing darker colors it was harder to see.

"Everything is sore, but my head is the worst." She gingerly touched her forehead and gasped when it found her open wound. She looked at me in horror, sobs beginning to rack her body, "Why did he do this?"

I grabbed her and gently enveloped her in my arms. I was scared too, terrified actually, but what Angela didn't know what that this wasn't the first time my life was in danger. Tom looked human enough but if he knew about Jacob then I couldn't assume anything. Jacob, my heart ached and I nearly gave in to the emotions that were desperate to escape. I took a deep breath, trying to summon my strength. Jacob would be out there looking for me. I knew he was. But I couldn't let them find him.

I knew what I had to do. I had to get out of here and warn Jacob so he would be safe. What I didn't know was exactly how I was going to do it, but I am stronger now than I was four years ago. I was in distress, sure, but there was no way in hell I was going to be a pathetic damsel anymore. I stroked Angela's hair, trying to calm her, while I secretly tried to formulate a plan.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I received so many excited reviews from the last chapter! You guys are the greatest, did I ever tell you that?! Well, you are! Anyways, I don't own anything! Oh, how I wish I did though!**

I didn't know how many hours, days, weeks, passed after Tom left. It was more than hours, I was certain of that, because Angela and I took turns sleeping and I knew I had to be sleeping for hours. I had to be right? I had slept six times since I woke up from the accident. It wasn't much of a way to keep track of the time but it was all we could do. I felt like I was going crazy.

Tom brought us a loaf of bread once and a gallon jug of water which Angela and I consumed sparingly. We didn't know when our next meal would be and we didn't want to risk starving, though by the way my jean shorts slid down my hips, I knew I was losing weight. He did let us use the bathroom sparingly. He covered our heads and bound our arms and led us up to the bathroom. Once he pulled the hood off we were locked in a bathroom with no windows. There wasn't even a mirror, just a toilet and a sink.

Each time he took me up, which was often, I tried to listen for any clues that might lead to where we were. I had gotten all of the information out of Tom that I was going to get, despite my many attempts, and his "boss" was still incommunicado. I hoped that meant we hadn't been here that long but I had a feeling in the pit of my gut that we had been here for a lot longer than we hoped.

Tom was very clearly stronger than me so there was no way I could just take him straight on, even if I had Angela's help. I knew that I had to someone confused him or trick him long enough for us to get out of this hell. From there all I needed to do was call Charlie. Charlie would have dozens of cops to me in an instant no matter where in the world I was and that way I could keep Jacob safe.

Jacob. For the millionth time I wished that some of the werewolf telepathy would transfer over to their imprints. I mean, come on, it only makes sense, right? We have this crazy connection and it felt so wrong that I wasn't able to contact him at all. I hated being a plain old human. Even as an imprint the only perk I got was knowing that Jacob would never leave me, which is pretty amazing, but still. I live in a world were vampires and werewolves exist, can't the supernatural gods spare me some cool gift that comes with being an imprint?

The door creaked open and I turned to wake Angela but she was already sitting up. She looked exhausted, and I knew that she must not be sleeping as much as she was leading on. I couldn't blame her for trying to make me feel better by thinking she was sleeping; I was doing the same thing. "Alright ladies, rise and shine. Make yourselves presentable, you are meeting my leading lady soon."

I stood, wincing at the pain in my side. My wound was healing but very slowly. I helped Angela up and we looked at each other anxiously. I had learned everything there was to know about Angela in the time we had spent here together. I, in turn, also bared my soul to her. I left out the supernatural but told her all about how Edward had pressured me into getting married and how he treated me when I told him that I didn't want to get married. I told her about what it was like going to school in Florida and the acquaintances I met there. I told her about my renewed relationship with Jacob. I even told her about our night together. You'd be amazed at how quickly you run out of things to talk about when you have absolutely nothing but time on your hands. It helped us to not think about the fact that we were being held hostage by an unknown threat and were slowly being starved to death.

The sound of high heels was the first indication that we were about to meet someone new. I watched the woman descend in slow motion down the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh. I should have known, and I felt terribly stupid for not having put the pieces together on my own. It was the female vampire that had been tormenting Jacob since Canada. The tarnished silver locket around her neck would be a dead giveaway if I didn't know her face, but I had seen her face before. That morning in the middle of the road, it was the same girl. But this time I could get a good look at her. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Long, curled brown hair and a perfectly symmetrical face. This woman was beautiful at birth, even before her transformation into a vampire and judging by how tanned her skin still was, she was one of those tanned goddesses that make all mortal women jealous. Her eyes blazed red, standing out against her entire black outfit, down to the heels.

"Isabella Swan and Angela Weber." Even her voice was alluringly rich, "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

"Who the hell are you?" Angela spat, but there was shakiness to her words that made her sound as scared as she no doubt felt.

"How rude of me," She let out a fake laugh, "My name is Gwen."

"Just Gwen, no last name?" I asked, trying to get as much information out of her as possible.

"Not that I have used in this century."

Angela scoffed, not realizing that it was probably a legitimate answer, "What do you want with us?"

"Oh not you, darling," Gwen turn to Angela, "You were simply bait. What I really wanted was little Miss Isabella here."

"Why do you want to hurt me?" I crossed my arms, trying to exude confidence.

"Don't be so melodramatic. I won't hurt you intentionally. When this is all over with, I am perfectly fine with letting you and your little friend here go free. What I want is your boyfriend, dead."

"What did Jacob ever do to you except chase you around a little bit in Canada?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I was in the middle of the deal of a lifetime. There were players lined up. Good players, the old guns. It would have been the highlight of my several centuries but then your little mutt had to storm in, killing off half my players and scaring off the other half." She moved in close enough for my body to shiver from the cold pouring off her undead skin, "I want him dead."

I tried to regain my composure and maintain my tough exterior but she was talking about murdering my mate. "You have me hidden away. How the hell do you expect him to find me?"

Gwen smiled, "You are going to record a little message to him and lead him straight here."

I didn't back down, "And what if I don't?"

She smirked, "Your precious daddy has been plastering your face all over the news. It's only a matter of time before Aro sees it, and from the information I have collected, you are supposed to be… _sparkling… _for years now. Luckily Aro's sense of time is so skewed that he hasn't noticed yet but what happens when your name shows up in the Italian news? He'll come searching for you, kill all your pets and when he finds you he'll either kill your or turn you. Pretty bad deal either way."

"So why should I help you?" A tear rolled down my cheek. She had me and she knew she did.

"Because I can keep Aro from seeing videos like this one." She pulled her phone out and started to play a video, a news report. An anchorwoman's voice played over the video. Clips of Charlie's house surrounded by dozens of police cars and journalists.

_"In Forks, Washington, the hunt for three friends, who were reported missing after finding their empty car crashed into a lake, continues despite there still being no evidence. Charlie Swan, Forks Police Chief and the father of Isabella Swan, speaks out hoping to reach his daughter or her abductor." The woman reported._

_ Charlie suddenly popped onto the screen, his eyes red from crying and probably lack of sleep. He looked straight into the camera, "I'm coming for you, Bells. Be strong. We are coming."_

_ His voice cracked and he wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say. Renee stood in the front doorway, leaning against the frame sobbing and standing next to her was Billy. He was sitting up straight, poised, his face stoic, too stoic for normal Billy Black._

_ The anchorwoman came back onto the screen, "The tip hotlines are still open and Police encourage any information regarding any of the three missing to please call-"_

Gwen ended the video as the anchorwoman began to recite a phone number. I wiped away the tears, trying to regain my composure, but seeing three of the most important people in my life shook me to the core. I saw that Angela was also silently crying. I gave her a quick hug, reminding her (and myself) that she wasn't alone, that at least I was here.

Tom handed Gwen a video camera and she turned back to us, "Now, be good little girls and make this video. The sooner you co-operate, the sooner you can go home to your families."

"No." I gritted through my teeth. I had spent too much of my life being the whimpering damsel in distress.

Gwen rolled her eyes and moved lightning quick, grabbing me by the arm and yanking me to her, "I was really hoping you would behave." With a flick of her wrist my humerus bone snapped. I couldn't stop the bloodcurdling scream from erupting out of my mouth. She tossed me to the ground as though I weighed nothing.

"Stop!" Angela cried out through sobbing breaths, "I'll do the video! I'll say anything you want me to say!"

"Angela… no…" I said through gasping breaths. I felt like I would vomit from the pain. It took every ounce of strength I had left to keep the little bread I had eaten down.

Angela ignored me, "What do you want me to say?"

Gwen grinned, "All I need you to do is give him an address. I'll say the rest."

I tried not to black out as Gwen set up her scene. What was it with vampires and creating a dramatic scene? Tom haphazardly lifted me and sat me against one of the walls, I cried out in pain as the movement jostled my broken limb. Angela sat down next to me, humming lightly, trying to soothe me. It didn't help, nothing I did could distract me from the pain.

Suddenly the camera was rolling and I didn't have the strength to stop it. I knew that I should look strong and try to communicate that under no circumstances should Jacob come get me. But all I could do was feel the pain as my vision started to blur until I finally, blessedly, blacked out.

**A/N: So what did you guys think?! This was a fun one for me to write actually, a little dark and twisted! Maybe I am just watching too many horror movies lately! I think the next chapter is going to be from Jacob's point of view! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Man guys, I am so sorry to leave you all on such a cliff hanger! I've had half of the next two chapters already written and tucked away on my computer for about two weeks; I just haven't had the inspiration to finish it. But here you go… I'll hopefully add the second chapter today or tomorrow.**

**Jacob's Pov**

_Jacob! Where are you?_ This time it was Sam reaching out to my mind. I let out a huff and came to a halt. My wolf form just narrowly dodged a tree. I had already knocked enough over in the last two weeks. I hadn't been able to phase back into human form since I found out that Bella was missing. . I was too angry. Angry isn't the right word. I was fucking furious. I was so scared for her that I was hardly able to even eat.

_What is it Sam? _I growled. I need to get back out there, my skin itched with the need to find Bella and it was driving me insane, but Sam was my Alpha and I had to obey him unlike the others.

_You've got something in the mail. We think it's from Bella's kidnapper. I need you to-_

I pushed him out of my head, not letting him finish his sentence. In the two weeks since Bella went "missing" this was the first clue we've had, even with Charlie and half the Washington police force out there looking for her. I knew that this had to do with the supernatural somehow and I was willing to bet that it was the leech we had been chasing.

I was to my dad's house in an instant, despite the miles that were between us. It was interesting how this was suddenly not my house anymore. My house was the one I shared with Bella. Sam came out and waved me inside. I tried in vain to phase back but I just couldn't. Sam raised an eyebrow, an unspoken demand to shift back. I sighed and attempted to focus on good things so I could shift back. My thoughts were all Bella.

_Bella standing in front of me on her first night back, the wind blowing her hair around and bathing me in her scent. Peter perched on her hip at the first bonfire she went to since she returned. The picture Quil sent to me of Bella fast asleep next to me while I was in a coma. The way her face lit up when she saw me in the diner after I had woken up, running to me. _

Before I realized it, I had changed back. It was an odd sensation to be in my human skin for the first time in days. I felt small and uncoordinated as I walked into the house. I didn't have to look in the mirror to know I must look terrible, Sam's grimace proved it even further. Only Billy and Sam were inside. There others were either on patrol or home with their families.

"What is it?" My voice hoarse from not using it for days.

Sam handed me a small manila envelope with no return address, just my name on it. I tore it open to reveal a DVD. I rushed to the old television set and waited impatiently for everything to start up so I could see what it was.

The camera struggled to focus and when it did, I saw the brunette vampire smiling back at me. I forced myself to breathe, to stay calm so I didn't shift. Her voice came through the speakers like ice. I couldn't stop the shiver from racing down my spine.

_"Jacob Black_," She started, _"You've been a naughty boy. Ruining some very well thought out plans I had been working on for over a century. You had to have seen this coming. So when my little Tom found out that you had yourself a little girlfriend now, it made it all too easy." _She clucked her tongue, _"It's a shame really. This was almost too easy."_

The camera panned over to show Bella and Angela sitting against a wall. They were both caked in dirt and blood. I could easily see Angela's wound on her forehead but Bella's abdominal wound wasn't so obvious. There were bruises started to take form on one of her biceps and it was swollen. Angela was in hysterics, sobbing and trying to gently hold onto Bella who looked seconds away from passing out, her breathing erratic.

I snarled and had to turn away. I punched the wall and it buckled under the pressure. I winced, knowing that I would have to replace it at some point. My breathing was heavy and I fought to keep my wolf under control. I closed my eyes and tried to picture Bella happy. I thought about the look on her face when we imprinted. The two of us sitting together on the Fourth of July, talking about children. Then her standing on our patio looking so beautiful with the sunlight making her glow, the teasing looks in her eyes as she teased me to come catch her and laying naked underneath me, eyes clouded over in lust, as she moaned out my name practically begging me to slide into her. I thought about the way she looked so beautiful and content, fast asleep after a night of lovemaking. My breathing finally calmed and I was able to turn back around and keep watching the video.

Angela said an address between sobs. It was in Canada. I was vaguely aware of where it was. Then the camera moved back to the vampire. _"Come and find me, dear Jacob. I will take much pleasure in killing you, but don't worry. I will set your mate here free."_

The screen went blank. I waited for something else to come up, but nothing did. I knew that I could be in Canada in a few hours and get to her. I had to get to her. My wolf roared inside. I needed Bella in my arms. I needed her to be safe. No matter what happened to me.

I didn't even realize that I was moving until Sam blocked my way out of the house. I growled, "Move out of the way, Uley."

Sam held up his hands, silently asking me to hear him out, "Jacob wait, stop, this is a trap. You need to be level headed."

I snapped, grabbing Sam by the throat and slamming him into the wall.

"LEVEL HEADED?!" I bellowed, "Bella is hurt, possibly dying and you want me to be fucking level headed?" I slammed him into the wall one more time, "I am going after Bella and you aren't going to stop me."

I ran out the house, phasing the second I was free of the door. I took off at full speed before Sam could stop me. The thought of having her in my arms spurred me on past my exhaustion. I heard howling in the woods around me and knew that some of my pack mates had phased and were joining me on my quest. I waited for one of them to pin me down and try to keep me from going, but they didn't. They ran with me, as if the wind was biting at our tales. We ran to save my mate.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up to a loud tearing sound. I moved to sit up, wincing as the pain from my broken arm shot through me. I groaned out in pain as I looked around for the source of the noise. I was shocked to see Angela standing near the stairs with no pants on. Her jeans were in her hands and she was tearing one of the pant legs off, the other one laid haphazardly on the ground next to her.

"What in the world are you doing?" I questioned.

She jumped a little, surprised by the fact that I was awake. She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Bella, I'm so glad that you are okay!" She rushed to me, grabbing both pant legs. "I found a nail sticking out of one of the stairs and used it to cut my jeans so I could make you a sling for your arm."

I sat up, wobbling, trying not to jostle my arm, which was throbbing horribly, "You're genius, Angela."

She blushed; sliding into her newly created shorts and went to work making the legs into a makeshift sling. Once it was all set, I carefully inspected my arm which was bruising badly. "How long have I been out?" I asked, remembering Gwen's threat to kill Jacob. We had to get out of here.

Angela shrugged, "I'm not sure, couldn't have been more than a day."

I nodded, my mind moving a hundred miles an hour. "We need to get out of here."

Angela looked at me incredulously, "And how do you plan to do that? Did you see how fast that girl moves? She'd kill us in an instant."

I nodded, knowing all too well how quickly she could end our lives. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a plate of fresh bread lying on the ground, "Tom brought this down?"

She nodded, "Probably half an hour ago."

Suddenly it clicked, I had a plan. "Alright Angela, I have a plan. If it works, we are home free."

She raised an eyebrow, "If?"

* * *

"Tom!" Angela yelled, banging on the door at the top of the basement stairs, "Tom!"

The door eventually yanked open and Tom's frustrated face came into view, "What is it?" He growled.

"Bella's sick." Angela said worriedly, "Please help!"

He looked down at me and his face contorted into a look of disgust. I was hunched over, a pool of vomit under me. "Aw geez." He groaned, "I don't want to clean that." He lumbered down the stairs and I faked a dry heave, though it wasn't hard, forcing myself to throw up had not been pleasant.

Tom lifted me gently, careful not to jumble my arm too much. For a split second I pitied him. He was obviously in love with Gwen but I knew that the feeling was not mutual, like Riley and Victoria. I very nearly lost my nerve to do what I was about to do, but I knew that if I didn't Jacob would die.

Angela nodded slightly, telling me that now was the time. I nodded back, tripping on purpose. I grasped his shoulder with my broken arm to steady myself, crying out in pain. Tom looked straight at me, not paying attention to my other hand. I swung it up before I give myself a moment to hesitate. The screw that I had hidden in that hand made contact with his temple, jamming into his skull while blood started pouring out. Tom went down with a scream. I had to steady myself so he didn't take me down with him.

"RUN!" I yelled to Angela, but didn't need to tell her twice. She was halfway up the stairs before I could finish that one word. I had never moved so quickly on my own two legs. We found the front door and crushed through it. We had no idea how far away Gwen was and I knew that we had to get somewhere safe and we had to get there fast.

We were surrounded by forest, with no evidence of civilization anywhere. We ran until we couldn't run anymore. I propped myself up against a tree, my breath wheezing. I was instantly grateful for the sling Angela had made me. I didn't want to think of how much more pain I would be in if it wasn't at least somewhat stabilized. Angela pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me with a grin. I tried not to grimace at her bloodied fingertips. She had shredded them trying to get the nail out of the wood.

"I swiped this on our way out." It was a cell phone.

"Oh Angela I could kiss you." I grabbed it out of her hand and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" It was Billy.

"Billy!" I practically screamed, but then the tears came.

"Bella?" Billy's voice was very near a shout.

"Don't let Jacob come after me, she'll kill him." I said through sobs.

"He's already on his way Bella." He swore, "I will try to contact him. Is there anywhere you could hide?"

I looked around and saw a large collection of boulders in the distance. "We'll try. We're not far from the house. Not more than a mile I should think. There is a place where there are a lot of boulders in a bunch. We will try to hide near there."

"Got it. Stay safe, Bella."

"I will." I tried to wipe the tears away, "Send everyone you can, there will be a fight. Maybe even send Charlie and some backup, I don't think she'll try much around a dozen humans."

"Will do. We'll get everyone out safe. I promise Bella."

"I love you, Billy. You are like a father to me. If I don't came back, tell Charlie and Jacob that I love them too." I hung up before Billy could say anything and signaled Angela over to the boulders.

After some frantic searching, we found a small crack underneath one of the boulders that Angela and I could just barely squeeze into. We were painfully cramped and it smelt of deer droppings, but I didn't complain. Hopefully we could stay hidden enough that we wouldn't be found.

Angela and I didn't dare say a word. We turned the phone on silent, in case someone one tried to contact this phone while we were in hiding. My arm throbbing painfully and I knew that it was quickly becoming infected, as were our other wounds. I felt feverish and I noticed that Angela had cold sweats as well. We'd die if we didn't get to a hospital soon. I tried to think about it. I tried to think about things that had no emotional value to them, recipes and math equations.

I felt myself falling asleep, or passing out, I couldn't be sure. I desperately tried to stay awake, especially since it seemed like Angela was already asleep. But I couldn't help it, my body was deteriorating quickly. My thoughts slipped from my consciousness and my body gave in to its deep desire to sleep.

* * *

I was jolted out of my sleep my howls. I sprang awake, regretting it as it jostled my arm. Angela was awake as well, but her face bore terror. She thought that the howls were that of real wolves, called by our blood like a siren song to eat us. I very nearly laughed at my giddy joy. I would recognize Jacob's howl anywhere. I wriggled my way out of the crevice so Jacob could find us.

Angela tugged on my shorts, "What the hell are you doing?" She gritted through her teeth.

"Trust me." I beamed at her and moved farther out to scan the forest.

A large russet wolf bounded out of the trees, howling happily. I held my hand out to Jacob, sobbing at the sight of his beautiful form. He skidded to a halt, aligning his body so I could easily slide onto his back. Once I was safely on, Seth came bounding out of the forest, aligning himself the same way Jacob had.

"Angela, it's safe." I called. Her head popped out of the rocks and she barely held back a scream of fright at the sight of the two giant wolves. "I can't explain it all now, just climb onto his back." I motioned to Seth. She looked at me as though I was insane but followed me lead.

By the time she had safely mounted Seth; Leah, Paul, and Embry had joined our ranks,each on high alert, their fur sticking out in every direction. They circled around us, obviously having a conversation. Once they had finished, Jacob turned around and motioned at my hands, clearly telling me to hold on. I slid my wounded arm out of the sling gingerly so I could grasp his fur with both hands, ignoring Jacob's small whimper.

"I'll be okay. Let's get out of here." I whispered.

Jacob gently nudged my foot, a tender motion that nearly broke my heart. Then he turned around, let out a howl and bolted back into the woods. It took everything in me not to scream out of pain as I held on for dear life. The others followed suit. I looked behind me long enough to ensure that Angela was safe on Seth's back. A look of sheer terror was etched across her face but I knew that she was in good hands… er, paws.

I lay down across Jacob's back, burying my face into his fur to try to help calm the pain. His smell washed over me. I wished for the millionth time that I could communicate with his mind like his pack mates could. I was desperate to hear his voice. I angled my face towards his ears.

"Run fast, she will be after us." He chuffed at that and I could practically hear him roll his eyes. I would have laughed at his arrogance if I wasn't so terrified of what would happen if he was wrong, "I love you, Jacob Black."

I didn't need a magical power to understand what his answering whimper was. He loved me. No language barrier was big enough that I wouldn't understand that.

We reached a large opening in the trees and all five wolves came to a halt. I sat up and looked around, on edge, "Is she here?" I asked Jacob.

He shook his head and then kneeled down, motioning for me to dismount. I got off carefully and once I was solidly standing, Jacob turned and nuzzled me gently with his giant head. I scratched behind his ear and kissed the top of his head. No words could express what I was feeling towards him right now.

Leah must have phased when I wasn't looking because she came up behind me, wearing a simple dress, probably the easiest thing to attach to her leg while in wolf form. "I think your friend is going to need a little help." She said bitterly.

"Angela." I groaned. I moved over to Seth and touched Angela's leg. She jumped and looked out wildly, afraid of even me now. "Angela it's okay."

"Like hell it's okay." Her voice shook, "What the fuck is going on?"

"There isn't time." Leah's insensitive voice came from behind me, "I need the two of you up this tree right now."

Jacob snarled at Leah, obviously angry with the way she was treating us. I held a hand out to calm him down, which worked, barely. "I can't exactly climb a tree. I have a broken arm." I showed her my arm which was now several horrible shades of black, blue, and yellow from shoulder to elbow.

Leah groaned, "Pathetic humans." She gathered me in her arms, "I'll have to carry you both up the stupid tree."

Once she had uncaring deposited both Angela and I high up into the tree, she quickly phased back. Angela swore loudly, still having no idea what was going on. Jacob snapped at Leah's flank, obviously furious at the way she jostled me so roughly getting me into the tree. Paul snarled at the both, trying to get their attention. Seth and Embry's eyes were focused on the trees to their right. The rest of the pack noticed and snarled.

I wasn't surprised when I saw Gwen enter the clearing. She looked at each one of the wolves in turn and then noticed us. Looking back at the pack, she grinned, "Hello boys."


	28. Chapter 28

Jacob snarled loudly. Chills ran down my spine but, remarkably, Gwen remained calm. She raised one eyebrow, almost as if to ask _is that all you've got?_ She put a hand on her hip and shook her head, "You know, this is going to be no fun if we can't have an argument or two. I mean, I at least deserve to hear you threaten to kill me since I harmed your precious pet. She has maimed _my_ pet and I am feeling rather put out. I might have to kill her just out of the annoyance. Not part of my plan, but what am I, if not flexible?"

The wolves all snarled this time, taking a step closer to Gwen. She still didn't falter. I would have admired her moxie if I wasn't so terrified of her. She held up a single finger, as if to reprimand them. "No reason to act so shocked by all of this. You ruined my attempts at overthrowing the Volturi. I am now going to single handedly destroy all of you and then eat your precious human females."

Jacob growled so loudly that even I was terrified of him for a moment. I tried to make sense of what she said, she was trying to overthrow the Volturi? What did that mean, what did that-

"STOP!" Gwen yelled, "Why don't you just-" She paused mid-sentence and then grinned.

Then all hell broke loose.

She vaulted herself so fast off the ground that I only saw her as she landed on top of Embry and slammed him down. Embry had no time to defend himself and was flattened to the ground. He let out a high pitched howl. My stomach lurched, knowing that it was a howl of pain. I barely had time to register this before another wolf was thrown into a tree. A loud crack warned us before the tree came tumbling down. It was Paul.

The three uninjured wolves rallied, chasing her around the forest. They nearly had her a few times but she always speed away right in time. I watched in horror. I wanted to cry out. I wanted to convince Jacob to hide away and let everyone else fight this battle. I wanted to be safe in Jacob's arms. The second the thought crossed my mind, I felt guilty. Each of these people has someone to go home to.

At one point they were too far away, I couldn't see them. But I certainly could hear them. The growls of anger mixed with the howls of pain nearly killed me. A closer, more human noise brought my focus back. Embry was lying on the ground, back in his human form. He was groaning out in pain, in a crumpled heap. I wanted to climb down to him and help him in some way, but knew that the minute I did I would become vampire bait.

Paul came limping back in wolf form, obviously seriously hurt from being thrown into the tree. He nuzzled Embry and when he didn't any response he let out a low howl. He was as worried as I was. Angela got my attention, pointing to the side of the forest and I saw Gwen come running in, flanked by wolves.

When she got to the center of the trees, she paused, obviously trying to figure out her next move. She looked slightly flustered, but definitely not defeated. That is until she heard something in the distance. She looked to her left, eyes widening. The wolves didn't turn to look at what was in the woods, but their ears perked in the direction Gwen was looking. I could have sworn I saw Jacob grin.

Without a second look, Gwen bolted. She moved away from the group with a fear in her eyes that meant that she was no longer running from the pack. The wolves didn't make any sort of indication that they were going to follow.

After a few moments of silent communication, Jacob and Seth shifted back. While they got dressed, Leah and Paul went to work putting Embry on Leah's back and they bounded into the forest. That was when I heard what had scared Gwen off. Sirens.

It was such a beautiful sound that I couldn't help but burst out into tears, the first tears that I had allowed myself since this all happened. I was so distracted by the feeling of relief that I didn't notice Jacob climbing the tree to get us down. I insisted that he take Angela first and he agreed, reluctantly. He left her with Seth, who was trying his hardest to calm Angela down.

When Jacob made his way back up to me, I almost couldn't believe my eyes. Sobs wracked my body. I touched his face with my good hand, just needing to touch him. His eyes were also filled with tears but as the sirens grew closer he shook his head and pulled me gently into his arms. He made his way quickly down the tree.

Once we were on the ground, he didn't set me down. He held onto me bridal style, clutching me close to him. I gasped onto his shirt for dear life and let all the emotions from this whole ordeal wash over me. I couldn't breathe I was crying so hard. Jacob tucked his face into my hair and cried as well. I couldn't hear it but I could feel it shaking through his chest.

The sirens stopped and suddenly there was the sound of dozens of feet running towards us. I tried to calm my breathing enough to look over to Angela. She was on the ground, curled up in Seth's arms. "What if Angela says something?" I asked Jacob in a whisper.

"She won't." Jacob said, equally as quiet, "Seth talked to her while I was getting you out of the trees."

Right then about a dozen police officers came bursting into the clearing. After that it was all too hectic to know exactly what was going on. The officers were asking us all kinds of questions, but I was too in shock to be able to respond. I heard Jacob telling them a story and part of me knew that I should be paying attention so that way our stories matched up but I just couldn't. I was fading in and out of consciousness. The last thing I remembered was being loaded into an ambulance.

I woke slowly. I was drowsy and it took me several moments to open my eyes and clear my thoughts long enough to be able to think clearly. I was alone in a hospital room. It didn't look familiar so I knew I wasn't back in Forks. I looked for the nurse's button and, with great effort, pushed it. My entire body was in pain.

Moments later a nurse came scrambling through the door, trying to keep someone from following her in. She did not succeed and Jacob came barreling to my side. He was careful not to bump any of my limbs when he kissed me on the forehead.

"Mr. Black." The nurse scolded, "You know not even family should be allowed in here right now." Jacob scowled at her but made no move to leave. The nurse rolled her eyes, "At least move out of my way so I can do my job."

Jacob obeyed, giving her room to come over to me. "How are you feeling, Bella?" The nurse asked.

"Pain." My voice came out hoarse, "A lot of pain."

The nurse nodded, "We'll get you some more pain medication, but first I think you might want to talk to our doctor. So I will go grab him and bring him in."

The second she was out of the door, Jacob came right back up to me. "Bella." He said my name almost reverently, "God, you scared me. I was so afraid that-"

I stopped him, by placing a hand on his arm, "You saved me. We're together now, that's all that matters."

He nodded, distracted by a noise outside. He turned back to me and whispered urgently, "I told them everything exactly as it happened, minus the wolf part. They also think that just Seth and I came to rescue you guys."

It dawned on me, "Angela! Is she?"

A doctor walked in right as I inquired about Angela. "Miss Weber is healing quite nicely, in fact. She is being discharged this afternoon and is headed home."

"Home?" I asked, "Where are we?"

The doctor laughed, "You are in British Columbia, Canada."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is too short, I was writing it pretty fast since I have WAY too much to do still today! I am going on a little mini vacation starting tomorrow and I wanted to get a chapter out to you before I go. I also plan on bringing my notebook along and writing a chapter or two… maybe more, we will see how much downtime I will get! Please review! It will help to give me inspiration while I'm gone.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello, Lovelies! So I just got back from my mini vacation and it went rather well! I wrote a nice long chapter for you all to enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews; they were very encouraging as always! You guys are seriously the greatest, and I couldn't say it enough! I hope you enjoy this fluff chapter, after so long apart, I figured our favorite couple deserved an easy day or two! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pass out from jet lag.**

* * *

It had been a week since I had woken up in British Columbia. Oh, and what a week it had been. The press went crazy. Isabella Swan and Angela Weber had been found by two young men from the Quileute tribe. Tom was in a high security hospital healing and the whole of North America was out looking for Gwen.

The whole pack was on the mend from a range of injuries. Even Jacob suffered from a broken hand. Embry was healing; however, it was much slower. He had broken nearly every bone in his body. He was finally able to get out of bed on his own yesterday.

Damn wolf healing. I was still stuck in the hospital. Thankfully, I had been transferred back to Forks, but still. My arm was healing at a glacial pace and the cut on my stomach was badly infected, just as I feared.

Angela's body had healed in no time since none of her wounds were too bad. She had been released the day I woke up, after being treated for almost three days. She stuck around though, visiting as often as she could. The whole werewolf and vampire thing still had her majorly freaked out, but she swore she would keep it all a secret. She also promised not to date any more losers. I mentioned that there were a few Quileute boys that were still single; her grimace said it all.

"Bella!" I could hear Renee's voice before the door even opened. It took everything in me not to groan. I loved my mother, I really did, but I was ready for her to go back to Florida. She was in my room from dusk to dawn basically.

"Good morning, Mom." I gave her a weak smile, sitting up straight in the hospital bed. I tried not to look too longingly at the clock. Jacob was getting off of patrol duty at around nine thirty and swore to be here by ten. It was nine thirty-seven, Twenty-three minutes until he came back, not that I was counting or anything.

"You get to go home today." Renee beamed, sitting down on the chair next to me.

"That's the hope." I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Your friends would be rather upset. We have quite the party planned. You have a lovely bunch of friends, don't you? That Emily seems to be the only one who can get all those men to focus on a single task."

I laughed, "Emily is amazing. You know I delivered Sophia?"

"Are you kidding?" Renee laughed in surprise, "You know, I might hate it here but I can see how good this is for you. I love Forks Bella."

I was shocked and touched by her honesty, "Thanks, Mom. I like this version of myself best too. Well, minus the cast and infection."

Renee grimaced; she always pushed away the bad feelings. Renee lived in a world of fun. I couldn't blame her, there were many times I wished I could just ignore what had happened to me but I can't, "It will be quite the party. And that boy of yours…" She whistled, "Boy you sure know how to pick them. He is yummy with a side of delicious, isn't he?"

I laughed, "He is a phenomenal man. I am beyond lucky to have him."

"He adores you." Renee beamed.

"I adore him." My face hurt, I was smiling so much.

"Your father loves that boy, probably more than you do." Renee laughed.

"Jacob has always been like a son to him." I nodded.

"And he's always been like a second dad to me." Jacob's voice came from the door.

My stomach did flips. After nearly a month of being held hostage and thinking that I would never see him again, being with him was even more magical. Hell, who am I kidding, I'd feel that way anyways, or maybe the stomach flip was just a side effect of the medicine they have been giving me.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you two tonight." Renee got up and quickly scurried from the room.

Once she was out of sight, I moved to the side of the bed, making room for Jacob to join me. He needed no incentive and was to me in an instant. I laid on my good side, legs tangled in his. I felt fragile pressed up against his frame, even more fragile than normal. I had lost weight, a lot of weight. I was slowly gaining it back but my infection wasn't helping the matters. I was looking forward to some of Emily's fried bread.

"Hi." I beamed at him, my breath catching at having him so close. With everything, we hadn't been _together_ since that first night.

"Hello, there." He replied, his voice tender and husky at the same time. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. It was still in awe of the amazing man before me.

I leaned in and captured his lips between mine and kissed him slowly, sensuously. Jacob let out a contented sigh, running a hand up the back of my shirt, pressing it flat against my back. I deepened the kiss and things got heavy fast. I rubbed my hips against his and he moaned out, his desire for me obvious against my stomach. I pulled away, putting a little distance between us. "We should stop, we are in a hospital." I breathed heavily.

"You're right," He sighed, "So are you excited to be going home?"

I nodded emphatically, "But I wish we didn't have the party so we could just go to our cabin instead."

Jacob shook his head, "Charlie deserves to throw this party for you. He's a great man. You being gone just about killed us both."

I sighed, "You are right, but tomorrow can we go to the cabin, just you and me? I can make it worth your while." I wriggled my eyebrows.

He laughed, "I don't believe it."

I rolled my hips roughly against his. His hand went to my hips and kept them still, "Bella," he groaned, "Behave yourself."

I giggled, holding my hands up in surrender, "Yes, sorry. I will be a good girl. Did you bring my clothes so I have something to change into?"

He nodded and sprang out of the bed, presenting me with a duffle bag. He set it up on a chair as my doctor walked in. "Well, Miss Swan, how would you like to go home today?"

"I would love that." I said enthusiastically.

He laughed, "How are you feeling?"

"The antibiotics are still making me sick, but otherwise I'm fine, anxious to get back on with my life."

"Your stomach should stabilize soon. I would like to have you come in next week for a check-up. You need to take it easy and make sure you keep eating plenty of high calorie foods, until you are at a normal weight range. And you, Mr. Black, nothing too… _strenuous, _if you catch my meaning."

I about died of embarrassment, but Jacob nodded seriously, "I won't lay a hand on her."

The doctor grinned, obviously pleased with Jacobs reaction. I was so frustrated. All I wanted Jacob to do was slam me up against a wall and have his way with me, but this stupid doctor was making sure that didn't happen. "Well, I'll send the nurse in with the paperwork and set you up with an appointment for next week and we'll see how you are healing. Have fun you two, but not too much fun."

He started to walk out and Jacob followed him out, saying that he would give me some time to change. I opened the bag to find a beautiful maxi dress, no doubt purchased by Renee. I slid it on and let out a happy sigh. It was comfortable which was good against my tender skin but it felt a tiny bit sexy with its deep neckline. Leave it to me to feel frail and hot at the same time.

Jacob walked back in and gave me a broad smile, like sunshine. "You look amazing."

I blushed, "Are you going to drive me to this fancy party of mine or are you just going to stand there gaping?"

He was to me in a second. I gasped, invaded by his scent, "You better watch it. You won't always be protected by doctors' orders." He leaned in close to my ear, sucking the lobe gently, making my breath hitch, "And I have many _bad_ things I want to do."

I was still reeling from his words when he straightened back up, and grabbed the duffle bag, "Shall we get to your party?"

* * *

The entire street was packed with cars, but thankfully someone had thought enough in advance to leave a spot open right in front of the house. Before I got out of the car, Jacob stopped me. I looked at him curiously, his eyes serious. He held out a hand, holding out his mom's bracelet.

"I had completely forgotten that the doctor's still had that." I said in a whisper.

"It belongs on your wrist." He said reverently, sliding it onto my boney wrist.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you. More than I could ever say. Thank you for always saving me."

He kissed my forehead, "You saved me, in more than one way."

We took another few moments to just look at each other, saying more with our eyes than our words ever could. Eventually we walked inside and the hundred people inside erupted. I couldn't believe all the people who had come out. I was instantly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people who cared so deeply for me.

We could barely maneuver around the hoard of people. Jacob acted like a bodyguard, helping me move around the room. People gave me a gentle hug and said how glad they were that I was okay. I saw Charlie standing awkwardly in the kitchen. Kim and Sara were both working like mad at the stove, cooking food as fast as the boys could eat it. He looked up and saw me, tears very nearly streaming down his face. He pushed his way through and enveloped me in a big hug, a little too tight for comfort, but I wasn't complaining.

"It's good to see you home, Bells." He said just loud enough for me to hear.

"I love you, Daddy." I kissed him on the cheek.

Tears streamed down his cheeks at my words and he looked horrified that someone would see. Jacob came to the rescue, "Let me help you grab some drinks from out back." He guided Charlie outside. My heart melted for the two men I loved the most. Charlie was the best father any girl could have.

"Bell!" I didn't have to guess to know whose voice was calling out to me. I turned and saw Peter running full speed straight towards me. Sam intercepted him right before he collided with me.

"Whoa, there killer, remember what we said earlier, you have to be gentle with Bella." Sam scolded then turned to me, "It's good to see out of the hospital and back home. We've all missed you around here. I know Peter here has been dying to see you."

I beamed at Peter, "I can hold you if you promise to sit still like a good boy."

Peter nodded, eyes wide with excitement, "I be statue!"

I laughed, holding my arms out, "Like a statue." He sat still on my hip as I went around and talked to everyone that was there. I caught a glimpse of Charlie and Jacob outside hugging briefly before they headed back inside.

"I think I have competition." Billy's voice said next to me, "Jacob is going to leave me for your dad."

I laughed, "I was thinking the same thing. Did I ever thank you, for everything?"

Billy shook his head, "You are my daughter now, married or not, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Tears streamed down my face and I squeezed Billy's hand in thanks. I wished there was more I could do for every single person in this room but I knew there was no way I could thank them enough.

"I see Peter found his girlfriend." Emily said with a teasing laughing, coming over to me. She gave me a tender hug, "God it's good to have you back."

"Mommy! Bell is home!" Peter said excitedly.

Emily kissed his cheek, "I see that. Did you show her what you helped Mommy make today?"

Peter's eyes widened, "Bell we make you bread!"

I gasped dramatically, "Did you make fried bread for me?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Kitchen!"

I was about three pieces down when Embry came limping in, "Wow, you sure put it away don't you?" He teased.  
"Doctor wants me eating lots of calories." I shrugged my shoulders, my mouth still half full.

"Yeah we have to get some fat on my girl's bones." Jacob said as he walked over to us.

"Bell is no fat!" Peter yelled indignantly.

I nearly choked on my bread. It felt good to be home.

* * *

The party went on for hours until only Charlie, Renee, Jacob and Billy were left. I was fading fast after the excitement of the afternoon mixed with everything else. I sat next to Jacob, resting my body against him, hands entwined.

"Are you going to miss having such a helpful young man around when Jacob moves into to house of his?" Renee inquired.

Billy shook his head, "He's not too far away if I do need him. Plus, he has worked so hard on the house; no father could possibly be offended."

Charlie nodded, "He's done a lot of work on it in the last month, Bells. Just you wait until you see it."

"I think we're going to spend the day down there tomorrow, if I can convince him to let me help him do a little work myself." I said stubbornly. I was bound and determined to see our home and help make it beautiful. I had been dreaming of that house for a month and I couldn't wait to see if they had gotten the addition up.

"Sure you can help, you can hand me tools from the safety of a chair." Jacob half teased.

"You are such a gentleman." Renee gushed, making all of us a little uncomfortable, "If Bella gets tired of you, I'm a great replacement."

I looked at Charlie, horrified. He barely kept his chuckle from bursting out, but he got the drift, "Well, I think it's high time for Bells here to get some sleep."

Jacob stood, glad of the change of subject, "I'll take Bella up and say good night up there." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to my bedroom, depositing me gently into my bed. He grabbed a tank top from my drawer and handed it to me for me to sleep in.

"I'd rather sleep in one of your shirts in our bed." I whined, pulling my dress over my head. Jacob turned away quickly, not looking, "What are you so shy about? It's nothing you haven't seen, or licked for that matter." I teased, pulling the tank top over my head.

He turned and physically relaxed when he saw that I was clothed again, "I have to behave myself and if I saw you even remotely exposed, I would not be able to stop myself."

"It's a shame." I sighed, pulling the blankets up and over me, "But we will go to the cabin tomorrow right?"

Jacob nodded, "Of course, I can't wait for you to see it. But it will have to be strictly business, no trying to seduce me."

"Now that wouldn't be any fun." I teased, "I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"Good." Jacob smiled, tucking me in, "I love you so much, Bells. I will see you tomorrow around lunch okay?"

I nodded, suddenly exhausted, "I'll be here."

Jacob gave me a gently kiss and with one last loving glance, he switched the light off and closed the door behind him.

I don't think I had ever been so content in my life.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long to put up! I kept switching between the direction I wanted this chapter to go in and have read and revised this chapter SO many times. It is a VERY long one because there was just so much I wanted to cover and didn't want to cheat you guys out of the whole experience and I didn't want to break up the chapters, so bear with me! Also, I know there is no Gwen in this chapter either but don't worry, they haven't forgotten. I just figured our lovebirds needed a little break. The end of this chapter is rated M!**

* * *

I was greeted the next morning to the delicious smell of Charlie cooking breakfast. It was a sweet gesture and it actually tasted good, surprising since it was made solely by Charlie. I couldn't express how much it meant to me, being home and with him again. I had missed him more than I like to admit. I almost hated to have Renee come over and ruin it, but she was leaving to go back home to Florida, so I knew I had to put up with her horribly awkward fits.

She rushed in like a tornado and spoke at a million miles an hour, nearly sobbing over the fact that she had to leave. I spent at least ten minutes listing all of the reasons why she shouldn't stay. I reminded her of all the reasons she hated Forks and eventually she surrendered realizing that Forks was definitely not where she wanted to be, no matter if I was here or not, although I was starting to wonder if she was staying to see Jacob. She finally left, making Charlie promise to take better care of me.

With that Renee went into another round of hugs, even a couple for Charlie, and we sent her on her way. I shook my head when I saw her terrible driving, "Neurotic."

Charlie laughed, "You said it."

A knock on the screen door surprised me. I turned to see Jacob standing there with his trademark beaming grin. I opened it quickly and was instantly surrounded by his warm arms. He let me go and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. We walked back into the kitchen together, hand in hand. Charlie looked up and burst into a broad smile.

"Jake! How are you doing this morning?" He stood and offered Jacob a chair, "Please come help us eat this feast."

Jacob waved him off, "You know I normally would, but I really want Bella to see how the house is coming along."

Charlie nodded in understanding, his grin still wide, "Well, you two run along then. I can get along by myself you know?"

I gave Charlie a quick _Are you sure _look and he nodded so I waved goodbye and Jacob practically dragged me out to the car. I was shocked to see the Rabbit parked in front of the house, he almost always ran when he came over. I raised an eyebrow, noticing that he was also dressed up nicely. He was in a black polo, that I had never seen him in before, and a pair of dark wash jeans that didn't have a single hole or speck of dirt.

I looked down at my white crochet tank top and cut offs. The tank top was just long enough to cover the cut on my stomach but short enough to still show a little skin. I felt suddenly underdressed. "Do I need to change?" I bit my lip, looking hesitantly between Jacob, the car, and the house.

He was at my side in a moment and looked at me with an intense stare. He ran a hand through my hair and smiled, "Are you comfortable?"

I nodded, "Very comfortable."

"Then you are perfect, as always." He beamed and captured my lips gently. I wanted to push it further but knew that the doctor's order would prohibit that, and the fact that Charlie was probably watching us right now. Jacob pulled back and smiled, "Well, shall we?"

I let him guide me into the car and settled in for the drive to the cabin. Jacob was fidgeting adorably. He was obviously very excited for me to see the house. He strummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove, "So how are you feeling?" He asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

I shrugged, "I'm good. My stomach is healing up nicely actually, with any luck there won't be any scarring. Now if I could just get this cast off my arm and get off those horrible antibiotics, I would be perfect." I said, only half joking.

Jacob laughed and moved a hand to settle on my thigh, "Two weeks and you out of that cast and off the antibiotics. You'll get there sooner than you think."

"I don't know, it seems like a long way away to me." I admitted, "So how far did you get with the work on the cabin?"

"Oh no," Jacob shook his head, "You are not going to pry the information out of me."

"Why can't you just tell me?" I pouted.

"You know that you are downright sexy as hell when you pout?" Jacob said seriously.

"I am going to have to use that to my advantage." I winked at him. I was also wearing an extreme push up bra that I was also hoping to use to my advantage today. I slightly moved my arms together, pushing my cleavage up and making my shirt dip down.

Jacob noticed and quickly looked away, clearing his throat. We were about ready to turn onto the road that lead to the cabin. "Alright, I need you close your eyes."

I raised an eyebrow, "You need me to what?"

"Close your eyes." He insisted.

"Jaaaake." I groaned.

"Just do it." He laughed.

I let out a deep sigh but followed his orders, "Alright, my eyes are closed, what do you want me to do now?"

"Just keep them closed until I tell you to." The car turned right and I knew we were headed right up to the cabin. In a matter of moments the car came to a stop and Jacob shut off the engine. "Keep them shut, I'll come get you." He got out the car and seconds later my door opened. He unbuckled my seatbelt and lifted me up and out of the car. He took a few steps before setting me down and positioning me to be facing a certain direction. "Okay, you can open them."

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the sight before me. I couldn't stop the gasp from escaping my lips. "Oh my god, Jake." I couldn't believe how beautiful the outside looked. They had renovated the porch with all new railings and a few rocking chairs with a table between them. What really caught my eye was the porch swing, facing out towards us.

"You like it?" Jacob whispered right next to my ear.

"Like it?" I laughed, "It's magnificent."

"Just wait until you see the inside." Jacob beamed.

"You worked on the inside too?" I asked in disbelief.

"You have been gone a month and a half." Jacob reminded me gently, "Nearly two months since you've last been here."

I tried not to think about it, "Show me."

He smirked and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style up the stairs and through the doorway. I couldn't believe my eyes. I scrambled out of his arms, needing a better view. I spun in a slow circle, taking it all in. Finally my eyes landed back on Jacob, "You finished?"

Jacob gave me a sad smile, "It's not completely done, just the main part of the house. We just finished putting the stove in this morning."

I faltered, "The kitchen is operational?" I practically ran into the kitchen.

Jacob laughed and followed me in, "There isn't much food here but yes, all the appliances are in and running."

It was beautiful. The kitchen wasn't over the top like I worried it would be, but it had everything I could possibly need. I loved it. Simple and functional, there was a massive amount of counter space and a giant fridge, perfect for having the whole pack over. "Jacob, I don't even…" I didn't know what to say, so I pulled him to me and gave him a kiss that I hoped conveyed my feelings.

I must have gotten my point across because he pulled away laughing and kissed me one more time, this time on the forehead, "You are welcome. I must say, I am excited to see what your reaction to the rest of the house."

My eyes widened, "The rest of the house! I forgot!" I pushed past him and into the living room. It was the same furniture that was here the last time I was here, this time covered with sheets to keep the dust off. The room was fully equipped now with entertainment center but what caught my attention was the fireplace. It was all cleared out and looked ready to use but the mantel was the most beautiful. Hanging up above the mantel was a beautiful picture of La Push Beach, complete with our log and everything. Along the mantel were multiple picture frames. I moved closer to see them all; pictures of us playing in the mud as children, us in front of my truck the day I got it, the two of us at my high school graduation, the picture Quil took of me sleeping in Jacob's bed when he was sick, the photo booth pictures, and a picture of the us in front of the cabin before they started renovating.

"Emily put this together for us." Jacob said gently, "I thought it was a nice touch."

I stroked a finger on the picture of us in front of the cabin, "This feels like home. Is that weird?"

Jacob kissed the top of my head, "It does now that you are here."

I turned to him and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss. This one was lazy, not rushed, and I enjoyed every slow move of his lips. My dreams were falling into place one by one and I felt my love for Jacob explode through me. I hoped I was conveying my feelings through the kiss. One of Jacob's hands stroked through my hair and the other was on my hip, gently pulling me into him. We stayed that way until it started to get more heated and then I pulled away.

He grabbed my hand, smiling, "Come look at the addition."

He pulled me towards an opening in the wall, covered by plastic sheeting. I shook my head, wondering how I had missed that before. He pulled the sheet up, motioning for me to go through. I gasped at how much they had completed. I was standing in a hallway with a large window that let light flood in. On either side of the hallway were empty doorways awaiting doors.

"Jacob." I said in a whisper, "How did you finish this?"

"It's not finished," He said with deep humility, "It's just the sheet rock that's up. We still need to add the wood planks to the walls, put up doors, and I don't even want to think about all the light fixtures and everything that needs to go into the rooms. It's just structure that's up now."

"_Just structure."_ I rolled my eyes and walked into the room on the right, "This is amazing, Jacob." It might have just been walls, two windows, and a closet, but it was the most magnificent thing I had ever seen. "I love the windows. Actually I love that the whole house is full of windows, it makes it so warm, just like you."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." He looked about ready to cry, "I worked so hard, hoping that somehow I would rescue you and we could still live our life here."

I kissed him on the cheek, "I thought of this house all the time while I was there. I wanted to be back here so badly."

Jacob pulled me into his arms and just held me there, satisfied to just have me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "So what do you want to do with these rooms?" I asked, looking around at the room while I stayed in his embrace.

"I think one room should be storage until I get the garage fixed up and the other can be a guest room." Jacob answered.

For a brief moment I was disappointed. A small part of me hoped he would say that one would be a nursery. The thought took me by surprise and I physically shook it off, pulling away from him gently. "Can I see it from the outside?"

Jacob smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the house. We rounded the corner and I was shocked to see how seamlessly the addition matched the rest of the cabin. "Jake this is beautiful." I walked closer to inspect all the details, "I can't believe this is really our house."

When he didn't respond, I turned at gasped at the sight before me, tears instantly streaming down my face. Before me Jacob kneeled… on one knee, holding out a small black velvet box. "Jake." My voice came out in a whisper.

Jacob smiled so wide I thought his face might explode, "Bella, I have loved you since the mud pies. Every year I begged my dad to convince Charlie to bring you back to Forks so I could see you. When I found out that you were moving here, I was beside myself and the more time we have spent together since you first moved here, the more I've loved you. Bells, you are the kindest, most selfless, beautiful woman I know. You helped me when I was completely repulsed by my own existence. You save me every single day. While you were missing I promised myself that once you were out of that hospital that I would make you mine, officially, so that I never had to go a single day without knowing that we belonged to each other. I promise to love you and cherish you until the day I die, and maybe even longer than that. Bella, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears flowed down my cheeks but I didn't bother stopping them, "Nothing would make me happier than being your wife."

Tears rolled down his cheek, "Is that a yes?"

I laughed, "Of course it's a yes!'

Jacob jumped up and scooped me up in his arms and spun me around. I couldn't help but laugh, I felt freer than I have in my entire life. He finally set me down and put cupped my face in his hands and pulled me in for a long, deep kiss. I clutched him to me, never happier than I had ever been.

We eventually pulled apart and Jacob pulled the ring out and slid it on my finger. It was the perfect ring. It was vintage but not over the top. A medium sized round diamond in the center was surrounded by a ring of smaller diamonds all the way around it. I couldn't have chosen a better ring myself. "Jacob, it's beautiful. How did you know that this was perfect?"

He smirked, grabbing my hand and kissing the finger with the ring on it, "I've known you my entire life, Bells. You know, I hadn't planned to do this today, but I saw you in front of our house and knew that now was the time."

"It was perfect." I was suddenly overwhelmed by the phenomenal man in front of me. I had no idea how I had got so lucky. I pulled out my phone and opened the camera app, handing it to Jacob, "We need a picture to remember this moment."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "You are going to forget?"

I playfully smacked his arm, "Just take the picture." We positioned ourselves with the cabin behind us. Jacob stood behind me, arm wrapped around me, I held onto his arm with my ring hand so the camera could see the ring. He took the picture. Jacob turned me around and kissed me gently. My left hand went to stroke his jaw and Jacob snapped another picture. I laughed and grabbed the phone, stashing it in my pocket, "No more pictures."

I resumed kissing him until I found myself gasping softly, "We have to stop, doctor's orders."

Jacob laughed and scooped me up and started towards the door, "I talked to him and we came to an agreement."

"Agreement?" I asked, my stomach doing butterflies at the thought of what this agreement could mean for us, "What sort of agreement?"

He laughed lightly, shutting the door behind us as we walked back into the house and carried me into the bedroom, "There are certain _allowances._" He deposited me gently onto the bed.

"What sort of allowances? Come on, Jake, tell me." I had a feeling that the darkness that clouded his eyes told me everything I needed to.

He laughed again, but this time it came out deeper, more husky, "_You_ cannot do anything strenuous, but that doesn't mean I can't." He crawled up the bed towards me, the predatory look in his eyes sending moisture straight to my center. "So according to the doctor, I can do anything I want and you can't do a thing about it." He smirked.

More moisture pooled between my thighs and Jacob inhaled deeply, moaning as the smell of my arousal wafted into his nose. It had been almost two months since the last time we had slept together and I had basically been aching for him since the day I woke up in the hospital. I broke this kiss and began kissing him along his jaw and to his ear, sucking and nibbling at it like I knew drove him crazy. His breathing was labored.

Suddenly Jacob pulled back and looked at me with a burning gaze. "I love you, future Mrs. Black."

"I love you, future husband." I leaned up to give him a gentle kiss.

He pushed himself up and slowly, sensuously removed my clothes until I was completely naked underneath him. He gingerly rubbed a thumb over the bandage covering the cut in my stomach. I ran my good hand over his biceps, staring at the shining ring on my finger; the other arm lay awkwardly on the bed, the cast making it hard to get comfortable. His lips finally returned to mine as he settled, still fully clothed, between my thighs. He was careful to stay above me enough that he wasn't putting any pressure on my broken arm or stomach.

I tried to pull off his shirt one handed but it wasn't working. I let out a small growl of frustration and Jacob just laughed and pushed off of the bed. I whimpered at the loss of contact but grinned when I saw him quickly stripping out of his own clothes.

Once he finally returned, another gush of liquid seeped out of my center as I felt his arousal hard against my thigh. My hips bucked instinctually, needed to satisfy the intense ache deep within my core. "God, Bells, you are so wet." He slid a hand down my side, over the dip of my hips and straight over my center. I cried out when I felt his hand stroke my aching center, my hips bucking into his hand, desperate for more friction.

He ignored my actions and continued just rubbing along the outside, never dipping inside to ease the ache. His lips found my breast and I cried out again, the sensations too much. "Jacob, please, I need to feel you inside of me." I bucked my soaking wet heat into his hand to prove my point.

Jacob grinned and plunged a finger into my wet folds. I gasped in pleasure, letting my hips ride his finger unashamedly as it twisted and plunged into me. My breaths came out in heavy pants, as I got closer and closer to the brink of oblivion. Then suddenly Jacob stopped, withdrawing his hand and kissing me punishing dominance.

As he kissed me, he adjusted his hips so his cock pressed ever so slightly against my slit. He paused his lips and the rest of his body and looked into my eyes. I could tell he was straining to control himself and it took everything in me not to just grab and make him slide into me like I wanted to. "If any part of you starts to hurt, please tell and we will stop."

I whimpered loudly at the thought, "I neeeeeed you." I moaned out the word need.

Jacob growled at my words, "Promise."

I bucked my hips, making his cock slide along my slit and end at my clit, making me shiver, "I promise. Now, fiancé, please fuck me."

Hearing my words, Jacob finally gave in and slid slowly into me. I like out an almost porn star-esque moan at feeling of finally having him inside me, filling me and stretching me. My walls were already so tight and sensitive from all of Jacob's ministrations and from the sheer fact that it had been so long. I felt as though I could feel his every vain sliding inside of me, making me moan in pleasure.

Jacob pulled out slowly and just as slowly pushed in. He would pull almost all of the way out, tweak my clit with his hand and push back in, hitting my G-spot each time. I was getting close, I could feel it but I knew that it would take a while to reach my orgasm while he slowly fucked me.

Jacob's breathing was strained and he let out a guttural groan every time he hit my G-spot. His arms were shaking with the effort of his restraint. I decided to disobey his orders not to move and swirled my hips once, quickly thrusting up to meet his.

"Shit, Bells." His shook as he nearly growled in pleasure, "You shouldn't be moving, you could re-open your stomach wound."

"I'm so close." I blushed at how horny my voice sounded, "Please, Jacob, fuck me. Make me come."

"Fuck." Jacob moaned. I knew he loved my horny voice, especially when I talked dirty. "I wanna fuck you until you can't move for days."

I made him look at me, "You are going to break me if let loose for just a moment."

Jacob considered my words for a moment and then continued thrusting, this time a little faster and a little rougher. His hand found my clit and moments later my orgasm hit like a ton of bricks. My entire body exploded and I couldn't stop myself from shouting out. A few irratic thrusts later, Jacob exploded inside of me with a loud moan.

He pulled out of me and collapsed next to me, breathing heavily. I snuggled into him while I waited for my muscles to return and my heart to slow. Jacob stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. "Now I know how to get miraculous sex from you, just renovate the house." He teased.

"Hey!" I said indignantly, "You did a phenominal job. But this wasn't house renovation sex, this was engaged sex."

Jacob beamed and once again kissed this finger with the ring on it, "You look even more beautiful wearing my ring. I love you more than I can ever say."

I kissed him on the lips, "Everyday I think that I can't possibly love you more but the next day you always prove me wrong."

"You know what we have to do now?" Jacob asked and I answered with a raised eyebrow, "Tell everyone the joyous news."

I laughed, "I need a nap first, then a shower, and then once I'm dressed we can let everyone know because I have a feeling the second we tell them, the house will be overrun.

Jacob promised to wait and let me recouperate from our love making. Once we were showered and dressed, I took the pictures from my phone and sent them to just about everyone in my contact list with the caption "I said yes!". Within seconds both of our phones were ringing off the hook and within ten minutes the house was full.

And I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**A/N: AH! What do you guys think about our lovebirds being engaged?! I hope you all enjoyed this LONG chapter, especially since I stayed up until two in the morning to finish it, which is saying something because my bed time is ten thirty… I know, I'm an eighty year old woman trapped in a twenty-something's body! PLEASE review! I've gotten some amazing reviews recently that have really helped me shape where I want to go from here, I'll give you guys a shout out in my next chapter! LOVE YOU!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** **I've re-written this chapter seven times… yeah, it's been one of those chapters. I just kept switching the direction that I wanted it to head in. Here is a shout out to all of you lovely reviewers that gave me the courage to keep deleting, rewriting, repeat. Your words are all so sweet that I just had to give you a shout out! iamME31, cloudshadow22, Dottyanne, 8232nyc, just to name a few! Each time I get a review it inspires me to write, so if you want to encourage me to write faster… review**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" A gruff voice came from behind me, followed shortly by tanned, muscular hands holding my hips possessively.

I couldn't help but giggle as I sprinkled pepper jack cheese into the skillet, "I'm making southwestern omelets for breakfast."

"But I'd rather have you for breakfast." Jacob whispered into my ear before gently nipping at my earlobe. He spun me around and looked me over hungrily. "You look sexy as hell in my shirt, but I'd be willing to bet you'd look better without it."

It took every ounce of self-control I had to wriggle out of his grip, "I don't want the omelet to burn." I turned back to the stove, ignoring his whimper of protest.

"These better be good omelets." Jacob grumbled but walked over to the fridge and poured each of us a glass of orange juice.

"They will be." I promised, flipping the omelet onto its other side, "Freshly chopped tomatoes, onions, red pepper, cilantro, a little olive oil and lemon juice. A few other spices to give it a little kick."

"They do smell good." Jacob admitted, "I need to refuel if we go another six rounds."

I blushed scarlet, "Oh, you think you are getting _more_ action today?"

"Well I was hoping the whole 'engaged' thing guaranteed me a few more rounds." Jacob joked.

I plated the finished omelets and brought them over to the table, "You really think this ring will help you get lucky?" I looked at him, teasingly.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me down onto his lap, "I have all the luck I need, right here in my arms." His lips descended onto mine and it was several minutes before we resurfaced and he finally let me escape to enjoy my breakfast.

My phone began to ring and I grabbed it, but seeing that it was only Charlie I set it down and resumed eating my delicious omelet. I was actually impressed at how well my stomach handled it. The antibiotics were still driving me crazy. Once again my phone rang; Charlie. I sighed, figuring that it had to be something important for him to call twice, "Hey Dad, what is it?"

Charlie hesitated before answering, "You have a visitor, Bells."

I knit my eyebrows together, trying to think of whom it could possibly be, "Who is it?"

"Alice."

I very nearly dropped my phone in shock. Jacob must have heard what Charlie had said because he rushed to me with a growl. "Put her on the phone." I demanded. Jacob tried to grab the phone out of my hand, but I swatted him away with a glare.

"Bella!" Alice's voice came over the phone like a chorus of twinkling bells, "We just saw what happened to you on the news and I rushed back to make sure you were okay!"

"I'm fine." I tried to calm her, "Who is 'we'? How many of you came back?"

Alice huffed in frustration, "Honestly, Bella, I'm not stupid. It's just me. Now are you going to come down here so we can talk? And bring Jacob too; I can hear his cardiac arrest over the phone."

Jacob snarled out a few derogatory curses, but I ignored him, "We'll be right down."

By the time I hung up, Jacob was already on the phone with Sam, telling him the whole the story. I cleaned up our breakfast dishes and then went back to the bedroom to get dressed. I picked my clothes up off the floor, grumbling about our ruined morning.

Jacob came in behind me, snaking his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, "We have the rest of our lives to spend lazy mornings together." He spun me around and gave me a quick kiss, "Sorry I went a little crazy back there. I just hate _them._"

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the forehead, "I love you, Jacob Black, and no Cullen can make me forget that."

He flashed me his mega-watt smile then, noticing my clothes from last night, he led me towards the closet, "Renee brought some stuff over for you." He opened the closet to reveal a weeks' worth of brand new clothes hanging up.

I shook my head, "Gotta love Renee." I grabbed an olive colored maxi skirt and white tank top and slid them on. I pulled on a denim jacket and headed out the door, braiding my hair as we went.

* * *

Charlie met us in the driveway, looking vaguely stressed, "I am sorry about this. I tried to tell her that you were fine and convince her to leave but she wouldn't budge."

"It's okay, Dad." I gave him a sympathetic smile. I knew from experience that Alice always got what she wanted, no matter how hard you try.

"Are you guys still in contact?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow. My gut sank; Charlie was worried I would run away with Alice at the mere thought of being with Edward again.

I shook my head, entangling my hand with Jacobs, trying to convey to Charlie that I was as steadfast as ever in my decision to marry Jacob, "I haven't talked to her since I moved to Florida."

Charlie gave me a relieved nod, "Well I have to go to work, will you guys be okay?"

Jacob laughed, "I'm not afraid of her." I was certain he said it loud enough for Alice to hear inside the house.

Charlie laughed and left with a round of hugs, telling us congratulations again. With a nervous sigh, I went into the house with Jacob following along beside me. Alice met us in the front room; she looked exactly the same except for her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Geeze, Bella, you smell horrible. I should have told you to shower first. The smell of werewolf sex is fowl." Alice scowled.

Jacob growled, but I held him back, "Alice, did you come all this way just to insult me?"

She took a moment to regain her composure and I knew she was holding her breath. "No, absolutely not. As you know, I cannot see your future since it is entwined with your wolfish boyfriend so when I saw the news I rushed over here."

"Fiancé." I corrected her gleefully.

"What?" She asked, confused.

Jacob grabbed my hand and showed her the ring, "Fiancé."

Her face brightened slightly, "Oh, wow… I don't…" She hugged me lightly.

I smiled, "It's okay if you aren't excited about it, you know."

Alice looked a little relieved, "It is a bit awkward." She admitted.

"Look, my kidnapping wasn't exactly a human thing." I changed the topic.

Alice nodded her head, "I figured as much. You always attract the attention of crazy supernaturals."

We moved into the living and I proceeded to tell her the whole story, and Jacob told her what he knew. It was a long conversation, perforated with an abundance of questions.

"Gwen, huh?" Alice questioned.

"That's what she said her name was. The name doesn't ring any bells?" I asked.

"No, but I'll ask Carlisle. He would know more about the Volturi's enemies than I do." Alice said, deep in thought. She turned to Jacob, "I would like to stay in touch and help. Bella, you might not be with my brother anymore, but I still want you safe and I know my family all feels the same."

Jacob nodded, "Bella's safety is more important than any feud we have. Of course, we will need to meet with the rest of the pack and get their approval."

Alice nodded, "Make the arrangement and I will call Carlisle and Jasper and have them come as well."

Jacob thought about it for a moment, "That should be fine. We can discuss everything at the meeting."

"They can be here tonight if that works?" Alice offered.

"I'll go talk to the pack and arrange a time." Jacob turned to me, "I'm assuming you want to stay here?"

I nodded, "If that's okay?"

Jacob smiled, "I get you the rest of my life, I suppose I can spare you for a few hours." He kissed me and left on foot to the Reservation.

Alice turned to me with her beaming smile, "You look good, Bella. I mean that. You've got color in your skin and you look happy. I think I've seen you smile more in the last hour than I have ever seen you smile."

I blushed, "I am happy, remarkably happy. Jacob, he makes every day amazing… I just… I don't even know how to explain it."

She put a hand over mine and squeezed gently, "I think I understand."

We talked for a long time, catching up on everything. I told her about college and moving back here, being imprinted and now engaged. She told me about how she and Jasper had been living in the wilds of Russia for a few years but came back just a short while ago since they missed their family too much. Carlisle and Esme had stayed in Alaska with Rosalie and Emmett. Edward was traveling a lot and seemed happy, according to Alice.

Part of me missed Alice's companionship but the whole time I kept thinking of Emily and how desperate I wanted some girl time with her. Once again I was amazed at what can change in four years. I was hesitant to have the Cullen's hanging around again. I knew that it would cause a strain on my relationship with Jacob. I made a mental note to talk to Jacob about it as soon as we had a moment.

* * *

I checked the time on my phone and had to stop myself from groaning. It was nearly midnight and I was exhausted. Carlisle and Jasper had arrived at four o'clock and we had been discussing every single thing there was to discuss. Both Jacob and I described Gwen to the best of our capabilities, multiple times. They went over her movements like it was a football tape. They talked about defense and offense. I was basically all talked out. We hadn't come to many conclusions. Carlisle would leave and investigate all the old records trying to find Gwen. Alice and Jasper would stay and work with the pack to fortify the lines of defense. I was to be followed by a guard day and night, this time the rules were strict and often there would be two people on me. I hated it. But what could I do? No amount of self-defense classes could save me against a vampire.

I adjusted myself on the couch to get more comfortable, crossing my legs Indian style and leaning my head on Jacob's shoulder. I was ready to pass out. I blamed Jacob; after all, it was his fault that I hardly slept at all last night. Damn his libido.

Sam coughed and looked pointedly at Carlisle, kindly pausing the conversation, "We should pause for the night and continue in the morning, we are losing our key witness."

I blushed and sat up, trying to look awake, "I'm sorry guys, I didn't get much sleep."

The whole room, minus Carlisle and Jasper, erupted into laughter. I turned scarlet realizing that they all would assume as to why I was exhausted. Jacob cleared his throat, "Let's call it a night before my fiancé dies of embarrassment."

Everyone began to shuffle out of Billy's house but Carlisle, Jasper and Alice stayed behind. Carlisle gave me a gentle hug, "Well, Bella, I do not like the circumstances but I enjoy being able to see you. I am glad to see you so happy. I don't, however, like seeing you in the cast."

I laughed, "Two weeks and it will be gone, along with the antibiotics hopefully."

Carlisle nodded, "If you need me to check out the infection, I would be more than happy."

"Thank you. My doctor is doing really well so far, but I'll let you know." I smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Carlisle nodded and after a round of hugs, they left.

"So which house do you want to sleep at?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

"I should probably go home." I said hesitantly. What I really wanted was to collapse in our severely comfortable bed.

"I can protect you better from our home. Plus I think it would make Charlie happy to see that nothing has changed between us." Jacob continued to smirk.

"Well, if it will put Charlie's mind as ease." I grinned and grabbed Jacob's arm and together we headed back to our house.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I know what you are thinking, another one so soon?! I know, I know, I am just that cool. You can stop bowing now. No, really it's embarrassing. ANYWAYS… had a ton of fun writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it as much I did!**

* * *

The next week went by slowly. I was being followed around like Little Bo Peep, except she somehow managed to lose her sheep. I, however, could not lose my followers. It was ridiculous. I would have two of them watching me at all times, even when I was working. Angela made the mistake of coming down one day and has basically been trapped here ever since. I was glad of the company though. Angela was always my closest friend in high school and having her around again was nice.

My physical injuries were healing nicely. The cut on my stomach was nearly healed and the cast on my arm would come off in a weeks' time. The doctor switched me over to a new medication that shouldn't make me so queasy. Sophie was strict on how much I could work, which was frustrating. I wanted my life back to normal. Or as normal as it can be when you are engaged to a werewolf.

If I was at Charlie's house you could pretty much guarantee that Alice would be there. I was also fairly certain that Jacob was always outside listening in when she was there, but I didn't mind. I had nothing to hide from either of them. But being with Alice was a stark reminder of how I had changed, for the better, since I last saw her. I was comfortable in my skin [minus the horrible itching my cast caused] and I didn't need anyone's approval to make me feel good about myself. Alice's constant remarks about my clothes and the fact that I didn't care was all the evidence I needed to know that I was different.

"Bella, are you home?" Angela's voice flowed into the house. I couldn't help but find it funny that she felt so welcome in Charlie's house that she just walked in.

"In the living room!" Charlie answered for me.

Angela walked in and plopped down on the couch next to me, "What are we watching?"

"Mariners game." Charlie took a sip of beer.

She grabbed a handful of chips off the coffee table, "How much longer is it?"

"Probably about half an hour." I answered, "Why? Do you have plans?"

"Bonfire down at the Res tonight. Last night before school starts up for all the kids on the Res." Angela answered.

"How did you know about the bonfire before me?" I asked, a little offended that the outsider had received an invitation before I did.

"I was over there with some of the guys when someone at the garage told us about it." Angela explained herself.

"Hanging out with the guys huh?" I teased, gently jabbing my casted arm into her side.

"Well as long as I'm stuck here, I figured I should get to know them. Plus you were at work so who was I supposed to talk to?" She was blabbering and blushing. Thankfully, Charlie was too enticed by the baseball game to think too much about why Angela was 'stuck here'.

"I am only teasing, you know." I gave her a smile, "They are great guys and they are way too much fun to hang out with. I don't blame you. So you are you going to the bonfire?"

"Yeah," She munched on some chips, "I have to go back to work tomorrow." She grumbled

"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation," Charlie started. I noticed that the game was taking a commercial break, "But I was over at the newspaper the other day and they said they were looking for some fresh meat, writer/photographer. You might look into it. I'm sure you would save a ton of money on gas when you weren't coming down here every few days.

Angela's eyes went wide, "Are you serious? I would love that. Truth be told, I've been thinking about moving back. Rent is just too much there."

"Well, if you do move back, you are more than welcome to stay here until you find a place. Bella is always out at Jacob's place anyways." He looked at me and winked.

"Wow, Charlie that would be wonderful. I might have to take you up on that." She thought about it for a moment and then sprang off of the couch, "You know what? I think I'm going to stop by the newspaper before the bonfire, get my face in their memories."

Angela left quickly and with a spring in her step. I was overjoyed at the thought of another 'pale face' in our little group. I guess it wasn't so little. It kept expanding. I couldn't help but wonder when Jacob and I would make our own contribution to the expansion of the pack. I knew it was in the distant future but I liked to think about it. I liked to think about what our kids would look like.

Once the game was over I changed into clean clothes. I grabbed a sweater too, just in case. The weather was starting to cool down, especially once the sun went down. I gave it a month before we get into complete raining season. I was actually excited for it. I couldn't wait to get the fireplace going at the cabin and snuggle in front of the fire with Jacob.

I headed down the big open field in the middle of the Reservation. Since this wasn't just for pack members, but for the whole Quileute tribe, we needed a bigger space. A bunch of guys were getting the fire ready by wood onto a stack that was easily taller than Jacob. It was nice to see all the members of the tribe for the first time in a long time. Bonfires had easily become one of my favorite things.

"Bella!" I heard a female voice call my name and I turned to see Emily.

I waved and walked over to where she, Sam, Peter, and Sophia were setting up their blankets and baskets of food. "Hey guys! Peter, what are you doing?"

"Bell!" He said happily and held his arms up, signaling that he wanted to be held

I scooped him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "How are you guys doing? How is Miss Sophia?"

"Not tired, that's for sure." Emily grumbled and from the dark circles under her eyes, I knew she wasn't getting much sleep.

"I bet." I gave her a sympathetic smile, "You know, Jacob is finishing up the guest bedroom this week. P.E.T.E.R. is always welcome to come for a S.L.E.E.P.O.V.E.R." I spelt out the words so that Peter wouldn't be able to know what I was saying incase Emily wasn't comfortable with that.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked in disbelief, "That would be amazing help, Bella. Thank you." He gave me a crushing hug, squeezing Peter between us and then he bounded off.

I turned to Emily with a smile, "It's the least I could do since it's my fault that all the guys are out their working their tails off."

Emily laughed at my pun, "You are family to us now, Bella. We don't hold any grudge against you for this. Plus, it's really Jacob's fault. He pissed her off." She winked. "Where is Alice today?"

"She's off helping Carlisle with some research. Hopefully they'll get some answers." I said.

"I'm sure they will find something soon." Emily gave me a smile full of hope. She saw something behind her and smiled, "Don't look now, but I think the old ball-n-chain just showed up."

I turned around and saw Jacob headed straight for us. He gave me a hug and kissed me a little too long to be appropriate, but Emily's sweet giggle told me she didn't mind. I handed Peter over to Jacob and grabbing Sophia out of Emily's hands. "Go enjoy some alone time for a while. We'll return your children to you in like half an hour."

Emily looked like she could die of gratefulness and she trotted away. Jacob turned to me and smiled, "You are great you know that?"

I blushed, "Only with other people's kids. Our own kids are going to have a terrible life." I said sarcastically. "Oh by the way, if Peter wants to, he is more than welcome to come have a sleepover at our house next week!" I said excitedly, knowing that Peter would love the idea.

His eyes went wide "Peter play at Jakey's and Bell's house?"

Jacob laughed and nodded, "I guess that means I need to paint and get furniture into that room, huh?"

"Yeah, Jakey, paint!" Peter said seriously, wagging a finger in Jacob's face.

They both laughed and started to walk over to one of the larger groups of people. I looked down at little Sophia in my arms and couldn't stop my heart from melting at how beautiful she was.

Eventually we returned the children to Emily, and Jacob and I roamed around on our own, talking to whoever we came across. The whole tribe seemed excited by our engagement. My father was a very loved man in these parts and they were all ecstatic that I would be joining the tribe

"I definitely think that motorcycles are way better than rollercoasters any-" I paused mid-sentence, shocked about what I was seeing with my own two eyes. Jacob noticed and pulled me back around the corner so that we couldn't be seen. Once we were out of earshot, I erupted, "What was that?!"

"Seth and Angela." Jacob said simply.

I rolled my eyes and gave him an exasperated huff, "Yeah, Seth and Angela. Seth and Angela making out!"

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, it's about time. They've been imprinted for a few days now."

"Imprinted?!" I howled, "You didn't tell me that they imprinted!" I smacked his arm.

He rubbed the spot where I hit him, "Hey, he's keeping it a secret for right now. He is really nervous about people knowing he's imprinted onto a pale face."

"I'm a 'pale face'." I said indignantly.

"Yes but you are also the daughter of the most beloved Chief of Police in history. Plus you've been hanging around the Res since you were a baby." Jacob explained.

"It's still not fair." I crossed my arms.

Jacob smiled and pulled me into him, "I know it's not, that's why Seth is taking his time to tell people. I don't think Angela knows about the imprint thing yet. You might talk to Seth; you could be a lot of help in explaining it to her."

I nodded, "I was really freaked out the first time you explained it to me and we weren't even imprinted then."

"That we knew of." Jacob teased, "But I do think it would be good for you to talk to her, you know, explain it in a way that she would understand since you aren't from the tribe either."

I nodded, "Tell Seth that I'll talk to her whenever he wants."

Jacob kissed me, "See you are a good woman."

I kissed him back, "It helps that I have a good man."

The rest of the evening went without too much excitement. When the sun went down, Jacob and I found our blanket and sat and watched the fire crackle and spit into the sky. It was a beautiful thing to watch. I didn't need Alice's gift of visions to know that I would be doing this many years down the road. I loved this, simply loved it.

My phone rang and I shimmied around to get it out of my pocket. "Speak of the devil." I teased.

"Bella," Alice's voice came through the phone, "We have some information. Where can you meet us?"

I relayed in the information to Jacob and he took the phone, "Alice, want to meet at your old property? From what I heard, it's still empty."

Jacob nodded a few times and then hung up. He looked at me with a sad smile, "We are going to have to cut this bonfire short. If you will pack up our stuff, I'll go see if Sam or Paul wants to come along."

Once I had finished packing our stuff into the truck, Jacob had returned and was ready to head out to the old Cullen house. It was weird to go down this road again. I briefly wondered why it had remained vacant but then I realized that they had probably never really sold it. It probably was just laying vacant, waiting for the day, maybe a hundred years from now that they would need it again.

The house looked so forlorn now. Nature had taken over and began to climb onto everything. The door stood open, inviting us in. I followed the lights that were on straight in Carlisle's old study. The entire house had been empty, except for this room. It was stacked high with books of all sorts.

"Ah, everyone is here I see." Carlisle motioned to myself, Jacob, and Sam. "Please come in and sit."

We followed direction and sat in the mismatched chairs that were brought in, probably specifically for this reason. Alice came waltzing in with another book in hand and several papers, "Shall we get started, Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded, "We believe we know who this is woman is and what time she came from. After that we don't have much information but we are still investigating."

"So who is she?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"Gwenyth Bane." Alice said proudly.

"And who is Gwenyth Bane?" I asked.

"Gwenyth Bane came from a long line of Banes that came out of England, a very prominent family until mid-nineteen century." Carlisle handed me a book, which seemed to be a genealogical record of certain English families, "Lord William Bane was blessed with two daughters, or so says this book." He pointed to the list of names under Lord Banes.

"Hannah and Gwenyth." I read the names off the centuries old book reverently.

"Yes, Hannah _and _Gwenyth," Alice stated and handed me the book she was holding, "But look at this census taken a decade later."

I reviewed the page, "No Gwenyth."

"No Gwenyth." Carlisle repeated with a nod.

"So she died?" I asked, "Well, that's obvious, because she is now a vampire."

"Oh there is a death record for her, but look at the date on it." Carlisle handed me an old record book.

"It's dated five years after the census." I was confused. "That's odd. But how do we know that this Gwenyth is _our_ Gwenyth?"

"Look at where she is buried." Carlisle leads me to look at the last line of the record.

I read it out loud, "Her body was lain to rest at Highgate Cemetery.' What's so special about Highgate Cemetery?"

Alice waited for anyone else to chime in but since no one did, she rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "Oh honestly, doesn't anyone read."

Carlisle took over, realizing that offending two werewolves wasn't a good idea, "Highgate Cemetery has a history of vampire activity. One that even the regular public knows about."

"What kind of history of activity?" Sam asked.

"In the seventies, there was quite the 'witch hunt, if you will. People were convinced that there were vampires in the cemetery, but little did they know that the 'Highgate Vampire' was based in fact. Highgate Cemetery opened in May of 1839 with its first burial taking place nearly a week later. Ever since then, there has always been vampire activity. Rich vampires would buy tombs, pretending a family member had passed and then they would lie in them, feeding off of any mourners that were unlucky enough to cross nearby them. It was the perfect plan really. A bit ironic, to be living with the dead. Where do you think all the theories about vampires sleeping in coffins came from? That's what they did. Even now, I'm sure there are some still there. The grounds have grown wild, as it has no human interference. The oldest sections of the cemetery is blocked off except for expensive private tours. The tombs are too old and the plant life is too wild around there. Perfect for vampires to hang out." Carlisle explained.

"Okay, I understand that it's a great hang out spot for vampires but I don't get how any of this means that this Gwenyth is our Gwenyth, vampire Gwenyth." I asked.

Carlisle grinned and handed me a thick piece a paper, "This is a picture of Lord and Lady Bane, Gwenyth's parents."

I gasped, looking at the picture and Jacob took it from my hands, "That's just creepy."

"It's the same." I stuttered, "The same necklace."

Carlisle nodded, "I thought Jacob's drawling was quite similar."

"It's the same necklace. Gwen is Gwenyth Bane. She died in 1845." I was in disbelief, "So what do you we do now?"

Carlisle crossed his arms and gave me a small smile, "We go to England and get to know our neighbors. See if we can try to find out more about our Gwenyth and try to stop her."

Before realizing what I was doing, I stood up out of the seat, "I'm going."

The room erupted.

* * *

**A/N: For anyone interested, Highgate Cemetery is a real place and the events from the 70's did really happen. Google it, it's a beautiful place! I wouldn't mind being buried there myself! And oh, how excited is everyone for a little fieldtrip?!**


End file.
